Harry Potter und das blaue Feuer
by Baghira
Summary: Die Story spielt anch dem 5 Band. Wie immer tischen sich jedesmal neue Probleme auf und Voldemort macht ebenfalls keine Pause. Hinzu kommen noch Harrys schuldgefühle wegen Sirius Tod und viele andere Schwierigkeiten die bewältigt werden müssen..... aber l
1. Eulenpost vom Grimmauldplatz

Hi ihr Lieben,

jetzt einmal wieder etwas „neues" von mir. Diese Geschichte war schon einmal on, aber ich hab sie überarbeitet, sodass meine Story jetzt mehr den Geschehnissen nach dem 5 Buch angepasst sind.

Ich denke ja wrüber die Geschichte handelt dürfte jedem beim Lesen des Titels kalr sein, antürlich um Harry Potter. Meine Fan Fic soll jetzt sozusagen das 6 Buch darstellen (nich mehr ganz so neu, denns chleißlich kam das 6 Band HP und der Halbblutprinz schon raus, aber na ja ich hoffe es finden sich rotzdem ein paar Anhänger dieser Fiction ;) ! )

Die Charaktere und die Idee basiert antürlich nur auf JK Rowling und gehören alles ihr, ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld!

So dann mal viel Spaß mit dem ersten Chap und reviewt bitte fleißig damit ich auch weiß das jemand meine Story überhaupt ließt. Denn ich denke mal bevor nich ein Review eintrudelt kommt kein neues Kapitel! ;)

Liebe Grüße,

Cati (baghira)

Harry Potter

_Eulenpost vom Grimmauldplatz_

Heulend jagte ein Sturm um die Häuser im Ligusterweg.

Die vorbildliche Kleinstadt Little Whinging lag ruhig und friedlich da, abgesehen von dem laut rauschendem Wind, in der Dunkelheit. In allen Häusern brannte kein Licht mehr, mit Ausnahme von einem kleinen Zimmer in Nummer 4.

Im Licht einer schwachen, aber trotzdem noch ausreichenden Lampe, machte ein magerer Junge mit krausem schwarzem Haar seine Hausaufgaben. Doch diese Aufgaben waren nicht etwa Mathematik oder Deutschaufgaben, wie es normal jedes Kind hatte, sondern Zauberformeln und Rezepte für Zaubertränke.

Aber auch ansonsten war Harry Potter wohl alles andere als normal, womit auch die merkwürdigen Hausaufgaben zusammenhingen, denn Harry war ein Zauberer. An seinem elften Geburtstag vor fünf Jahren, hatte er herausgefunden dass er nach Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, gehen würde und dort lernen sollte, wie man zaubert. Erst hatte er es nicht glauben wollen, er Harry Potter, der kleine Junge der immer nur im Hintergrund gestanden hatte, ein richtiger Zauberer? Doch zu seiner Erleichterung hatte sich das alles als Wirklichkeit herausgestellt und Hogwarts war nun sein Zuhause geworden. Nur ungern ging er jedes Jahr in den Sommerferien zurück zu seinen ungeliebten, noch als einzigst lebenden Verwandeten, den Dursleys.

An seiner Feder kauend saß Harry auf seinem Bett gegen die Wand gelehnt und starrte mit vor Müdigkeit juckenden Augen auf das noch nicht einmal halbvolle Pergamentblatt. Professor Mc Gonagall hatte ihnen einen Aufsatz über einen besonders kniffligen Verwandlungszauber aufgegeben und Harry verstand den Text davon nur schwer.

Sowieso konnte er sich kaum konzentrieren. Doch immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab und er musste den Absatz gleich ncoh einmal lesen.

„Vorsicht ist bei diesem Zauber vor allem ratsam, da es schnell zu Nebenwirkungen..." murmelte er gedankenverloren.

_Vorsicht, Vorsicht, Vorsicht, dieses Wort hatte er die letzten Jahre so oft immer wieder gehört und trotzdem ging immer alles schief._

„... sollte möglichst in der Nähe erfahrener Zauberer oder Hexen ausgeführt werden, da..."

_Die Erwachsenen können auch nicht immer helfen. Die mit ihren Warnungen,... „ Unternimm bloß nichts Unüberlegtes, Harry , hörst du?"_

„ ... Durch Verluste von..."

_Verluste, das war es doch. Egal was er tat, es ging immer schief und immer gab es Verluste. Ich bin es schuld das er nicht mehr da ist, ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Sie haben mich immer wieder gewarnt und ich..._

Harry spürte etwas Feuchtes seine Wangen hinunterlaufen und er sah verschwommen. Er legte seine Brille auf den Nachttisch, kramte ein Taschentuch hervor und wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus dem Auge.

Bloß gut das seine Freunde ihn jetzt nicht so heulend hier sitzen sahen.

Aber es war wahr. Sirius war fort. Nie wieder würde er wiederkommen. Nie wieder würde Harry sein Lachen hören, das einem Bellen doch so ähnlich war.

Wieder füllten sich seine augen von neuem mit Tränen und er wischte sie hartnäckig weg.

Zu oft hatte er in der letzten Zeit geweint, sich Vorwürfe gemacht und mit den Gedanken bei Sirius festgehangen.

„Schluss damit!" sagte er vorwurfsvoll zu sich selber und nahm die Feder wieder zur Hand.

_Aber es stimmt, du bist Schuld dass er fort ist. Ohne dich hätte er nie hinunter in die Mysteriumsabteilung gemusst um dich zu retten. _Sagte eine hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

Harry seufzte schwer und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Schnell ließ er wieder seinen blick über den Text leiten und bemühte sich, etwas Brauchbares zu finden.

Ab und zu kratzte die Feder beunruhigend laut auf dem Pergament, wenn er gerade einen guten Satz aus dem Buch gelesen hatte. Im Nachbarzimmer grunzte Harrys molliger, muskelbepackter, fieser Cousin Dudley laut auf und wurde nach ein paar darauf folgenden Schnarchern wieder einigermaßen ruhig.

Harry wünschte er könne genauso tief schlafen wie er, doch er machte sich zusätzlich auch noch große Sorgen um seine Freunde und hätte des öfteren schlimme Albträume.

Letzte Nacht hatte Harry seinen 16 Geburtstag gehabt, dann schickten seine Freunde immer Karten und Süßigkeiten, doch diesesmal hatte er nichts von ihnen gehört.

Nach dem neuen Aufstieg Lord Voldemorts bekam Harry oft die Angst seinen Freunden wäre etwas passiert, sie wären sogar vielleicht alle tot und keiner könne ihm davon Bericht erstatten. Aber Harry glaubte nicht daran , wahrscheinlich waren sie nur sehr vorsichtig, weil Eulen abgefangen werden könnten und möglicherweise sogar Voldemort Wind davon bekommen könnte, was seine Feinde trieben.

Voldemort, auch genannt der dunkle Lord, wollte Harry schon von seinem ersten Lebensjahr an töten, aufgrund einer unvollständigen Prophezeiung und seid Harry auf Hogwarts ging, war er dem Lord schon viermal begegnet. Viermal war er schon knapp dem Tod entronnen, beim vor- und letzten Mal sogar nur sehr sehr knapp.

Zorn kochte in Harry bei dem Gedanken an ihn auf. Er war im Grund alles Schuld.

Durch ihn wurden etliche Familien auseinadner gerissen, Menschen gequält und Leben ausgelöscht.

Seufzend legte Harry seine Hausaufgaben beiseite und knipste das Licht aus.

Er versuchte gar nicht erst die Augen zu schließen und einzuschlafen, mit offenen Augen starrte er hinaus in die Dunkelheit draußen vorm Fenster. Wenn doch immer eine solche angenehme Ruhe herrschte, wenn er doch jetzt nur am Grimmaulplatz sein würde, bei all seinen Freunden.

Das Haus am Grimmauldplatz war gut versteckt, für Muggel (Nichtmagische Menschen) unsichtbar. Es gehörte damals den Eltern von Sirius, den Blacks. Doch diese waren schon lange tot und Sirus hatte Unterschlupf vorm Zauberministerium dort gesucht.

Außerdem galt es als die Kommandozentrale vom Orden des Phönix (Gruppe die geheim gegen Voldemort kämpft).Leise raschelte Hedwig, Harrys weibliche Schneeule mit ihren weißen Federn im Käfig neben dem Bett.

Harry flüsterte Hedwig noch „Gute Nacht" zu und schloß die Augen.

Bald schon war er doch noch eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry blinzelnt auf und rieb sich die Stirn, er hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum gehabt.

Schulternzuckend raffte er sich aus dem Bett, zog sich an und ging mürrisch hinunter zum Frühstück. Unten angekommen setzte er sich und aß sein Brot, ohne auch nur einmal hochzuschauen.

Den Dursleys war es ziemlich egal ob Harry da war oder nicht. Harry allerdings auch und so kümmerte es ihn sehr wenig das Onkel und Tante sowie deren Sohn Dudley, ihn einfach wie Luft behandelten. Ja, eigentlich war er sogar sehr froh darüber, denn wenn sie mit ihm sprachen maulten sie nur über ihn oder beleidigten ihn.

Harry war bei ihnen so Willkommen, wie ein kaputter Rasenmäher in dieser ordentlich gepflegten Ortschaft von Little Whingin. Dudley hing wie immer vor dem Fernseher in der Küche und kaute.

Tante Petunia wuselte mit Handfeger umher und Onkel Vernon laß Zeitung.

„ Schon wieder so ein Irrer ausgebrochen! Schon wie der aussieht!" Er warf Harry einen kritischen Blick zu. „ Schon alleine vom Aussehen sollte man ihn einbuchten lassen! Ungepflegt und schäbig! Dem sieht man doch schon das Krimminelle an!"

Tante Petunia nickte nur zustimmend und tat Dudley die dritte Portion Schinken auf den Teller. Die Dursleys waren eine sehr ordentliche und auf ihren Ruf bedachte Familie.

Kamen Gäste wurde das Haus gewischt und gebohnert und Tante Petunia wuselte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn umher.

Doch auch sonst war das Haus blitzeblank und der Garten gepflegt.

„ Wann beginnt deine Schule gleich noch, Bursche?" grunzte Onkel Vernon.

Harry blickte von seinem Teller auf, überrascht so plötzlich angesprochen zu werden. „ 11 September, wie jedes Jahr." murmelte er.

„ Holen deine ( Er räusperte sich) ...Bekannten dich wieder ab?" fragte Onkel Vernon weiter.

„ Denk schon!" sagte Harry knapp.

„ Hoffe doch die kommen mit normalen Mitteln hierher! Eure komische Art, will ich hier nicht haben!"

Harry schwieg.

„Bringen die dich dann zum Zug, ja?"

„ Hmhm." ,murmelte Harry.

„ Schön, brauchen wir uns um dich nicht mehr zu scheren! Hoffe deine Leute kommen bald! Müssen noch viel erledigen, vorm neuen Schuljahr, stimmts Dudders? Deine Schuluniformen werden langsam zu knapp! Aber du bist ja auch ein kräftiger Mann und wächst!" sagte er stolz und schlug ihm mit der massigen Hand auf die ebenso massigen Schultern.

Harry prustete in seinen Kakao. Von wegen, dachte er bei sich. Dudley brauchte keine Schuluniformen wegen des angeblichen Wachstums, sondern wegen seinem ständig zunehmenden Gewichts, denn mit seiner Diät klappte es seit Jahren nicht. Doch Onkel und Tante stritten jegliche Meinunge der Krankenschwester von Dudleys Schule, das ihr Sohn vielleicht doch Übergewicht hatte, hartnäckig ab.

Unter Schluchzen erklärte Tante Petunia jedesmal, Dudley würde doch wachsen, er hätte große Knochen und war von Natur aus ein kräftiger Junge.

Überhaupt war Dudley der Stolz der Familie. Abgesehen von Harrys Sicht natürlich. Tante und Onkel waren einfach froh einen ganz normalen Sohn zu haben, auch wenn er noch so dumm und fett war. Darüber das Harry ein Zauberer war, wurde nie gesprochen. Sie hatten es ihm verboten Hogwarts und alles was damit zusammenhing auch nur zu erwähnen. Den Nachbarn erzählten sie er ginge auf das St.-Brutus Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar krimminelle Jungen, die Leute die jedoch nichts über Harrys Existenz wussten, wurden auch nicht aufgeklärt.

Die Dursleys hatten Angst dass jemand ihre unfreiwilligen Beziehungen zu einer solchen Welt, wie eben der Zaubererwelt, bekannt wurden und ihr guter ordentlicher Ruf beschädigt werden könnte.

Doch Harry war das alles egal, Hogwarts war für ihn immer noch sein richtiges Zuhause, auch wenn er es mit Schule verbinden musste. Dort waren seine Freunde und er fühlte sich wohl. Auch die Schule machte ihm viel Spaß. Auf Hogwarts wurde er nicht ignoriert oder geärgert, außer vielleicht von seinem Feind Draco Malfoy und seinem verhassten Lehrer Snape.

Als Harry fertig war mit Essen und gerade aufstehen wollte, knallte ihm etwas hart gegen die Schläfe. Blinzelnt hob er das Tennisball große Knäul auf und erkannte Rons Eule. Überrascht blickte Harry sie an. Ron nannte sie Pig, obwohl ihn seine Schwester Ginny eigentlich Pigwidgeon getauft hatte. Pig fiebste freudig, und hüpfte auf und ab, anscheined total erfreut darüber, dem Richtigen den Brief überbracht zu haben.

„WAS IST DAS?" schrie Onkel Vernon mit ansteigender Röte im Gesicht, der, sobald etwas magisches oder etwas was aus Harry´s Welt kam, sofort in die Luft ging!

„ SAG ES DAS ES LEISE SEIN SOLL SOFORT!"

Harry schloß die Winzeule in seiner Faust ein und würgte Pig somit ab. Zögernd machte Harry einen Schritt in Richtung Treppe als der Onkel wieder brüllte: „ WAS SOLL DAS? DAS...DAS...DAS IST WIEDER ETWAS VON DEINER ABNORMALEN ... DINGSTABUMSTA SCHULE!"

"Das ist nur die- die Eule meines Freundes Ron, sie hat einen Brief für mich! ... Also ich bin dann oben!" sagte Harry und machte Anstalten die Treppe hochzurennen, doch er wusste , dass das falsch gewesen wäre.

Da kam Harry ein Gedanke. Schnell drehte sich Harry um und schaute dem wütenden Onkel herausfordernt an und sagte schulternzuckend: „ Ich schätze die wollen wissen wie es mir geht, Ron fragt bestimmt für alle. Du weißt schon für die anderen Zauberer...".

"Den-den, anderen Zaub-Zauberern ( Sein Gesicht wurde noch röter, obwohl Harry dachte das das nicht möglich gewesen wäre, ohne das sein Onkel explodiert)? Also gut...dann ähm...richte ihnen aus das es dir gut geht und so...und jetzt verschwinde mit diesem grässlich fiependem Ding da schnell nach oben... !" meinte Onkel Vernon nun pansich und Tente Petunia warf automatisch einen prüfenden Blick nach draußen.

Grinsend drehte Harry sich um und stieg mit dem ganz aus dem Häuschen hüpfendem Pig die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hoch. Die Dursleys hatten Angst vor jeglicher Hexerei, davor das Zauberer kommen könnten und ihnen irgendetwas anhexen könnten. Bequemerweise hatte Harry vergessen ihnen zu sagen das sie ihnen nie was Ernsthaftes tun würden. Mit der Vorstellung Lupin oder Moody würden den Dursleys Schweinenasen und Schuppen anhexen, verschwand er grinsend in sein Zimmer. Schnell band er den Brief von Pigs Bein ab und entfaltete rasch das gelbliche Pergamentblatt. Pig flatterte hinüber zu Hedwig und wollte spielen, doch Hedwig hatte dazu überhaupt keine Lust und drehte ihm die Schwanzferdern zu. Harry lächelte und las Rons Brief:

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich hoffe dir gehts gut und die blöden Muggel lassen dich in Frieden! Wenn nicht sollst du schreiben und Bescheid geben soll ich dir von Lupin, Moody und Tonks, na eigentlich von allen sagen. Wir freuen uns alle schon tierisch auf dich. Wir sind alle schon am Grimmauldplatz, Hermine ist auch schon da ( Ganz viele Küsschen von ihr und natürlich Ginny )_

Harry grinste. Er konnte Ron förmlich vor sich sehen, wie er genervt dmit den Augen rollte.

Hermine war Harrys beste Freundin in Hogwarts. Doch mit Ginny, Rons Schwester, war es etwas anderes. Seit kurzem waren sie beide ein Paar. Zuerst hatte Ron diese Verbindung seines besten Freundes mit seiner Schwester kritisch beobachtet, bis er sich endlich damit abgefunden hatte und es ihn nicht mehr störte.

Mit einem Lächeln dachte er an die drei und las seufzend weiter:

_Hoffentlich waren deine Ferien zu ertragen. Wir holen dich soblad es geht zu uns, ich verspreche dir das es nicht mehr so lange dauert. Aber die Erwachsenen sind immoment sowas von beschäftigt mit irgendetwas vom Orden... aber du weißt ja... Top-Secret! _

_Das nervt, es ist unerträglich. _

_Fred und George machen Mum schon wieder ganz nervös und verärgern sie ununterbrochen. _

_Ständig regt sie sich auf! Also du merkst, es ist alle swie sonst eigentlich. _

_Wenn du kommst gehst du ihr am besten nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg! Und erwähne ja nicht irgendeinen Scherzartikel! _

_Dann dreht Mum wieder durch, du weißt ja wegen Fred und Georges, naja, Hobby eben! Obwohl sie sich so langsam mit der Eröffnung von „ Weasleys zuaberhafte Zauberscherze" abgefunden haben müsste! Aber na ja, du kennst Mum ja! Wir versuchen auch ihr nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg zu gehen! Achja, wir holen dich ohne Ankündigung ab, alles klar? Es ist sicherer falls jemand, der es nicht wissen sollte das du weg gehst, also damit derjenige davon keinen Wind bekommt. Du verstehtst ja was ich meine! Die Erwachsenen holen dich dann irgendwann ab! Sie geben ein unauffälliges Zeichen, du sollst also gut aufpassen! So ich mach dann mal Schluß! Mum ruft gerade zum Essen! Also bis dann!_

_Ron _

_PS: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag von allen! Ach und kann Pig vielleicht 1 oder 2 Tage bei dir bleiben? Er ist doch garantiert müde. Sobald er wieder fit ist, schick ihn zurück!_

Harry grinste. Ron war noch die der Beste in Sachen Briefe schreiben gewesen. Das war typisch von ihm.

Zweimal las sich Harry den Brief noch durch, dann legte er ihn beiseite und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Er hoffte dass sie so schnell wie möglich kommen konnten! Damit er schnell hier weg kam!


	2. Unheimlicher Besuch am Glyzinenweg

_Hey ihr,_

_nach dem ersten Review stell ich einfach schonmal das nächste Kapitel rein ( ich hab noch 19 Stück auf meinem PC, also daran soll´s nicht scheitern ;-P )._

_Am Anfang ist es hoffentlich klar das es noch nich so wild zur Sache geht ;-P , also ich meine jetzt an Action und sowas…_

_An _Transmit Disrupt: Danke für dein Review, hab mich sehr gefreut das sich schonmal jemand für meine FF interessiert. Jaja, was soll ich jetzt zum Pairing sagen? Ich finde es eig gar nicht so schlecht, aber wie gesagt da teilen sich eben die Geschmäcker. Ich hoffe trotzdem das du meine Story weiterverfolgst und immer ein nettes kleines Review hinterlässt!

_So und nun geht es weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel, viel Spaß dabei!_

_Und denk daran, das Review-Knöpfchen freut sich über Aufmerksamkeit! ;-)_

_Byebye_

_Unheimlicher Besuch im Glyzinenweg_

Es gingen zwei lange Tage vorbei, zwei endlose Tage wie Harry fand . Er wartete sehnsüchtig auf den " Rettungstrupp" der ihn holen sollte.

Immer wieder hing er seinen Gedanken nach und er wünschte sich immer wieder jemanden von seinen Freunden her, mit denen er über die Geschehnisse im letzten Jahr reden konnte.

Umso länger er hier festsaß, umso mehr und umso öfter musste er an Sirius denken.

Wenn Harry mal wieder alleine im Park saß wanderten seine Gedanken automatisch wieder zu seinem Paten und er fühlte sich jedes Mal einsam und allein gelassen, obwohl er wusste das es nicht so war. Schließlich hatter er ja seine Freunde.

Das war jetzt schon der dritte Tag, Dudley hackte wie immer mal wieder auf Harry rum, im Schlepptau seiner genauso dummen fiesen Bande.

Dudley wusste das Tante und Onkel Harry verboten hatten irgendwie mit dem Zauberstab zu drohen. Aber zaubern durfte er ja sowieso nicht, also versuchte Harry die Bande zu ignorieren oder sich mit Worten zu rechtfertigen.

Ein Chance im Kampf hätte er schon gar nicht gehabt, zaubern durfte er laut Gesetz nicht, also, womit sollte er sich wehren?

Zum Glück hatte Dudley ein wenig Angst vor ihm, seit ihm von Harrys Freund ein Schweineschwanz angehext wurde.

Da half ihm auch nicht sein Boxunterricht und Muskelmasse gegen Harry. Deshalb gab es ein Limit, was Dudley sich nicht traute zu übergehen.

Gerade ging Dudley mit Freunden im Schlepptau am Park vorbei, wo Harry auf der Wiese saß und träumte. Er hoffte leise dass sie ihn nicht sahen, sonst gäbe es wieder Ärger. Doch die Clique ging am Zaun vorbei ohne Harry zu bemerken.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf und rappelte sich hoch. Schlendernt legte er den Weg nach Hause ein. Onkel und Tante sagten, Harry müsse immer vor Dudley zu Hause sein und alles danach wäre zu spät und er würde sich sicher wieder Ärger einfangen.

Darauf konnte Harry gut verzichten. Leise seufzte er.Wäre er doch auch nur bei seinen Freunden! Doch er musste hier alleine auf einer Wiese sitzen und sich damit begnügen Dudley zu schikanieren, oder vor ihm und seiner übermächtigen Gruppe wegzulaufen.

Zu gern würde er sie alle mal so richtig durchhexen! Aber auch das war verboten! Sonst würde ihm ein Schulverweis drohen und wer weiß was noch alles! Erst letztes Jahr war er nur knapp davongekommen, als Dementoren in Little Whingin auftauchten und ihn und Dudley angriffen!

Dementoren waren schreckliche Kreaturen.

Es waren die abscheulichsten und schlimmsten Wesen die Harry je gesehen hatte. Ihre bloße Existenz jagte einem einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Sie saugten einem alles Glück, jeden glücklichen Moment und jede Freude aus dem Körper und ließen nur düstere und traurige Gedanken zurück. Wenn sie auftauchen wurde es bitterkalt und dunkel. Allein ihre Anwesenheit ließ alles Licht verschwinden.

Doch ihre schlimmste Waffe, nannte man den Kuss des Dementors. Sie pressen dabei ihren Unterkiefer auf den Mund des Opfers und saugen ihm die Seele aus dem Mund hinaus. Danach war man nur noch eine leere Hülle, ohne Gefühle und Erinnerungen. Man kann dann nur noch sein elendes Dasein fristen. Diese Situation ist schlimmer als der Tod. Und diese Gestalten, mit schwarzen Umhängen und verwesenen Händen tauchten damals hier in Little Whingin auf. Natürlich musste er sich und seinen Cousin retten und zauberte!

Dank Dumbledore übertsand er die Anhörung im Zaubereiministerium, wegen Zauberei Minderjähriger und wurde freigesprochen! Somit durfte er wieder nach Hogwarts!

Doch was brachte ihm das jetzt? Seine Freunde saßen wahrscheinlich alle zusammen und lachten und redeten. Und was machte er? Er läuft durch dunkle Straßen um dem schrecklichen Verwandten wenigstens für eine Zeit zu entkommen. Ja, dachte er, er war wirklich arm dran!

Traurig biegte er um die Kurve am Glyzinenweg und trat einen kleinen Stein immer wieder weiter, bis er aufeinmal zurückgetreten wurde.

Erschrocken suchte er nach dem Grund dafür. Ein paar Meter vor ihm stand Dudley. Froh über diese lustige Ablenkung und einem Grund seinen Ärger auszulassen, grinste er ihm entgegen.

„ Na wenn das nicht unser Big D ist!" sagte Harry angriffslustig.

„ Was tust du hier?" fragte Dudley und stemmte seine übermäßig großen Fäuste in seine noch größeren Seiten.

Verdutzt über den Mut ihn einfach so zu provozieren, blieb Harry stehen.

„ Weißt du Dud, das hier ist eine öffentliche Straße. Das heißt hier darf JEDER laufen!"

„ Das weiß ich selber!" grunzte Dudley.

„ Na wenigstens etwas oder? Sag mal wo sind den deine tollen Kumpels? Wollen sie den kleinen Duddy nicht noch nach Huase bringen?" neckte Harry ihn.

Verärgert drehte Dudley sich um und lief rasch weiter.

Doch Harry holte ihn ein und passte sich seinem Tempo an.

„ Was willst du?" frgate ihn Dudley.

„ Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, ich wohne leider mit dir in einem Haus! Also ist es kein großer Zufall dass wir den gleichen Weg gehen! Außerdem- du hast mich doch angehalten gerade!" Harry grinste.

„ Und wen habt ihr heute verprügelt? Gibt es überhaupt jemanden dem ihrs noch nicht gezeigt habt ?" stachelte Harry ihn weiter auf.

„ Das geht dich nichts an!" murmelte Dudley verärgert. Seine Ohren wurden langsam rot, was hieß das er sauer wurde.

Doch er schlug Harry nicht, er hatte Angst vor ihm! Er wusste zwar dass Harry außerhalb der Schule als Minderjähriger nicht zaubern durfte, aber sicher war er sich anascheinbend nie.

Das nutzte Harry auch immer für sich aus. Er konnte ihn reizen, ohne dabei eine große Gefahr einzugehen.

So konnte Harry Dudley wenigstens einen Teil der Hänseleien die er von ihm über sich ergehen laassen musste, zurückzahlen. Er würde sich nicht mehr rumschubsen lassen, das nahm sich Harry vor.

„ Wahrscheinlich wieder so einen 7- Jährigen oder so, stimmts? Die Dummen auf die Kleinen?" stichelte Harry weiter, froh seinen Frust auslassen zu können.

„ Wenn er´s verdient!" murmelte Dudley böse

„ Jaah, hast du deine Freunde wieder für dich arbeiten lassen? Wahrscheinlich was? Schließlich bist du doch alleine zu blöd um die richtigen Stellen zu treffen!" ärgerte Harry ihn weiter.

„ Halts Maul! ICH habe wenigstens Freunde, deine scheinen sich ja nicht großartig für dich zu interessieren!" sagte Dudley nun rasend.

Warnend hob Harry den Finger und stellte sich vor seinen Cousin!

„ Ich warne dich Dudley! Wag es nicht solche Lügen zu erzählen, wir haben unsere Gründe!"

Er lief nun weiter.

„ Wahrscheinlich gehst du ihnen langsam auf die Nerven! Wie mir!" rutschte es Dudley heraus.

So sauer wie er war hatte er nicht nachgedacht was er sagte! Harry machte eine Andeutung seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zu ziehen und Dudley schaute ängstlich auf seine Hand.

„ Zum letztem Mal Dudley, halt deine große Klappe, es sei den du wünscht dir einen neuen Schweineschwanz,mit passender Nase und Ohren!"

Dudley hielt die Luft an.

„ D-das kannst du nicht!" murmelte Dudley leise verärgert, doch noch so laut das Harry es hörte.

„ Ach, Duddymatz, du hast keine Ahnung was ich alles gelernt habe! Und sei versichert manche Dinge, willst du nicht dass ich sie bei dir ausprobiere!" lachte er.

Aufeinmal merkte Harry dass er beobachtet wurde. Ein eisig kalter Wind fegte über die Straße und er fröstelte. Langsam brach die Nacht ein und es wurde schnell dunkel.

Aufeinmal gingen alle Straßenlampen nacheinander aus. Verwirrt sah er sich um und sah etwas vor ihnen aufblitzen. Etwas wie ein Licht Fleck.

„ Dudley halt! Bleib stehen." flüsterte er und hielt ihm die Hand vors Gesicht.

„ Verarsch mich nicht! Das-das darfst du nicht! Ich geh zu Mum und Dad, ich schwörs!" sagte Dudley aber leicht verunsichert, weil Harrys Stimme wirklich bedenklich nervös Klang.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte etwas im Halbdunkeln zu erkennen.

Merkwürdig fand er dass die Starßenlampen aufeinmal ausgingen. Irgendjemand war hier in der Nähe, das spürte er. Aufeinmal durchfuhr ein brennender Schmerz seine alte Stirnnarbe und er klatschte seine Hand auf die Stirn. Sie brannte schmerzhaft.

Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und murmelte „Lumos". Die Spitze seines Zaubertsabes erleuchtete in magischem Licht und er konnte Dudleys ängstliches Gesicht sehen.

„ Warst-warst du das mit den Laternen?" fragte dieser.

Harry schüttelte angespannt den Kopf. Plötzlich hörte er aus der nächsten Kurve etwas ein paar mal klicken . Die Starßenlaternen brannten wieder. Harry ging mit erhobenem Zaubertsab auf die Kurve zu. Kurz bevor er um die Ecke sehen konnte hörte er ein knacken, das sich anhörte wie ein Ast oder ähnlichem, dann ein leises „Flopp".

Schnell sah er um die Ecke, doch da war nichts zu sehen. Doch er war sich sicher dass hier entweder ein Zauberer oder ein magisches Geschöpf gewesen sein musste. Anders konnte er sich die Sache mit den Laterenen und dem plötzlichem Verschwinden absoulut nicht erklären. Harry schaute noch einmal beunruhigt um die Ecke und ging hastig zum verwirrten Dudley zurück.

„ Da-Das war g-gar nicht witzig!" stammelte er.

„ Fand ich auch nicht, denn ich hatte nichts damit zu tun!" erwiederte Harry und erlöschte das Licht an seinem Zauberstab, verstaute diesen sicher in seiner Tasche, schaute sich nochainmal verwirrt um und lief weiter nach Hause. Langsam folgte Dudley ihm.

Diesen Abend lag Harry noch lange wach, massierte seine noch ziepende Stirn und überlegte.

Was war das vorhin gewesen? Wer war dort so spät in der Gasse gewesen und hatte sie beobachtet? Ein unangenehmes Gefühl durchfuhr ihn als er an die kalte dunkle Nacht und das Gefühl dachte.Wurde er immer noch vom Orden bewacht?

Aber wenn es einer seiner Wächter gewesen wäre, hätten sie ihm so einen Schreck eingejagt? Das hätten sie nicht gemacht, nein, dachte er entschieden. Außerdem hat seine Narbe wehgetan. Aber sollte Voldemort wirklich in Little Whingin aufgetaucht sein, nur um ihn zu beobachten.

_Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Voldemort hätte doch versucht mich zu töten! _

Vielleicht sollte er Lupin und den anderen schreiben? Doch dann hielten sie ihn nachher für ein Nervenbündel! Dann würden sie ihm wahrscheinlich gar nichts mehr erzählen!

Für einen Moment durchfuhr ihn der Gedanke sich ein Blatt zu nehmen und Sirius seine Sorgen zu schreiben!

Doch dann fiel ihm schmerzlich ein, dass das ja nicht möglich war.

Sirius hatte ihm in solchen Momenten immer geholfen.

Wie ein kleiner Film, sah er wie Bellatrix, Sirius Cousine die sich Voldemort angehängt hatte, und Sirus sich duellierten.

„Aber Bella, das kannst du doch besser!" rief Sirius und wich ihren Flüchen aus, bis er doch getroffen wurde. Langsam fiel er in Zeitlupe nach hinten. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesciht verschwand und Überraschung und Entsetzen traten an dessen Stelle.

Harry konnte Bellatrix triumphierendes Lachen hören, als Sirius durch den geheimnisvollen Torbogen fiel und hinter dem Schleier verschwand.

Er sah Lupins trauriges Gesciht vor sich, der sagte: „ Harry du kannst nichts mehr tun, Sirius ist fort.."

Harry schloß die Augen und packte sich verärgert am Kopf. Wann würde es endlich aufhören? Wieso musste nur immer alles schlecht ausgehen? Konnten sie nicht einmal Glück haben?

Harry verscheuchte seufzend diese Gedanken und dachte hastig wieder über das Geschehene im Glyzinenweg nach.

Seufzend zog er sich um und ging zu Hedwig, seiner weiblichen Schneeeule, die gelangweilt in ihrem Käfig hockte.

„ Du wirst immer für mich da sein nicht wahr?" fragte er sie . Hedwig zwickte ihn liebevoll in den Finger und schuhute.

Ein wenig getröstet legte er sich auf sein Bett und versank sogleich in tiefem Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry, geweckt durch die hellen Sonnenstrahlen auf. Es war ein schöner sonniger Morgen. Noch nicht ganz wach drehte er den Wecker zu sich und sah auf das Ziffernblatt. Es war schon nach zehn Uhr. Angestrengt versuchte er sich an seinen Traum zu erinnern. Er wusste nur noch das dort ein ranziger alter Zauberer, Dobby, Ginny und Hermine, mit B.Elfe.R ( Bund für Elfenrechte) Ansteckern, drin vorkamen.

Diesen Bund hatte Hermine vor langer Zeit geschlossen, weil sie meinte Hauselfen würden schlecht behandelt werden und hätten Recht auf freies Leben. Was sie doch nicht einsehen wollte war, dass die Hauselfen gerne dieser Berufung nachgingen und fasst in Tränen ausbrachen wenn man ihnen Freiheit anbot.

Auch wenn Dobby, ein Hauself mit dem sich Harry angefreundet hatte, sich damals bei seiner Freilassung gefreut hatte. Er musste damals für die Malfoys arbeiten, einer gemeinen und hochnäsigen Familie, mit dessen Sohn Draco, Harry seit dem ersten Schuljahr verfeindet ist. Jetzt arbeitete Dobby in der Hogwarts Küche und war glücklich.

Er wollte sogar gar nicht so viel Lohn wie Dumbledore ihm angeboten hatte. Dobby arbeitete nun einmal gerne. Harry grinste bei dem Gedanken an Dobby.

Rasch stand er auf und zog sich an. Er ging ins Bad, wusch sich und ging hinunter in die Küche. Dort stand ein Teller mit einer Scheibe Toast, Käse und Milch. Dann bemerkte Harry den Zettel, der neben der Kaffemaschine lag.

„ Sind einkaufen gefahren. Brot und Aufschnitt liegen auf dem Thresen. Geh nicht an den Kühlschrank, Fernseher oder an irgendwelche naderen Geräte." hieß es da in der säuberlichen Schrift Tante Petunias.

Umso besser dachte Harry, es war sowieso angenehmer wenn die Dursleys nicht daheim waren.

Keiner krittelte an Harry herum oder beschimpfte ihn und zum Fernsehen hatte er auch keine Lust.

Er nahm sich hungrig das Toast und aß schnell auf. Dann entschied er sich für einen Spaziergang und ging hinaus an die frische Luft. Weit und breit sah man nur ordentlich gemähte Rasen, ordentliche Vorgärten und ordnungsgemäße Bürger. Der Ligusterweg lag still und friedlich in der Morgensonne.

Wie wünschte er sich jetzt in Hogwarts zu sein dachte Harry sehnsüchtig und seufzte, dort war alles anders, eben magisch und nicht so peinlich ordentlich.

Erst am frühen Abend legte er den Weg zurück ein. Er war den ganzen Tag durch die Straßen geschlendert oder durch den Park in der Nähe gewandert. Gerade bog er gedankenverloren in den Glyzinenweg ein.

Fast stieß er dabei mit Mrs.Figg zusammen, einer älteren katzenliebenden Frau. Letztes Jahr hatte er rausgefunden das Mrs. Figg ein Squib war ( Zauberergeborene/r der/die jedoch keine magischen Kräfte besitzt) und gut bekannt mit Dumbledore war.

Sie sollte Harry im letzten Jahr überwachen, seit Voldemort zurück war.

Verduzt sah Harry auf und starrte sie an.

„ Guten Abend" sagte Harry höflich.

„ Hallo mein Lieber! Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe doch gut?" fragte die alte Dame lächelnd.

Harry nickte „ Wie sind deine Ferien, ich war nur kurz Katzenfutter kaufen." erklärte sie grinsend und deutete unnötigerweise auf den klappernden, prall gefüllten Beutel mit dem gekauften Futter.

„ Ganz in Ordnung, danke. ... Ähm...haben sie ...haben sie etwas von Professor Dumbledore gehört? Sie sagten ja sie würden ihn kennen, hätten Verbindung mit ihm! Wissen sie, bei den Dursleys krieg ich gar nichts mit.", fast flüsternd und zögernd beendete Harry die letzten Sätze.

Erwartend sah Harry sie an und hoffte dass sie ihm etwas aus der Zauberwelt erzählen könnte. Harry war es gleich was, Hauptsache er hörte irgendetwas aus seiner wahren Welt. Natürlich wären ihm gute Nachrichten lieber. Doch leider schüttelte Mrs Figg den Kopf.

„Leider nein, mein Junge. Die Eulen könnten abgefangen werden. Ich fürchte wir leben jetzt wieder in einer Zeit, wo man sich nicht mehr so viel trauen kann. Vieles kann arge Risiken haben und man sollte sehr vorsichtig sein mit dem was man sagt oder tut, nicht wahr! Nun ja, ich muss dann weiter, meine Katzen warten auf ihr Frauchen! Pass auf dich auf und wenn du mal Lust auf eine Tasse Tee bekommst, darfst du gerne vorbeischauen. Dir muss doch langweilig sein bei den Muggeln. Ich und meine süßen Katzen würden uns freuen. Komm einfach vorbei!".

Mit einem Nicken in Harrys Richtung verschwand die Dame im Düster des Ligusterweges.

Wenn Filch der Hausmeister in Hogwarts, ein wenig freundlicher wäre, dann würde er bestimmt gut zu der alten Dame passen.

Beide waren Squibs und liebten Katzen. Schon wieder ertappte sich Harry bei seinen Gedanken um Hogwarts.

Allmählich wurde es Zeit das sie ihn abholten, er starb hier wohl sonst vor Langeweile. Stirnrunzelnd ging Harry die Auffahrt zu Nummer 4 hoch und öffnete so leise wie möglich die Haustür. Er hatte keine Lust auf Onkel oder Tante zu treffen, sie würden ihn wahrscheinlich haarklein ausfragen was er getrieben hatte.

Und auf lange Erklärungen hatte er jetzt überhaupt keinen Sinn.

Schleichend stieg Harry die Treppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer hoch und verschwand rasch dort hinein.

Dann ließ er sich aufs Bett plumpsen und schloß die Augen. Was hatte Mrs Figg gesagt? Man solle aufpassen was man tat oder sagte? Unrecht hatte sie da nicht! Tatsächlich war sehr vieles jetzt wieder riskanter als vor der Rückkehr des dunklen Lords.

Die Sache hielt das Ministerium natürlich auf Trab.

„Obwohl,..." überlegte Harry laut „ es sind noch keine merkwürdigen Morde passiert oder so, jedenfalls weiß ich von keinen."

Harry hatte sich in letzter Zeit schon öfter überlegt warum Voldemort sich so verdeckt hielt, schließlich wusste die Zaubererwelt jetzt ,dass er zurück war. Das Ministerium versuchte ja auch schon etwas rauzubekommen, jedoch waren noch keine Muggel oder Zauberermorde begangen worden. Meinte die alte Dame vielleicht mit ihrer kleinen Rede das Ministerium? Schulternzuckend stand Harry auf und ging zum Fenster. Gelangweilt sah er hinaus in die Dunkelheit, als er aufeinmal ein helles Licht am Horizont aufblitzen sah.

Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt versuchte Harry irgendetwas am Himmel zu erkennen, doch es war einfach zu dunkel. Er überlegte fieberhaft, was es sein könnte und wollte schon vom Fenster wegstürzen.

Doch seine Neugier siegte und er machte das Fesnter auf. Angetsrengt versuchte er im Düstern etwas zu sehen. Aber da blinkte es schon wieder und Harry glaubte etwas erkennen zu können. Da waren acht oder sogar neun Umrisse von Leuten zu erkennen... auf Besen. Mit einem Gefühl als ob sein Herz Saltos machte beobachtet er die Menschen.

Harry glaubte zu wissen wer die Leute waren und als sie dann im Hintergarten landeten und Harry den Aufschrei Tante Petunias sowie auch das Brüllen von dem Onkel hörte, war er sich ganz sicher!

Schnell rannte Harry die Treppe herunter und stieß fast mit Dudley zusammen, der mit den Händen am Hintern die Treppe hochflüchtete.


	3. Zurück zum Grimmauldplatz

_Da bin ich auch shcon wieder, …!_

_Tja es geht also wieder zimelich flott weiter, obwohl ich echt traurig bin das nur eine Person meine FF liest. Naja ich hoffe es werden noch mehr. Denn das nächste Kapitel schick ich dann nicht so schnell raus wenn das mit den Reviews so bleibt. _

Transmit Disrupt: Danke für dein schnelles Review. Das Runterflitzen von Harry war sicherlich töricht aber da bekommt er noch eins auf den Deckel für.

Was die Sache mit den Straßenlaternen angeht, die FF is noch nich fertig und ich hatte mit dem Geschehen eigentlich noch was vor. Ob das ejtzt etwas Wichtiges wird weiß ich noch nich, da muss ich schauen wie es sich entwickelt.

Aber Danke fürdie Kritik immer, so lernt man nur und an deinen Reviews seh ich auch immer was hätte besser sein können und das is super! Hast du denn auch mal etwas lobenswertes üfr mich, das baut auf! ;-)

Ach und noch was, deine ferien sind langweilig? Willst du mir nich noc welche schenken von deinen? lol Ich muss nächste Woche wieder arbeiten . :P

_Also dann mal wieder viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chap und bitte bitte bitte reviewt doch wenn ihr meine story lest. Jedesmal nur ein Review is doch ziemlich mager . ;-) Aber besser als keines…. _

_Byebye_

_Zurück zum Grimmauldplatz_

Unten angekommen schlitterte er ins Wohnzimmer. Freudestrahlend kam er zum stehen und schaute seine Leibgarde, die ihn abholten, begeistert an.

„ Ah da bist du ja Harry! Schön dich zu sehen! Du siehst gut aus, wie immer etwas mager, aber sonst! Wie geht es dir?" fragte Lupin anscheinend nicht minder erfreut als Harry über das Wiedersehen. Trotzdem fielen Harry die dunklen Augenringe seines früheren Lehrers auf und man sah dem Mann an das es ihm alles andere als gut ging.

„Gut! Soll ich meine Sachen packen?" sagte Harry aufgeregt. Lupin lächelte und sah Moody auffordernd an.

„ Warte noch Harry, erst müssen wir noch etwas klären. Onkel und Tante sind ja immer noch deine ... Erziehungsberechigten. Und die müssen wir, sagt zumindest Dumbledore, fragen ob wir dich mitnehmen dürfen." meinte Moody mit nicht zu überhörenden Unterton in der Stimme.

Harry nickte und schaute seine " Erziehungsberechtigten" grinsend an. Mitkommen würde er sowieso, denn fragen taten sie nur aus Höflichkeit, das wusste Harry.

Die Dursleys nickten nur und traten noch zwei weitere große Schritte zurück, mit schreckensstarren Gesichtern. „Eigentlich müssten die Dursely sich doch langsam an so etwas gewöhnt haben!" überlegte Harry und schmunzelte.

„Dann steht uns ja nichts mehr im Wege! Allerdings bin ich ein wenig enttäuscht von dir Harry!" knurrte Moody und fixierte ihn mit seinem magischen Auge.

„Wie? Warum denn das jetzt, Professor?" fragte der Junge völlig perplex.

„Nun, wir hätten doch jetzt genauso gut irgendwelche verdammten Todesser sein können. Es wäre für uns ein Leichtes gewesen dich so zu entführen. Da kann man sich nie sicher sein. Denke dran : Immer wachsam!"

„Sie haben Recht, entschuldigen sie Professor!"

„Will ich meinen! Na los, stell uns schon eine Frage damit du dir demnächst sicher sein kannst das wir auch wirklich wir sind!"

Harry starrte den Ex-Auror völlig verwirrt an.

_Was können nur diese Personen und keine Todesser wissen…_

Es war zwar nich die allerbeste Frage, aber immerhin.

Er grinste und fragte: „Welche Gestalt nimmt mein Patronus an?"

„Na die eines Hirschen, genau wie bei deinem Dad damals!" sagte Lupin und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Ihr seid es! Ich war nur so froh hier wegzukommen und hab daher ganz vergessen das es ja auch eine Falle sein könnte. Demnächst denke ich dran, versprochen!" erwiederte Harry nur und Moody nickte ihm grimmig zu.

„Gut, dann wäre das auch geklärt, dann geh packen! Beeil dich aber, wir wollen möglichst schnell zurück. Kein Aufsehen erregen! Tonks kannst du ihm helfen?" fragte Lupin und lächelte Harry munter zu.

Harry stieg mit Tonks im Schlepptau die Treppe hoch und zog einen großen roten Koffer unter dem Bett hervor. Tonks betrachtete den Wecker auf Harrys Nachttisch interessiert.

„ Was soll denn das sein?" fragte sie und schüttelte ihn wie verrückt.

„ Das ist ein Wecker" erklärte Harry grinsend. „ Die Muggel benutzen ihn um pünktlich aufzuwachen. Das Ding schellt dann ganz laut."

„ Wie umständlich diese Muggel doch sind, aber, na ja. Wo sind deine Schulsachen?" sagte Tonks stirnrunzlnt und zwinkerte Harry zu.

Auch Tonks sah müde aus und hatte heute dunkle Haare die schlaff um ihr Gesciht fielen. Tonks war ein Metamorphmagus, also eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer die mit mit ihrem puren Willen ihr Erscheinungsbild verändern konnten. Normalerweise hatte sie meist lockige pinke Haare und war fröhlich und immer gut drauf. Doch handelte sich es jetzt um das Gegenteil.

Wenig später waren sie fertig mit packen.

Harry und Tonks kamen wieder die Treppe herunter, ließen sein Gepäck ein wenig schrumpfen und banden die Koffer aufgeteilt an die Besen.

Harry stellte sich zu den anderen nach draußen auf den Rasen im Garten und winkte fröhlich den Dursleys zu.

„ Wir warten nur noch auf das Signal von Elphias, dann können wir los." sagte Lupin zu Harry gewandt.

Und da war auch schon das Signal, ein Blinken am Himmel verriet der Gruppe das die Luft rein war.

Harry und seine Leibgarde stießen sich vom Boden ab und sausten hoch in den sternenklaren Himmel. Er winkte den Dursleys noch kurz grinsend zu und ließ den Ligusterweg weit hinter sich.

Die Luft war angenehm kühl und Harry genoss es so richtig den Wind um seine Ohren zu spüren. Das vermisste er in den Ferien bei den Dursleys immer am meisten, abgesehen von seinen Freunden natürlich. Das Fliegen! Und natürlich Quidditch, eine Sportart die auf Besen gespielt wurde.

Alle eng aneinander gedrängt flogen sie über ganze Städte. Ab und zu sank einer von den Erwachsenen hinunter um zu sehen wo genau sie waren. Keiner sagte etwas, doch das war Harry nur recht. So konnte er das Fliegen so richtig genießen.

Wenig später klapperten ihm die Zähne und die kalte Nachtluft beschlug ständig seine Brille. So langsam fand er könnten sie ruhigankommen.

Eine knappe Stunde später kamen sie am Grimmauldplatz an und stiegen von ihren Besen.Harrys Laune sank bei dem Anwesen sofort auf den null Punkt und beim Anblick des Hauses wurde ihm abermals schmerzhaft bewusst, das dort drinnen kein Sirius auf ihn warten würde.

Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht zurückkommen, alles würde ihn abermals an Sirius erinnern und er wusste ,dass ihm dieses Haus ohne Sirius auch vollkommen leer vorkommen würde.

Dieses Haus war das alte Haus von den Blacks, Sirius Familie. Es war groß, düster und alles andere als einladent. Die Blacks waren eine Familie gewesen, die beigeister von der schwarzen Magie gewesen waren und stolz darauf schienen „reines Blutes" zu sein. Natürlich gab es Ausnahmen wie zum Beispiel Sirius, doch diese wurden schnell ausgeschlossen und als Blutsverräter abgestempelt.

Sirius war das jedoch alles egal gewesen. Er hatte sich sowieso hier nie Zuhause gefühlt.

Lupin öffnete die große Eingangstür und hielt sie für die anderen auf.

Harry ging vor Lupin als vorletzter hindurch.

Da hang alles wie letzten Sommer, nur das das Haus in der Zeit wo Harry nicht da gewesen war, wohl richtig schön geputzt worden war.

Aber das alte Bild von Sirius Mutter hing immer noch an der Wand und störte in diesem, von düsteren Gegenständen so gut wie möglich gesäuberten, Raum.

Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und Lupin deutete mit seinen Finger an den Lippen daraufhin, bloß leise zu sein, damit das Bild nicht wach wurde und anfing zu kreischen.

Sie vermuteten dass Sirius Mutter es wohl damals mit einem Dauerklebefluch an die Wand gehext hatte, anscheinend hatten sie damit wohl Recht behalten. Aber auch sonst waren die Eltern von Sirius nicht gerade das gewesen was man als nett bezeichnen konnte, hatte Sirius Harry damals erzählt. Seit dem Tod der Eltern gehörte dieses alte, aber große Haus Sirius. Er hatte es Dumbledore als Hauptquartier für den Orden des Phönix angeboten.

Von der Einganshalle gingen sie durch eine große Tür in den Essraum, wo Mrs Weasley gerade Suppe für die Gruppe hinstellte!

„Harry, mein Lieber!" rief Mrs Weasley hoch erfreut, schloß ihn in die Arme und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Harry musste husten weil sie so fest zudrückte, daraufhin ließ sie ihn loß und schob ihn hinüber zum Tisch.

„Hallo Mrs Weasley." Kecuhte er und setzte sich an den langen Tisch.

Die anderen setzen sich ebenfalls und taten sich großzügig Hühnersuppe auf die Teller.

Harry bediente sich ebenfalls mit einer großen Portion und aß.

Seufzend schaute er sich im inzwischen gut bekannten Saal um, nichts war verändert, außer das Mrs Weasley hie und da kleine Dekorationen hinzugefügt hatte um den Raum gemütlicher zu machen.

Sogar die große Uhr der Weasley Familie stand nun hier im Esssaal. Anscheinend hatten sie die Uhr vom Fuchsbau hierher gebracht.

Lupin folgte seinem Blick und beanwortete Harrys Frage.

„ Molly wollte die Uhr hier im Grimmauldplatz haben, da wir ja eh alle zurzeit mehr hier wohnen als anderswo. Recht nützlich, ein echtes Schnuckstück!" zwinkerte Lupin zufrieden. „ Aber schau sie dir mal genauer an!" sagte er fröhlich.

Harry besah sich die Zeiger der Uhr. Diese zeigten nicht etwa die Uhrzeit an, sondern deuteten auf Wörter. Da hieß es zum Beispiel: Bei der Arbeit, Schule, Zuhause, Auf dem Weg und sogar in Gefahr oder tot.

Auch hatte diese besondere Uhr nicht nur 3 Zeiger, sondern für jede Person der Wealseys einen.

Doch war dort ein Zeiger mehr als zuvor, bemerkte Harry plötzlich. Ein Zeiger mit seinem Namen!

„ Molly fand du gehörst zur Familie und dann solltest du auch einen Zeiger an der Uhr bekommen!" murmelte Moody und grinste Harry ebenfalls mit seinem vernarbeten Gesciht an.

Harry lächelte und ihn überkam plötzlich ein wärmendes Gefühl das seine tristen Gedanken für einen Moment verscheuchte. Das bedeutete ihm sehr viel.

Mrs Weasley wuselte nun zu ihnen hinüber.

„ Die Mädchen und Ron sind oben!" sagte sie hastig.

„ Aber ess jetzt erst einmal. Du musst ja hungrig sein vom Flug! Ist dir kalt? Soll ich dir ein Bad einlaufen lassen? Ich bin ja so froh dass es dir gut geht! Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, du bei diesen unfreundlichen Muggels! Aber dir gehts doch auch gut, mein Lieber!" fragte Mrs Weasley und fummelte und zupfte andauernd an ihm rum.

„ Molly, so laß ihn doch in Ruhe essen, ihm gehts doch gut! Setz dich auch und ess was mit!" , sagte Lupin lächelnd und deutet auf einen Stuhl neben ihm.

Seufzend setzte sich Mrs Weasley und zückte den Zauberstab: „ Du hast Recht, Remus! Accio Geschirr!".

Sofort flogen Teller, Messer und Löffel herbei und legten sich ordentlich vor ihr auf den Platz. Mrs Weasley tat sich ebenfalls auf und aß.

„Wo ist denn Arthur? Sag nicht er ist noch arbeiten?" fragte Lupin kopfschüttelnd.

„ Leider doch Remus, er sagt sie brauchen alle Leute im Ministerium! Ziemlich viel Trubel. Dabei arbeitet er doch so hart. Jetzt musste Fudge zugeben das er Unrecht hat und schon müssen alle sofort mehr arbeiten!" klagte Mrs Weasley und runzelte die Stirn. Harry stand auf und nahm den Teller um ihn in die Küche zu bringen und abzuspülen, doch Mrs Weasley deutete ihm er solle ihn stehen lassen und nach oben gehen. Harry ging rasch hinaus und suchte nach seinen Koffern, aber jemand hatte sie schon hinaufgetragen. Er stieg die nun staubfreie, sogar eigentlich schöne Eichentreppe hinauf in den 2 Stock.

An dem Geländer der Treppe waren kunstvolle Grafirungen eingearbeitet, die vorher wegen des angesammelten Staubes gar nicht zur Geltung gekommen waren.

Dort war das Zimmer von ihm und Ron während sie hier im Hauptquartier des Ordens wohnten.

Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet wurde er auch schon von zwei Armen fast umgerissen. Hermine und Ginny strahlten ihn an.

„ Harry, wie gehts dir? Oh, wir wollten dich viel früher holen aber die Erwachsenen hatten etwas dagegen. Sie sagten es wäre sicherer noch zu warten!" srudelte Hermine ohne Luft zu holen schuldbewusst los und setzte sich auf Rons Bett.

Ginny blieb jedoch bei Harry und gab ihm einen Kuss. Ihre roten Haare waren zu einem schlichten Zopf zusammengebunden und sie lächelte ihn glücklich an. Doch trotzdem bemerkte Harry das sie ihn mit einem besorgten Blick musterte und er wandte seinen Blick schnell Hermine zu. Er setzte sich mit Ginny auf sein Bett.

„ Wo ist denn Ron?" fragte Harry erstaunt und sah die Mädchen stirnrunzelnd an.

„ Oh Ron ist glaube ich kurz bei Fred und George, er sollte von Mrs Weasley ihnen etwas bringen. Er weiß aber auch schon dass du da bist!" meinte Hermine und lächelte ihn an.

Aufeinmal riss jemand die Tür auf und schlug sie so laut zu, dass unten das Gemälde von Sirius Mutter anfing zu kreischen: „ Elende Schlammblüter besudeln das Haus meiner reinen Familie! Verfluchen und verbrennen sollte man euch Verräter! Hinfort mit euch ihr dreckigen Hunde, ihr Schufte, ihr unehrenhaften Scheusale, ihr schreck...".

Doch dann wurde sie abgewürgt und man hörte die Männer unten versuchen die Vorhänge wieder vor das Femälde zu zerren.

Harry erkannte die rotschöpfige, große, schlacksige Gestalt, die jetzt schuldbewußt in die Runde grinste, als seinen besten Freund Ron.

„ Hi Alter! Wie gehts? Ich hoffe du hast es ausgehalten bei dem Pack!" fragte Ron und setzte sich zu Hermine.

„ Ja, habs knapp überlebt!" sagte Harryund zwang sich zu einem Grinsen.

„ Und was ist hier so in der Zwischenzeit passiert? Wisst ihr was vom Orden oder von Voldemort?" fragte Harry nun gespannt.

Ron zuckte beim Namen Voldemorts zusammen.

„ Oh mann Ron, wann lernst du es endlich auch den Namen wie wir zu sagen? Du bist der Einzige der ihn noch nicht ausspricht! Das ist ja schon fast albern!" sagte Hermine scharf und schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„ Das will ich auch bleiben! Ihr lebt ja nicht schon immer in der Zaubererwelt, dann hättet ihr auch Schiss davor." verteidigte sich Ron mit beleidigter Miene.

„ Ja, aber..." fing Hermine an doch Ginny würgte sie ab, um den anfangenden Streit zu stoppen.

„ Hört auf jetzt! Ist doch egal, Ron gewöhnt sich da auch noch dran. Ansonsten zwingen wir ihn, aber streiten müssen wir nicht! „.

„ Wisst ihr jetzt mehr als ich oder nicht? Antwortet doch mal!" fragte Harry ungeduldig und sah gespannt in die Runde.

„ Oh, naja nicht viel mehr als du auch. Weißt du der Orden versucht alles um es vor uns geheim zuhalten. Mum meint wir wären noch zu jung." fing Ron an und sah Harry schulternzuckend an.

„ Genau, wir versuchen zwar immer etwas aufzuschnappen, aber das ist so gut wie unmöglich." setzte Hermine noch dazu.

„Wir glauben aber, das wir irgendwelche Spione oder so haben. Mehr wissen wir nicht, denn Mum hat uns erwischt und weggejagt! Und den Trick mit den Langziehohren kannst du auch vergessen! Den kennen die jetzt schon! „ erwiderte Ginny seufzend.

„ Und wie gehts den anderen. Wie geht es...Seidenschnabel?" setzte Harry seine Fragen fort.

„ Seidenschnabel geht es..., nunja..., er ist sehr traurig und frisst kaum etwas. Aber den anderen geht es gut, obwohl Lupin und Tonks auch auffallend ruhig geworden sind. Und dir? Ist bei dir- ist alles klar? antwortete Hermine und besah ihn mit ihrem durchdrigenden Blick, den Harry so hasste. Sie merkte einfach immer wenn etwas nicht stimmte.

„Mit mir ist alles klar soweit. Wirklich. Ich komm schon klar." Sagte Harry rasch und wich Hermines Blick aus.

„ Na schön, aber denk dran, wir sind da wenn du reden willst!" setzte Ginny an doch Harry antwortete schnell:

„ Nein, ich will nicht darüber sprechen. Mir geht es gut!" ,log er.

Hermine betrachtete ich noch einmal mit einem prüfenden Blick.

„Aber erzähl mal, was hast du so gemacht in den Ferien?" fragte Ron nun hastig.

„ Nicht viel. Gelangweilt eben!" antwortete Harry.

Kurz überkam ihn der Drang ihnen über dieses merkwürdige Geschehnis in der Nacht mit Dudley zu erzählen, doch er entschied sich ihnen nichts zu sagen. Sie sollten nicht denken, er wäre ein Nervenbündel, der sich jedes Mal sofort Sorgen machte.

_Denkt doch bitte an das Reviewknöpfchen! ;-) bussi_

_Bis demnächst…_


	4. ZAG Ergebnisse

Hey,

endlich sind mehr Reviews da freu

Da kommt natürlich auch direkt das nächste Chap! ;)

Minnilein: Erstmal Willkommen . Schön das dir meine Story bisher ganz gut gefällt! Ich gebe mir eigentlich auch immer sehr viel Mühe. Das immoemnt noch der Inhalt fehlt liegt vielleicht auch draran das ich mir am Anfang immer mehr egdacht hatte das die Geschichte halt lang werden soll, wie eben ein Buch und das daher immer ein bisschen die Spannung und so fehlt. Aber an den Kapiteln wo ich jetzt schreibe ( ich glaub Kapitel 16 oder so) das ist schon richtig viel Spannung und ich hoffe das in den vrigen Kapiteln von der auch etwas mehr rüberkommt. Aber wie gesagt für Kritik in ich immer offen!

Lythande14: Hallo auch, schön das du meine FF auch liest!

Transmit Disrupt : Das war ja mal weider ein schön langes Review, danke dir, das finde ich klasse! Tja an dem Punkt mit Voldemort muss ich dir leider zustimmen, das ist mir beim Überarbeiten auch teils aufgefallen. Ich weiß auch nich warum der sich bei mir so ruhig verhält ;-). Aber du hast Recht die Morde und so lässt er sich nich nehmen, auch wenn er einen Plan verfolgt. Tjaja, ich hab mich bemüht das in den letzteren Kapiteln die ich jetzt geschrieben hab mehr werden zu lassen. ;)

Das mit der Action, na ja ich wollte immer dass das eine lange story wird mit vielen Details und so was, ob dir das gelingt, man wird sehen, aber deshalb is es am anfang wahrscheinlich immer eher langweilig. Sorry!

Wie sieht das aus mit den Ferien verschenken? lol

So dann man weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen und denkt an die Reviews, Kritik ist immer erwünscht! Lobenswerte Punkte natürlich noch mehr lol! ;-)

Bis dann, byebye

_ZAG- Ergebnisse_

Am nächsten Morgen gingen alle hinunter zum Essen. Mrs Weasley war gerade dabei Fred und George anzuschreien, denn die Zwillinge hatten Ginny eine unechte Spinne unters Essen gemischt. Ginny war kreidebleich und rührte kein Essen an.

Hermine setze sich zu ihr und tröstete sie, indem die zwei über die Zwillinge meckerten und jedes Nachteil an ihnen herauszusuchen. Danach ging es Ginny besser, dafür aber Fred und George schlecht, denn als Strafe mussten sie nachher spülen, ohne Zauberei und den Garten hinter dem Haus entgnomen. Der Garten musste wohl das reinste Paradies für Gnome sein, vermutete Harry, denn dort war seit Jahren keiner mehr gewesen. Als alle fertig waren mit Essen und sogar Ginny überredet werden konnte einen Toast zu essen, machten sich die Zwillinge mürrisch an die Arbeit.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny gingen in den Saalon um dort im Auftrag von Mrs Weasley ein wenig zu putzen. Harry beschloß nach dem Saubermachen nach Seidenschnabel zu schauen und war deswegen besonders eifrig. Anscheinend waren noch immer nicht alle der vielen, großen

Räume im Haus geputzt, denn dieser hier sah noch besonders schlimm aus. Dicke Staubwolken kamen ihnen beim Putzen entgegen und die großenVorhänge waren lauter Spinnenweben. Auch den Mädchen sah man den Ekel ins Gesicht geschrieben. Einmal hörten sie es über sich laut krachen und poltern.

„ Was war das?" fragte Harry, als es von der Decke brökelte.

„ Ach das! Überall im Haus sind irgendwelche Viecher. Lupin meint das wäre nur ein schäbiger kleiner Dachguhl oder Irrwicht." antwortete Ron schulternzuckend. „ Kann natürlich auch nur Kreacher gewesen sein, auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen alten Sachen."

„ Was ist eigentlich mit Kreacher, wegen letztes Jahr?" hakte Harry nach.

Damals hatte Kreacher, der Hauself der Blacks, Harry belogen und alle somit in ernste Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Kreacher war alt und hängte sehr an den verstorbenen Eltern von Sirius. Ständig huschte er im Haus herum und suchte nach Überbleibseln und Sachen seiner alten Herren, die der Putzkollonne noch nicht zum Opfer gefallen worden waren.

„ Der Orden hat beschlossen ihn hier zu behalten. Er könnte ja zu viel ausplaudern! Er steht ja nicht gerade auf unserer Seite, nicht wahr?" sagte Ginny.

„ Außerdem finde ich, kann man ihm nicht all zu böse sein, schließlich ist er schon sehr alt und weiß oft nicht mehr was er tut! Außerdem ist er nur so wie er erzogen wurde!" schimpfte Hermine und rümpfte die Nase.

„ Also ehrlich mal Hermine! Er ist ein fieser kleiner Aufschneider. Wann hörst du endlich auf mit diesem vermaleideitem Belfer Kram? Vor allem aber hat er sich wohl letztes Jahr auf die falsche Seite geschlagen und und angelogen, du erinnerst dich?" maulte Ron genervt.

„ B.Elfe.R, Ron! Nicht Belfer!." verbesserte ihn Hermine.

„ Jaah schon gut! Trotzdem!" murmelte Ron und wandte sich wieder den staubigen Regalen zu.

„Schade das er nicht für uns arbeitet, er wäre ein klasse Spion um herauszufinden was die dunkle Seite so treibt. Viel hört man ja nicht, obwohl Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung jetzt aufgeflogen ist." seufzte Ginny.

„Stimmt, die Todesser verhalten sich ziemlich ruhig, außer die Angriffe auf Muggelhäuser. Eigentlich merkwürdig." erwiederte Ron nachdenklich und kratzte sich mit seiner dreckigen Hand am Kinn, wonach er ein großen schwarzen Fleck an besagter Stelle hatte.

„Als ob Voldemort und seine Anhänger einem kleinen Hauself ihre Pläne verraten würden.", sagte Hermine genervt und wischte Ron den Flecken mit ihrem feuchten Tuch weg.

Ron lief purpurrot an , murmelte ein leises „Danke." und drehte sich dann so schnell er konnte einem anderen Regal zu.

„Aber komisch ist es trotzdem!" fügte Ginny hartnäckig hinzu.

„Eigentlich bin ich froh das wir immoment ein bisschen Ruhe vor denen haben!" murmelte Harry leise und grinste Ginny kurz zu.

Als sie fertig waren, sagte Harry den anderen er wäre kurz nach Seidenschnabel schauen, während Hermine ein altes Buch das sie beim Putzen entdeckt hatten, durchblätterte und Ron und Ginny über Quidditch stritten.

Harry stieg die Treppen hinauf, Seidenschnabels Raum war etwas weiter oben unterm Dach und das Haus hatte mehrere Stockwerke.

Endlich angekommen klopfte Harry an und öffnete die Tür. Dort lag der Hippogreif im Stroh und knabberte an einer toten Ratte herum, die er kurzerhand später auf den Berg Knochen in der anderen Ecke pfefferte. Sonst war aber keiner da.

Der Hippogreif sah überrascht auf und als er Harry sah, legte er sich beruhigt wieder hin. Er sah nicht gut aus, dachte Harry. Er war abgemagert und träge. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr so schön glänzend, sondern trübe und traurig. Harry veigte sich vor dem Tier, wartete bis der Hippogreif seinen Kopf ebenfalls leicht neigte und setzte sich neben dem Vogel- und Pferdeartigem Wesen auf den Boden und tätschelte ihm den Schnabel. Das gefiel Seidenschnabel sichtlich und er schloß die Augen.

„ Du vermisst Sirius genau wie ich, hab ich Recht? Aber weißt du ich schätze wir beiden müssen da durch." flüsterte Harry dem Tier zu.

Seidenschnabel öffnete die Augen und sah Harry aufmerksam an. Es sah so aus als ob er ihn verstand.

Aufeinmal ging die Tür auf und Lupin kam herein.

„ Dachte ich mir doch das du hier steckst! Alles in Ordnug Harry?" fragte er ihn.

Harry nickte „ Ja, ich denke schon."

Lupin kniete sich neben Harry und Seidenschnabel nieder. Er strich dem Hippogreif sanft über das nciht mehr glaänzende dunkle Fell.

„ Wie waren deine Ferien, schön, ja?" fragte Lupin ihn, aber Harry bemerkte den Unterton in seiner Stimme. Er wusste worauf sein alter Lehrer hinaus wollte.

„ Jaah, ging schon!" sagte Harry achselzuckend.

Lupin sah ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue und schmunzelnt an.

„ Sie waren grauenhaft!" gab Harry leicht grinsend zu.

Wieder strich Harry Seidenshcnabel über den Kopf und sein Grinsen verschwand so shcnell wieder, wie es zuvor gekommen war.

„ Er trauert, genauso wie du und ich es tun." sagte Lupin. Überrascht, das er das Thema anschnitt nickte Harry abermals: „ Jaah, sieht so aus! Es geht ihm nicht gut!"

" Und dir, geht es dir gut?" erwiederte Lupin und schaute ihn an.

„ Ich-ich denke schon. Es ist nur so... komisch ohne Sirius, vor allem jetzt, weil er nicht hier ist. Ich meine wir wollten doch..., wir hatten so wenig Zeit miteinander. Irgendwann sollte ich mal zu ihm ziehen, wenn er frei war, hatte er mir versprochen!" murmelte Harry und senkte den Kopf um Lupin nicht in die Augen schauen zu müssen.

„ Ja, ich weiß was du meinst. Aber wir dürfen jetzt nicht den Kopf hängen lassen! Er war mein bester Freund neben deinem Vater, Harry. Aber wir haben eine Aufgabe und Sirius war klar das er, nein das wir alle ein Risiko eingehen! Doch wir haben zugesagt, wir haben uns entschieden zu kämpfen!" antwortete der Mann und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter.

" Es war aber bestimmt nicht von ihm beasichtigt, zu...in diesen Vorhang zu fallen oder? Warum er, warum Sirius? Musste er nicht genug durchmachen? Wann hatte er nach seiner Schulzeit denn schon ein glückliches Leben?" schimpfte Harry. Er war froh die ganzen Gefühle jetzt rauslassen zu dürfen.

" Hättest du es denn einem anderen eher gegönnt, ich meine natürlich außer den Todessern ?" fragte Lupin ihn, dessen Stimme jetzt rau und traurig erklang.

„ Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ihm auch nicht!" sagte Harry leise und wieder spürte er das Brennen in seinen Augen.

„ Denke dran Harry, ich und nicht nur ich, wir alle sind für dich da, für uns alle da! Molly, Ron; Hermine;Ginny, Arthur; Mad-Eye, Ich und alle anderen! Wir halten hier alle zusammen und sind sozusagen eine große Familie! Du bist keineswegs alleine, verstanden? Also Kopf hoch, ja?" ermunterte ihn Professor Lupin.

Harry nickte und fühlte sich nun wirklich besser. Irgendwie war Lupin für ihn schon immer wie ein Verwandter, wie ein netter Onkel gewesen. Lupin klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, gerade als Mrs. Weasley laut zum Essen rief.

„ Gehen wir Harry! Du kannst Seidenschnabel ja nachher noch Reste hochbringen".

Und so gingen sie zusammen hinunter zum Essen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry von einem leichtem Kitzeln im Ohr auf. Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf und sah Hedwig mit dem Schnabel klackernd erwartend an.

„ Hedwig? Was ist denn los?" gähnte Harry genervt und bemerkte erst jetzt das eine tote Maus auf seinem Bauch lag.

Hedwig erwartete Lob für den Fang, doch Harry ließ sich müde zurück ins Kissen fallen. Beleidigt flog Hedwig mit der Maus im Schnabel auf den Schrank und drehte Harry die Schwanzfedern zu. Harry zog sich an und versuchte Hedwig mit Eulenkeksen wieder zur Versöhnung zu überreden.

Doch die hatte absoulut keine Lust darauf. Seufzend legte Harry den Keks in Hedwigs Käfig, damit sie sich ihn doch noch holen konnte und weckte Ron.

Der reibte sich grummelnd die Augen, sah kurz auf und schlief wieder ein.

Schließlich hatte Hary aufgegeben Ron wach zu kriegen und wollte gerade hinnunter zum Frühstück gehen als die beiden Mädchen mit Briefen wedelnt ins Zimmer kamen.

„ Post von Hogwarts! Die üblichen Listen und die Erinnerung an den elften September. Das Ergebnis unserer ZAG Prüfungen ist auch dabei!" sagte Hermine aufgeregt und gab Harry seinen Brief und einen legte Rons auf dessen Nachtisch. Ginny eilte zu Harry gab ihm einen Kuss und setzte sich zu Harry, der sich völlig verwirrt auf sein Bett niedergelassen hatte.

Er schluckte.

An seine ZAG Prüfungsergebinsse hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. ZAG waren Zauberergrade und so etwas wie ein Abschluss auf Hogwarts.

Nach den ZAG (Zauberergrad) Prüfungen kamen dann noch die UTZ (Unheimlicher toller Zauberer). Harry nahm sich vor den Brief mit seinen Prüfungsnoten erst später zu öffnen.

Derweil versuchte Hermine ihr Glück bei Ron, mit wesentlich mehr Erfolg. Hermine setzte sich an den Bettrand und rüttelte Ron wach.

„Aufstehen Ron du alte Schlafmütze!"

Grummelnd murmelte Ron irgendetwas was Harry nicht verstehen konnte und drehte sich um.

Dann flüsterte Hermine Ron ins Ohr das er das erste Quidditch Spiel verschlafen hätte und sie wegen ihm verloren hätten und sofort sprang Ron erschrocken auf.

„ Na bitte und schon habe ich dich wach!" sagte Hermine zufrieden und kicherte verhalten.

Dann gingen alle vier, auch Ron mittlerweile fertig angezogen und mit ebenso bangem Blick auf seine ZAG-Ergebnisse, hinunter zum Frühstück und gesellten sich zu Fred und George.

Harry und Ron legten ihre Briefe beide auf Seite um sie nachher zu öffnen. Acuh Ron hatte vor sein Zeugnis später in aller Ruhe anzuschauen.

Die Zwillinge waren im Gespräch mit den älteren Weasley Brüdern Bill und Charlie.

„ Worüber reden die denn da so intensiv?" fragte Hermine.

„ Über das letzte Quidditch Spiel gestern. Schweden gegen Russland. Totaler Reinfall für Schweden!" meinte Ron und schmierte sich großzügig ein Brötchen mit Marmelade.

„ Ja genau, warte wie wars Fred, 450:140 für Russland?" erwiderte George kopfschüttelnd.

„ Jep genau, peinlich, peinlich ! Vor allem haben die noch kein Spiel der Saison gewonnen oder von Gleichstand ganz zu schweigen!" stimmte ihm Fred zu und nickte.

Harry hörte interessiert zu. Über die Punkte von verschiedenen Ländern wusste er nichts. Wie auch, wenn er im Ligusterweg war. Dabei liebte er Quidditch und wüsste nur zu gern immer Bescheid. Während die Jungs noch heftig weiter über verschiedene Quidditch-Mannschaften und Taktiken diskutierten, erzählte Hermine Ginny was ein Cd-Player war, denn die hatte vor in ihrem nächsten Jahr Muggelkunde zu belegen. Ständig hörte man ein „Wow" oder ein „Ooh" von Ginny kommen. Die fand es seit geraumer Zeit aüßerst spannend, wie die Muggel in ihrer Welt klarkamen.

Harry blickte jedoch auf als sich quietschend die Tür aufging. Mit wehendem Reisemantel stolzierte Snape in den Essraum. Sein Blick war grimmig wie immer auch auch sein langes, schwarzes fettiges Haar machte den Zaubertranklehrer nich sympathischer. Snape warf Harry und seinen Freunden einen kurzen hasserfüllten Blick zu, sprach dann kurz mit Lupin und ging mit ihm und Moody zusammen hinaus.

Ron fragte erstaunt: „ Was wollte Snape den hier? Und dann noch von Lupin und Moody ? Nicht gerade seine besten Freunde, oder?" .

„Vielleicht ein Nachricht von Dumbledore überbringen!" erwiederte Harry.

Schulternzuckend und mit gerunzelter Stirn wandte Harry sich wieder den anderen zu.

Nach dem Frühstück setzten sich Harry und Ron mit ihren Briefen ins Wohnzimmer. Unruhig ließen sie sich in die alten, jedoch noch äußerst gemütlichen Sesseln fallen und sahen sich an.

„ Sollen wir?" fragte Ron nervös.

„ Ich denke schon!" antwortete Harry nicht minder aufgeregt. Er nahm den Umschlag in die Hand und riss ihn vorsichtig auf. Dann holte er zwei Pergamentblätter hinaus. Auf dem ersten der beiden Blätter stand:

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

_Wir dürfen ihnen die freudige Mitteilung überbringen das ihre Zauberergrad Prüfungsergebnisse angekommen sind. Ihre theoretischen und praktischen Aufgaben wurden von hochqualifizierten Prüfungshexen und Zauberern ausgewertet und uns mittgeteilt. Ihre Noten finden sie auf dem beiliegendem Blatt._

_Wir wünschen ihnen noch schöne Ferien und freuen uns am elften September auf ihre Rückkehr nach Hogwarts._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Prof. Minerva McGonagall, _

_Stellvertretene Schulleiterin,_

_Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor_

Als Harry das erste Blatt gelesen hatte, legte er das Pergamentblatt auf den Cafetisch und schluckte. Jetzt kam das Formblatt mit seinen Prüfungsnoten. Was, wenn er durchgefallen war? Was sollte er dann machen? Harry schüttlete den Kopf um diesen Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Auch Ron hatte den ertsen brief gelesen und holte mit zitternden Händen das nächste Blatt aus dem Umschlag. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Er schloß die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und las:

_Prüfungsergebnisse der Stufe : ZAG ( Zauberergrad)_

_Mr Harry James Potter_

_Mit folgenden Noten wurden ihre Ergebnisse bewertet:_

_O Ohnegleichen; E Erwartungen übertroffen; A Annehmbar; S Schlecht; M Mies; T Troll_

_Verwandlung: E_

_Zauberkunst: E_

_Geschichte der Zauberei: S_

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: O_

_Zaubertränke: A_

_Kräuterkunde: A_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: A_

_Astronomie: A_

_Wahrsagen: M_

_Insgesamt haben sie die ZAG Prüfungen erfolgreich bestanden! _

_Für ihre nächste Klassenstufe werden sie Anfang des Schuljahres ihre Kurse neu wählen müssen. Außerdem wird im 6 Schuljahr zudem auch ein Berufskundetag stattfinden an dem alle Schüler und Schülerinnen des 6 Schuljahres teilnehmen müssen._

_Wir wünschen ihnen ein schönes Schuljahr und freuen uns, sie bei den UTZ Prüfungen wiederzusehen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Professor Tiffany Tofty,_

_Prüfungshexe_

Darunter standen noch eine Reihe von anderer Namen der verschiedenen Prüfer und Prüferinnen.

Harry blickte fassungslos auf, er hatte bestanden! Sogar in Zaubertränke war er nicht durchgerasselt. Erleichtert ließ er sich zurück in den Sessel sinken. Er fühlte sich viel entspannter und so, als wäre ihm ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen.

Auch Ron sah man es an das er durchaus erleichtert war.

Als hätte sie es gewusst, kam Hermine ins Zimmer gestürzt.

„ Und Jungs? Wie ist euer Prüfungsergebnis? Ich habe in allen Fächern bestanden! In Muggelkunde sogar mit Ohnegleichen! sagte sie ohne Unterbrechung als konnte sie nicht fragen das Harry und Ron sich selber nach ihren Noten erkundigte. Dann setzte sie sich neben Harry und nahm sein Prüfungsblatt ganuer in Betracht.

Auch Rons Blatt wurde genaustens durchgelesen und sie begutachtete seine Noten.

„ Wie stehts Ron?" fragte Harry und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„ Ich hab in allem bestanden außer in Wahrsagen und in Geschichte der Zauberei nur ganz knapp mit einem S ! Um ehrlich zu sein, in Zaubertränke hätte ich damit nicht gerechnet!" erzählte Ron und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich hab Wahrsagen auch nicht bestanden, in Geshcihte der Zauberei hab ich auch nur ein S!" erwiederte Harry munter und grinste froh.

Hermine schien zufrieden zu sein mit den Noten der Jungs, denn sie sagte nichts.

Am Mittag wusch Rons Mutter die Sachen von allen und legte ihnen Frische aufs Bett. Am nächsten Morgen wollten sie in die Winkelgasse gehen und die fehlenden Schulbücher, Federkiele, Zutaten für Tränke und alles was sonst noch Mangelware war einkaufen.

Für Harry hatte Mrs Weasley seinen Geldbeutel mit Gold aus seinem Verlies in der Gringotts Bank geholt.

Harry und Ron waren gerade dabei am rätseln wer wohl das erste Quidditch Spiel der Saison eröffenen würde, als Ginny und Hermine mit Krummbein auf dem Arm ins Zimmer kamen.

„ Ron, sperr Pig besser in seinen Käfig ein. Glaub mir es ist besser sonst dreht er gleich durch! „ sagte Hermine und nickte hinüber zu der Winzeule die auf Rons Nachtischlampe herumhackte.

Kaum wollte Ron nach dem Grund fragen, zeriss ein lauter Knall die Stille.

Wie vorhergesagt flatterte Pig aufgeregt hin und her, am Ende knallte sie vor die Birne an der Decke und segelte im Sturzflug in Rons Hand.

Harry, machte langsam die Tür auf und sah Fred und George die mit Händen auf den Ohren sich halb tot kicherten. Vor Lachen schüttelnd kamen sie ins Zimmer von Harry und Ron und mussten sich bei Hermine abstützen um nicht umzufallen.

„ Huhuhu, hey Leute habt ihr das gesehen? Voll krass! Die Dinger gehn ab wie ein Zäpfchen!" kreischte Fred.

George nickte unter einem erneuten Lachanfall und schlug sich auf die Knie.

„ Nein, gesehen nicht, aber gehört! Ihr Idioten bringt hier alles durcheinander und eure Mum zur Verzweiflung. Ihr benehmt euch wie Erstklässler !Tut doch zur Abwechslung mal was Sinnvolles!" sagte Hermine verärgert und versuchte Krummbeins Krallen aus ihrem Pullover zu friemeln, denn der Kater hatte sich vor Angst festgekrallt.

„ Wir tun hier sehr wohl etwas Sinnvolles! Wir testen gerade unsere neuste Entwicklung! Wir tun etwas für unseren Laden!" sagte Fred mit gekünstelter ernsten Stimme und hob eine Augenbraue.

„ Also bitte! Nennt ihr das etwa Sinnvoll? Ihr soltet eurer Mum mal etwas Gutes tun!" facuhte sie nun wütend.

„ Hermine, wir tuen ständig was Gutes! Zum Beispiel der Garten letztens, den wir höchstperönlich entgnomt haben! Außerdem war das doch nur ein kleiner Spaß! Oder bist du der Meinung wir sollten nichts für unser Geschäft tun? Der Laden läuft total klasse!" meinte George immer noch glucksend.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und stolzierte aus dem Raum.

„ Was hat die denn? Naja das wird auf jeden Fall der Renner bei _Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze_! George und ich werden mal ein paar euch zuschicken nach Hogwarts! Könnt ihr ja mal in Zaubertränke loslassen ! Ihr müsst uns dann unbedingt sagen wie Snapes Blick war! Das wäre ein Spaß! Komm George, wir müssen sie noch verbessern und die Preisliste fertigstellen." sagte Fred und die Zwillinge maschierten in ihr Zimmer. Ron sah Harry vielsagend an und Harry zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern.

Den ganzen Mittag lang waren Harry und die anderen damit beschäftigt zu putzen. Leider waren immer noch nicht alle Räume blitzblank und so mussten sie helfen. Ron meckerte die ganze Zeit rum, Ginny verbrachte hauptsächlich die Zeit damit Gemälde anzuschauen, Fred und George waren in ihrem Laden in der Winkelgasse beschäftigt, konnten also nicht mithelfen und Hermine und Ginny (die nachher unter den strengen Blicken Hermines nachgegeben hatte) putzen was das Zeug hielt. Harry half in Gedanken versunken mit, machte aber leider mehr Schmutz als das er sauber machte.

Als dann Mrs Weasley zum Essen rief waren alle heilfroh.

Harry und Ron schmissen die Besen in die Ecke und die Mädchen stellten ihre ordentlich in eine Ecke und schlurften hinterher.

Es saßen alle schon unten beim Essen als die Vier ebenfalls zu der Runde staßen.

Harrys ganze Leibgarde war zum Mittag gekommen. Tonks hatte heute wieder ungepflegt wirkende, graue Haare und sah nicht besser aus als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung.

Sogar Arthur Weasley, Rons Dad, hatte es anscheinend geschafft zum Essen zu erscheinen. Moody und Lupin unterhielten sich über irgendetwas sehr ernst. Mundungus erzählte Kingsley Shackelbolt, der sehr gelangweiligt wirkte, über seine neuste Errungenschaft, einem alten Kessel.

Fred und George waren ebenfalls zum Mittagessen wiedergekommen, ließen zwei Braten durch die Luft schwirren und ab und zu gegeneinander prallen.

Tonks schaute ihnen teilnahmslos zu.

Zu Harrys Erleichterung war nirgendwo Snape zu sehen, also setzte er sich hin und beobachteten Krummbein, der versuchte die Braten zu fangen die die Zwillinge hin und her schwirren ließen.

Als Mrs Weasley mit dem Kartoffelsalat hereinkam bekam sie prompt einen der Braten gegen den Kopf. Vor Schreck ließ sie daraufhin den Salat fallen, den Moody im letzten Moment mit einem Schwebezauber auffing. Mit ansteigener Röte im Gesicht schritt sie auf Fred und George zu, die Hals über Kopf versuchten zu flüchten.

„ Die krieg ich gleich noch, verlasst euch drauf. Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr was ich mit ihnen machen soll. Jeder von den beiden hat schon mehr Briefe von Hogwarts geliefert als alle zusammen. Jetzt haben sie diesen merkwürdigen Scherzartikelladen aufgemacht und die Schule haben sie ja gar nicht erst beendet, was haben wir falsch gemacht?" sagte Mrs Weasley und setzte sich kopfschüttelnd hin.

„ Aber das ist doch schön Mum, ich meine wenn du Briefe bekommst!" scherzte Bill und grinste frech.

„ Fang du nicht auch noch an!" meinte Mrs Weasley nur und bedeutete allen mit dem Essen zu beginnen. Nach dem Essen erzählten sie alle noch von den Scherzen die sie früher so in der Schule getrieben hatten, es wurde dabei viel gelacht und sogar Harry fand, dass das doch ein schöner Abend war und verdrängte seine traurigen Gedanken für diese Zeit in seinen Hinterkopf.

Um kurz vor elf wurden alle nach oben gejagt, weil sie Morgen noch zur Winkelgasse mussten. Harry und Ron redeten auch nicht mehr lange, was auch daran lag das Ron doch ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen war.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ich will ja nich gierig werden aber vielleicht kommen ja noch mehr Leser dazu, jedenfalls freut sich das Reviewknöpfchen! Auch auf die jetzigen Leser natürlich! ;-)


	5. Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze

Huhu,

so Leute es geht weiter. Ich hoffe doch das euch dieses Chap wieder ein bisschen besser gefällt. Leider ist immer noch nich viel Action da aber ich hoffe das nicht allzu schlimm ist und ihr der story treu bleibt! ;-)

Tja und nun geht's weiter. Wie immer hoffe ich auf viele Reviews.

Gaaaaaaaaaaanz viele Grüße

Eure Baghira (Cati)

_Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie alle aus den Betten geschmissen. Mrs Weasley reichte Harry schnell seinen frisch gewaschenen Hogwarts Umhang und ging dann in Eile weiter zu Ron.

Kurze Zeit später saßen alle am Frühstückstisch. Jeder gähnte und jammerte er wolle nur noch ein Stündchen weiterschlafen. Doch Mrs. Weasley zeigte keine Gnade und zwang sie wenigstens eine Scheibe Toast zu Essen.

Nach dem Frühstück stiegen sie dann alle in die Wagen vom Ministerium, die sich Mr Weasley geliehen hatte. Von außen sahen diese ganz normal aus, doch von innen waren sie magisch vergrößert, so dass alle Koffer und Personen hineinpassten.

Sie fuhren merkwürdigerweise überhaupt nicht lange. Doch Harry überraschte noch kaum etwas in der Welt der Zauberei. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt.

Schließlich waren sie da und gingen in einen schmuddeligen alten Pub, der für Muggel unsichtbar war. Überall saßen alte Zauberer und verschleierte alte Hexen. Hie und da konnte man sogar ein paar merkwürdige Gestalten erkennen, die so etwas wie kalte Leber aßen. Beim Eintreten warfen einige missmutige Zauberer ihnen interessierte Blicke zu.

Ein sehr dunkel gekleiderter Mann sprach aufgeregt mit einem verängstigten alten Zauberer der nur immer nickte, doch dann plötzlich laut protstierte. Der dunkle Mann stand auf und Harry konnte nun in das Gesicht vin ihm sehen und erschrack. Erstarrt blieb er stehen und starrte – er konnte es kaum glauben- in das Gesicht eines echten Vampires. Er war sehr blass und zeigte seine langen gefährlichen Eckzähne.

Nun hatte auch Harry es sehr eilig aus dem engen Pub zu kommen. Also zogen sie ihre Umhänge an und gingen an der Bar vorbei auf den Hinterhof. Dort war eine rissige alte Mauer und genau an der Mauer tippte Mr Weasley den dritten Stein von links an. Die Steine verschoben sich rasch und gaben wenig später einen Steinbogen zu einer sehr belebten Straße frei.

Der Winkelgasse.

In diesem kleinen Ort in London, für Muggel unbegänglich, gab es alles was das Herz eines jeden Zauberers begehrte. Im dichten Gedrängel sah man nur wenig, doch alle Menschen hier waren Zauberer oder Hexen.

„In sagen wir mal zwei Stunden treffen wir uns alle bei Florish & Blotts. Ok? Seid pünktlich!" mahnte Mrs Weasley sie und fügte dann noch mit scharfen Blick, besonders an die Zwillinge: „

Keiner und damit mein ich auch wirklich keiner...betritt die Nokturngasse! Verstanden? Auch ihr nicht Fred! George!"

„Mum wir sind volljährig!" maulten sie doch Mr Weasley ermahnte sie mit einem scharfen Blick.

Die Zwillinge gaben zähneknirschend nach und entfernten sich in Richtung ihres Ladens. Mrs Weasley schien erleichtert einer Diskussion entkommen zu sein und scheuchte sie alle weg.

Als erstes gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine in einen Laden wo man alle möglichen Zutaten für Zaubertränke bekam.

Sie machten sich einen Spaß daraus alle möglichen ekligen Dinge die dort in den Gläsern schwammen, wie zum Beispiel Froschaugen, tote Scarabäuskäfer und... Spinnen (Ron machte einen komischen Laut, trat zwei große Schritte zurück und verzog angewiedert das Gesicht), sich anzuschauen.

Rasch kauften sie die Zutaten die in letzter Zeit zu wenig geworden waren und gingen durch die Tür wieder hinaus in das rege Teiben der Winkelgasse.

Dannach schlenderten sie durch die Gasse und blieben ab und zu an einem der Schaufenster stehn.

Gerade kamen sie am engen Durchgang der Nokturngasse vorbei, als sie die Malfoys (Draco und seine Mutter Narzissa Malfoy) sahen.

„ Oh nein, bloß weg hier bevor die uns sehen!" scheuchte Hermine sie.

Doch zu spät!

Feixend versperrte Draco Malfoy ihnen den Weg. Seit dem ersten Schuljahr waren sie verfeindet und es gab immer Streit wenn sie sich sahen. Draco Malfoy trennte sich kurz von seiner Mutter und kam auf sie zu.

„Wen haben wir den hier? Potter und sein Gefolge!" sagte er arrogant. „

Lass uns in Ruhe Malfoy! „ erwiederte Harry genervt und trat hinter Ron vor.

„Warte ich überleg eben...( Er zog eine nachdenkliche Miene) Nein, immoment würde ich viel lieber mit euch Jammerlappen mich ein wenig unterhalten!" zischte Malfoy.

„Wir aber nicht mit so einem Schleimbeutel wie dir!" brummte Ron.

„ Ich hätte da auch schon ein interessantes Thema!", grinste Malfoy nun und tat als hätte er Ron nicht gehört.

„ Wie gehts eigentlich deinem Patenonkelchen? Ach ja, sorry! Ich vergaß er..."

Aber er kam mit seinem Satz nicht zu Ende.

„Halt dein dreckiges Maul!" zischte Harry zornig.

Wie konnte Malfoy es wagen, dachte er.

Ron und Hermine hielten Harry erschrocken zurück.

„Hau jetzt ab Malfoy! Sonst verhex ich dich so, das du dich nicht mehr in die Schule traust!" warnte Hermine und holte ihren Zaubersstab heraus.

Lachend verschwand Malfoy.

„Ich kill ihn, wenns sein muss auch ohne Zauberstab!" flüsterte Harry wütend.

„Fang bloß keine Prügelei an, bitte! Lass ihn reden!" besänftigte Hermine ihn.

Schnell bogen sie nach rechts ab und gingen hinein in den Laden von Madam Malkins.Dort kauften sie sich alle jeweils einen neuen Festumhang.

Danach beschlossen sie noch, Fred und George in ihrem Laden einen Besuch abzustatten. Hastig schoben sie sich durch die vielen Hexen und Zauberer die sich ebenfalls durch die Menschenmegen quetschten.

Ron führte sie vorbei an Ollivander, dem Zauberstabladen, in eine Abzweigung der Winkelgasse. In der Mitte dieser Einkaufsstraße sahen sie einen Laden, aus dem mehrere Schüler ein und aus gingen.

Als sie vor dem Laden standen sahen sie einige Mitschüler mit vollen Tüten an sich vorbei gehen.

„ Na, dass Geschäft scheint ja zu laufen!" grinste Ron.

Harry konnte gut verstehen, warum so viele Leute aufmerksam die Schaufenster ds Ladens begutachteten. Schon alleine das Äußere von _Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ war einfach unübersehbar. Grelle Farben blitzen einem aus dem Schaufenster entgegen und die verlockensten Scherzartikel lagen auf den Regalen im Schaufenster. Feuerwerksknaller zischten hinter der Scheibe hin und her und ließen bunte Farbregen hinunter prasseln und das machte es alleine shcon wert den Laden einmal genauer zu durchsuchen.

Schnell betraten die Vier den Laden.

Drinnen war es noch viel enger, so viele Schüler standen an den Regalen und Tischen. Harry staunte nicht schlecht als sie _Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ betraten. Überall an den Wänden zogen sich große Regale mit allen möglichen Scherzartikeln die es gab entlang.

Links, in einem großen Regal, waren dutzende von Juxzauberstäben, merkwürdigen Kaugummis mit Spezialeffekten, Bonbons mit besonderen Wirkungen und vielem anderen Zeugs, das Harry noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite waren Kästen mit Blechen voll Kanarienkremschnitten (wenn man sie aß bekam man überall Feder), Nasch-und-Schwänz Leckereien ( aß man eine Hälfte davon wird man so krank das man nicht zum Unterricht kann, ist man dann die andersfarbige Seite, wurde man plötzlich wieder gesund) und verschiedene Biscuittörtchen Arten, die wie Harry sicher war, nicht nur zum Essen da waren.

Hinter der Theke an der Kasse stand Fred und bediente die Kundschaft, George half ihm und packte die Scherzartikel in Tüten. Harry, Ron und Hermine drängelten sich zu den Zwillingen hinter die Theke.

„ Da seid ihr ja!" rief George und schlug Ron auf die Schulter. „ Dachten schon ihr kämt nicht mehr."

„ Das lassen wir uns doch nicht entgehen!" grinste Harry.

„ Und wie gefällt euch der Laden? Läuft doch ganz gut oder?" frohlockte Fred und gab einem Schüler das Wechselgeld.

„ Scheint so. Habt ihr wirklich klasse hinbekommen! „ staunte sogar Hermine die sich nicht genug umschauen konnte.

„Ein Lob von der werten Miss Granger! Ich danke! Aber du hast Recht, ja, das Geschäft boomt!" erwiederte George und räumte neue Scherzhüte in ein Regal hinter der Theke.

Harry erkannte diese als die Hüte die sie in Hogwarts schon verkauft hatten.

Wenn man einen Hut aufsetzte, verschwand der Kopf von der tragenden Person. Schon in der Schule hatte dieser Artikel reichlich Begeisterung der Schüler geweckt.

Harry und Ron suchten sich mehrere Scherzartikel aus und wollten sie bezahlen gehen.

„ Lasst mal stecken, wir schenken das Zeug euch. Für unseren Finanzier und unseren Bruder!" Fred zwinkerte den beiden verschmitzt zu.

Harry hatte damals seinen ganzen Gewinn, vom Trimagischen Turnier, ein Preisgeld von tausend Galleonen, den Zwillingen für ihren Laden geschenkt.

So konnten Fred und George Räumlichkeiten und die Entwicklung der Artikel für den Laden finanzieren.

„ Danke!" sagten Harry und Ron stopften die Tüten in ihre Taschen.

Hermine schaute auf die Uhr und sagte dann erschrocken:

„ Mist, schnell in fünf Minuten müssen wir bei Florish & Blotts sein! Der Laden ist drei Gassen weiter."

Die anderen zwei nickten und alle verabschiedeten sich von den Zwillingen.

Sie stürzten aus dem vollen Laden hinaus auf die Gasse.

Hastig rannten sie im Zick zack an den Menschenmassen vorbei und kamen prustend an, genau rechtzeitig.

Völlig außer Atem drückten sie die Tür zum Buchladen auf und schlängelten sich ihren Weg durch die Menge. Die meisten Leute waren Schüler aus Hogwarts, dann waren da noch Eltern und auch alte schrullige Hexen, die anscheinend nach einem Buch für Kräuter suchten. Ein paar Mitschüler grüßten im Vorbeigehen oder nickten den Dreien zu.

In einer hinteren Ecke stand der Rest von den Weasleys. Harry schätzte das, dass wohl die einzigste freie Ecke im ganzen Laden war. Denn der war völlig überfüllt. Hastig rannte der Besitzer des Ladens hin und her, ständig suchend nach immer anderen Büchern.

Ginny hatte den Großteil ihrer Bücher schon eingekauft und Mrs Weasley ging eifrig die Liste noch einmal durch.

„Ah da seid ihr ja! Schrecklich wie voll es ist. Naja, versucht mal eure Bücher zu finden und kommt dann wieder her." sagte sie und scheuchte sie weg.

Mit viel Mühe fanden sie ihre Bücher.Ausgerechnet Malfoy lief ihm ein zweites Mal über den Weg.

Sagte nichts aber grinste sie verstohlen an. Harry schaute ihm mit bösen Blicken hinterher, doch Hermine legte ihm warnend die Hand auf die Schulter.

Schnell gingen sie zurück zu Rons Mutter, die schon an der Kasse wartete. Rasch bezahlten sie die Bücher und verließen dicht aneinander gedrückt den Laden.

Doch draußen herrschte nicht weniger Geschubse und Gedrängel. Auf dem Rückweg kamen sie an einem Quidditch Laden, _Qualität für Quidditch_, vorbei, hatten jedoch keine Zeit sich umzusehen. Ron und Harry unterhielten sich daraufhin den ganzen Rückweg über Quidditch, was die Mädchen deutlich nervte.

Am Grimmauldplatz angekommen brachten sie erst einmal die ganzen neuen Tüten in ihre Zimmer. Hermine hatte mehrere Tüten voll Bücher, da sie so ziemlich fast alle Fächer auf Hogwarts belegt hatte. Ron bestaunte die rappelvollen Tüten und riß den Mund auf.

„Bei Merlin, Hermine, wie viele Fächer hast du für dieses Jahr im Schnitt so genommen?" fragte Ron stirnrunzelnt.

„ Oh einige, Arithmantik, Muggelkunde, Erweiterungskurs für Astronomie und Verwandlung behalten wir ja sowieso,..." fing Hermine an den Fingern an aufzuzählen.

„ Ah ja! Ach und wie willst du das alles hinkriegen? Du wirst das ganze Jahr über pauken müssen. Dann auch noch die Prüfungen!" meinte Harry ungläubig.

„Hast du dann überhaupt noch Zeit für uns so zwischendurch?" fragte Ron und wurde plötzlich knallrot im Gesicht. „Ich meine Freunde sind doch wichtig, klar oder, fügte er shcnell hinzu.

Harry grinste und Hermine schenkte ihm ein gütiges Lächeln.

„Tja im Gegensatz zu euch beiden, lerne ich viel, damit ich irgendwann mal nicht als Putzfrau oder so arbeiten muss. Außerdem ist das ja gar nicht ganz so viel wenn man ein bisschen vorarbeitet und Zeit für meine freunde werde ich natürlich immer haben." erwiederte sie und schaute Ron belustigt an aber versetzte ihnen sogleich einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, angesichts der Tatsache mit dem leidigen thema lernen.

Für Harry und Ron war vollkommen klar, dass sie Hermine wohl am besten für den Rest des Tages aus dem Weg gingen. Ihre Laune war wirklich übel, übler als sonst vor einem neuen Schuljahr, fand Harry. Sie war ja schon immer nervös gewesen, aber so. Schulternzuckend verließen die Jungs den Schlafraumvon Hermine. Für gewöhnlich fing sie jetzt an ihre Bücher zu lesen und das sehr gründlich.

Die letzten beiden Tage vor der Abfahrt nach Hogwarts verliefen eher ruhig, Hermine brütete über die neuen Schulbücher ( Harry schätze, dass wenn sie so weiter lernte, würde sie die Bücher noch vor Hogwarts alle fertig haben), Harry und Ron spielten Zauberschach oder spielten mit Ginny, Bill, Fred und George Quidditch im Garten. Jede fünf Minuten rannte ein Erwachsener in Eile rein und raus, bis Hermine irgendwann durchdrehte und rumbrüllte, sie sollen doch mal leise die Tür schließen, man könne gar nicht lernen! Harry, Ginny und Ron waren dabei in lautes Kichern ausgebrochen, wonach hermine verärgert ihre Bücher unter den arm nach und in ihres und Ginnys Zimmer ging.

Dann war es endlich soweit, der 11 September war nun endlich gekommen. Hastig rannten Harry, die Weasley Kinder und Hermine, durch das Haus, auf der Suche nach Dingen die sie vergessen hatten.

Verzweifelt huschte Ron umher, auf der Suche nach Pig. Mit der Hilfe der anderen fand er die kleine Eule schließlich schlummernd in einer der Teetassen im Küchenschrank.

Als dann endlich alles gepackt war und auch Pig in ihrem Käfig verstaut war, stiegen sie in die Autos.

„Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß in der Schule, lernt eifrig! Seid vorsichtig und passt auf euch auf!"

Dann gab sie ihrem Mann noch einen Kuss und trat drei Schritte zurück.

Mr Weasley stieg ins Auto und fuhr los. Mrs Weasley winkte ihnen noch lange hinterher, bis sie und das Haus irgendwann verschwunden waren. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte Harry sich zurück. Es wäre alles so schön wenn Sirius jetzt dabeiständ und ihm ebenfalls zum Abschied winken würde, oder als Hund die Autotür hochsprang.

Wenn doch das ganze Leben so wäre wie mit den Weasleys, Hermine, Ginny und allen anderen.


	6. Zurück nach Hogwarts

Ein großes Hallo!

Eigentlich graust es mir ja nach nur einem Review schon ein neues Chap reinzusetzten, aber es ist eigentlich nur kurz und dann is das okay.

Ich hoffe aber das esbald wieder mehr wird an Kommentaren, das wäre lieb!

Minnilein: Danke für dein Lob! Da macht es gleich mehr Lust zu schreiben! Das noch nich wirklich viel passiert stimmt schon, aber ich hab das ja letztens schon erklärt! bussi für die lieben Reviews

An alle anderen, wenn ihr die FF lest bitte bitte ein kurzes oder vllt auch langes O:-) Kommi hinterlassen! Dankö!

Liebe Grüße aus Emmerich von meinen PC aus

Baghira

_Zurück nach Hogwarts_

Nach etwa einer Stunde kamen sie am Bahnhof Kings Cross an und stiegen aus. Mit vollen Gepäckwagen schlenderten sie unauffällig (so weit man das mit Eulen im Gepäck sagen konnte) auf Gleis neun dreiviertel zu.

Lässig lehnten sich Fred und George an die Mauer und plumpsten auch schon hinein. Die Mädchen, Harry und Ron taten es ihnen gleich. Die Muggel waren immer so beschäftigt, dass sie es gar nicht merkten wenn aufeinmal mehrere Menschen direkt vor ihren Augen einfach verschwanden.

Der Trick war, es unauffälig und schnell zu machen. Auf der anderen Seite des Portals war um einiges mehr los. Vor ihnen stand eine riesige tiefrote Lok mit der Aufschrift _Hogwarts-Express_´.

Mütter suchten und riefen nach ihren Kindern. Kleine Kinder weinten, weil ihre Geschwister weg mussten, letzte Gepäcktaschen wurden verstaut oder erst noch gesucht. Familien verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

An den Eingängen zu den Abteilen herrschte großes Drängeln. Auch Harry und die anderen hievten ihre Koffer in die Gepäckraüme und verabschiedeten sich von allen. Besonders Tonks konnte sich nicht von ihnen trennen und umarmte alle mindestens zweimal. Doch als die Durchsage kam, dass der Zug in einer Minute fahren würde, ließ sie die Weasley Kinder, Hermine und Harry los.

Schnell suchten sie sich ein leeres Abteil und winkten Mr Weasley, sowie Harrys Leibgarde fröhlich zu.

„Schreibt manchmal und lernt wirklich eifrig...und passt gut auf euch auf!" sagte Arthur Weasley.

Moody nickte und flüsterte Harry zu: „Du passt auf dich besonders gut auf, verstanden? Später will ich nicht sehen müssen dass du im Krankenflügel liegst! Über alles Merkwürdige unterrichtet ihr auf der Stelle einen der Lehrer der im Orden ist! Besser die als uns mit Eulen! Verstanden? Und tut nichts Unüberlegtes! Ich will euch gesund dort wiedersehen!"

Harry nickte, doch dann fragte er hastig:

„Heißt das, sie kommen nach Hog...".

Doch Moody winkte ab.

Der Zug trat in Bewegung. Die winkenden Erwachsenen wurden immer kleiner, bis sie dann nach einer Kurve nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Seufzend ließ sich Harry auf die Sitzbank fallen. Endlich wieder Hogwarts, dachte er glücklich und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Um die Mittagszeit kam der Imbisswagen. Eine bucklige alte Hexe verkaufte ihnen einen riesigen Berg Kesselkuchen und Schockofrösche. Dann tauschten sie ihre Bildkarten in den Schokofröschen untereinander aus und lasen sich laut die Texte darauf vor.

Später kamen Neville und Dean vorbei und spielten mit ihnen einige Partien Snape explodiert, bis Seamus sie abholte.

Alles in allem war die Fahrt zu ertragen gewesen, bis die Abteiltür aufging und Malfoy sowie seine muskelbepackten etwas dümmlichen Freunde hereinkamen. Crabbe und Goyle beschützen Malfoy wo es ging, doch besonders raffiniert waren sie nie.

Ihr einzigstes Hobby war schlafen und essen. Das sah man ihnen auch an, dachte Harry. Mit verschränkten Armen stand Draco Malfoy vor den Vieren und setzte ein gemeines Grinsen auf.

„Wenn das nicht Potty und seine stinkenden Freunde sind" zischte er.

„Hau ab Malfoy, die einzigsten die hier die Luft und Laune vermiesen, seid ihr!" erwiderte Harry und stellte sich Malfoy herausfordernt gegenüber. Seid dem Treffen in der Winkelgasse war Harry scharf darauf Malfoy mal so richtig durchhexen zu können.

Der jedoch sah ihn hämisch an und setzte noch hinzu:

„Reiß deinen Mund lieber nicht so weit auf Narbengesicht! Warte es nur ab, wir kriegen dich noch dran, du fühlst dich so toll. Ich kann mir auch ne Narbe verpassen lassen, dann bin ich garantiert auch gleich berühmt für irgendeinen Blödsinn. Aber wie gesagt, so toll wie du dich hälst, bist du nicht!"

„Was denn, immer noch schlecht gelaunt wegen deinem ach so tollen Dad?" feixte Ron.

Mit erhobener Augenbraue und zu einem fiesen Grinsen verzerrten Mund drehte sich Malfoy um und bedeutete seinen Kumpels mit einem Wink mitzukommen.

Seitdem Dracos Vater, Lucius Malfoy, letztes Jahr als Todesser entlarvt wurde und dank Harry und den anderen nun im Zauberergefängnis Askaban saß, war der Hass zwischen Harry und Draco noch mehr vertieft worden, soweit das überhaupt noch ging. Harry wusste das er es ihn diesem schuljahr besonders schwer mit MAlfoy haben würde, aber darum machte er sich wenig Sorgen.

Krachend flog die Abteiltür hinter Malfoy und seinen Kumpanen zu. Auch Harry setzte sich wieder hin.

„Das war aber ein merkwürdiger Besuch und so kurz! Der Ratte fällt wohl nichts mehr ein seit sein toller Vater im Knast ist!" triumphierte Ron.

Harry nickt nur und schaute dem blonden Slytherin hasserfüllt hinterher.

Was Malfoy auch sagte, Harry nahm es nicht ernst! Draco war nur sauer, weil sein Vater aufgeflogen war und somit im Zauberergefängnis saß. Die guten Beziehungen der Malfoys zum Ministerium waren dann auch weg, was denen einst oft große Vorteile verschafft hatte.

Und Malfoys großen Sprüche, von wegen er und seine Todesserfreunde bekämen ihn auch noch bald dran, beachtete er schon mal gar nicht. Als ob Draco Malfoy irgendetwas über die Pläne Voldemorts wüsste.

Schulternzuckend wandte er sich wieder den anderen zu.

Sie fuhren mal an grünen Wiesen vorbei, dann an dunklen Bergen, dichten Wäldern oder an kleinen Dörfchen. Die Fahrt war immer sehr lang und meist langweilig. Also vertrieben sie sich die Zeit mit Essen oder Spielen. Nachdem Harry und Ron noch einige Partien Snape explodiert mit den Mädchen gespielt hatten, kam der Zug langsam zum Stehen.

Dichtes Gedrängel herrschte an den Ausgängen des Zuges. Harry und die anderen quetschten sich durch die Türen und machten schnell Platz, um anderen auch eine Chance zum Aussteigen zu geben.

In Eile versuchten die Schüler sich einen Weg durch die

Massen von Kindern zu bahnen, die auf dem überfüllten Bahnsteig standen.

Harry streckte sich und hielt Ausschau nach Hagrid, dem Wildhüter von Hogwarts und Lehrer in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Er war so groß und haarig das man ihn eigentlich nicht übersehen konnte.

Rubeus Hagrid war ein Halbriese und in seinem dritten Schuljahr aus Hogwarts rausgeschmissen worden, wegen etwas was er gar nicht getan hatte. Hagrid zählte mit zu Harry liebsten Freunden. Auf Hagrid hatte er sich in Hogwarts ganz besonders gefreut. Auf die schönen Stunden zusammen mit ihm bei einem Tee in seiner Hütte und auf die lustigen Gespräche mit dem Wildhüter.

Da hörte Harry auch schon den

„Erstklässler hier lang, bitte!" Ruf von ihm.

"HAGRID ,HALLO!" rief Harry laut.

Als Hagrid Harry erblickte winkte er mit seiner massigen Hand

„Hallo Harry, alles klar bei dir?"

Er nickte und winkte zum Abschied.

Beneiden tat er die neuen Schüler nicht. Es war Sitte, dass die Neulinge mit den Booten über den grauen, kalten See zum Schloß fuhren. Das war meist eine kalte und nasse Angelegenheit, wobei auch noch die Riesenkrake meist im Wasser rumplätscherte. Harry und die anderen stiegen in die schon bereit gestellten Kutschen. Diese wurden von wundersamen Wesen gezogen. Man nannte sie Thestrale. Das waren Pferdeskelettartige Geschöpfe die nur einjeder, der den Tod eines Mensches mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte,wahrnehmen konnte.

Harry konnte sie sehen, als einzigster seiner Freunde. Er hatte damals gesehen wie Voldemort Cedric Diggory ermordete, weil dieser für ihn nicht zu gebrauchen war. Schnell schüttelte Harry diese Erinnerungen ab und konzentrierte sich auf das immer näher kommende Schloß.

Viele hohe Türmchen und Mauern taten sich nun vor ihnen auf und gerade fuhr Harrys Kutsche durch das Tor mit den beiden Steinebern zu jeder Seite von ihm hindurch.

Jetzt konnte man das Schloß in voller Länge und Breite sehen. Ratternd brachten die Kutschen die Schüler der Zweiten bis zur letzten Klasse zu dem großen Eichenportal, das in die Eingangshalle des Schloßes führte.

Hogwarts thronte hoch oben auf einem Berg umgeben von ruhiger Landschaft und dem große See. Jetzt sah Hogwarts ziemlich gruselig aus, in dem grauen Nebel und den schwarzen Bergen umgeben. Aber an warmen Sonnentagen fand Harry das Schloß wunderschön, oben auf den Bergen neben dem glitzernden See.

Schließlich hatten die Vier die steinernen Treppen erreicht. Sie stiegen aus und folgten der Menschenmasse durch die Eingangshalle in die große Halle, wo die Schüler aßen und feierten.

Aufatment suchten sie sich einen Platz am Haustisch von den Gryffindors. Überall in der Halle hörte man lautes Stimmengewirr und Gelächter.

Vor jedem standen Teller, Kelch und Besteck. Noch ungefüllt, aber Harry freute sich schon auf das Festessen.

Auch Ron rieb sich schon hungrig den Magen neben ihm.

„Mensch Leute, was ich jetzt brauche ist das Festessen!" schwärmte er.

„ Nein Ron, du brauchst es nicht jetzt, sondern immer" grinste Harry hämisch.

Als sich dann aber alle Schüler an den jeweiligen Haustischen gesammelt hatten, stand ein älterer Zauberer auf.

Er hatte silberenes graues langes Haar, einen ebenso langen Bart und einen violettem Umhang mit Monden und Sternen bestickt an.

Albus Dumbledore war der Direktor von Hogwarts und galt als einer der mächtigsten Zauberer. Sogar Voldemort fürchtete ihn, denn seine und Dumbledores Macht waren ebenbürtig, erzählte man.

Außerdem war er Harry´s Mentor und er hatte ein ganz besondere enge Verbindung zu dem alten Mann, dem Harry mehr vertraute als wohl allen anderen. Abgesehen von seinen Freunden natürlich.

Dumbledore räusperte sich laut und schaute lächelnd in die Runde.

Harry fand das Dumbledore immer etwas ermutigendes, freundliches ausstrahlte. Das mochte Harry an ihm besonders. Er war von ihm gewohnt, dass dieser Mann einfach alles zum Guten biegen konnte.

Wenn Dumbledore auftacuhte, hatte Harry immer das Gefühl das alles nur noch besser werden könne.

Nachdem Dumbledore Harry und seine Mitschüler durch seine Halbmondbrille gemustert hatte, sagte er:

„ Willkommen! Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe ihr seid alle ausgeruht und entspannt für das kommende Schuljahr! ( „Von wegen!" riefen einige Schüler und schüttelnden die Köpfe) Hoffentlich hbat ihr auch dieses Jahr viel Platz in den Köpfen und habt dann auch Gründe, um die vollgestopften Köpfe Eurer in den nächsten Ferien auch wieder zu leeren. Nun denn. bevor wir uns daran machen uns über das köstliche Festmahl herzumachen, kommt erst die Hausauswahl für die neuen Erstklässler. ( „Können wir nicht erst essen?" stöhnte Ron und grinste Harry an) Begrüßt eure Mitschüler bitte freundlich, denn denkt immer dran wie ihr euch damals gefühlt habt!".

Nach seiner Rede setzte sich Dumbledore auf seinen Platz oben am Lehrerpult und sah erwartend hinüber zur Eingangstür.

Hinein kamen eine lange Reihe von verängstigten kleinen Kindern, die allsamt trotzdem bewundernt in der Halle umherblickten. Ein paar von ihnen hatten leuchtend rote Wangen von der kalten Luft draußen.

Andere waren mehr oder weniger nass.

Harry hörte einen Jungen wichtigtuerisch zu einem blonden Mädchen mit Locken sagen:

„ Ich habe gehört man müsse hier eine Prüfung ablegen!"

„ Was, oh jemine, ich kann doch gar nichts!" stöhnte das gelockte Mädchen daraufhin und starrte misstrauisch zum langen Lehrertisch hinüber.

Harry lächelte still über die dumme Vermutung des Jungen. Professor McGonagall, Harrys Lehrerin für Verwandlung und auch Gryffindors Hauslehrerin, stellte einen Hocker vor den Lehrertisch.

Dann legte sie den alten sprechenden Hut auf den Hocker. Stille herrschte, als sich aufeinmal ein Mund über der Krempe des Hutes auftat. Sofort fing der alte schmuddelige Hut an sein Lied zu singen:

In alter Zeit als ich noch neu,

Hogwarts am Anfang stand,

Die Gründer unsrer noblen Schule

noch einte ein enges Band.

Sie hatten ein gemeinsam´ Ziel

Sie hatten ein Bestreben:

d beste Zauberschule der Welt,

Und Wissen weitergeben.

Zusammen wollen wir bau´n und lehr´n! 

Das nahmen die Fruende sich vor.

Und niemals hätten die vier geahnt.

Dass ihre Freundschaft sich verlor.

Gab es so gut Freunde noch

Wie Slytherin und Gryffindor?

Es sei denn jenes zweite Paar

Aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw?

Weshalb ging dann dies alles schief,

Hielt diese Freundschaft nicht?

Nun,ich war dort und ich erzähl

Die traurige Geschicht´.

Sagt Slytherin: Wir lehrn nur die

Mit reinstem Blut der Ahnen. 

Sagt Ravenclaw: Wir aber lehrn,

Wo Klugheit ist in Bahnen. 

Sagt Gryffindor: Wir lehrn all die,

Die Mut im Namen haben. 

Sagt Hufflepuff: Ich nehm sie all

Óhne Ansehen ihrer Gaben. 

Am Anfang gab es wenig Streit

Nur Unterschiede viele,

Denn jeder der vier Gründer hatte

Ein Haus für seine Ziele.

Sie holten sich wer da gefiel;

So Slytherin nahm auf,

Wer Zauberer reinen Blutes war

Und lisitg obendrauf.

Und nur wer hellsten Kopfes war,

Der kam zu Ravenclaw.

Die Mutigsten und Kühnsten doch

Zum Tapferen Gryffindor.

Den Rest nahm auf die Hufflepuff,

Tat allen kund ihr Wissen,

So standen die Häuser und die Gründer denn

In Freundschaft, nicht zerissen.

In Hogwarts herrschte Frieden nun

In manchen glücklichen Jahren,

Doch bald kam hässliche Zwietracht auf,

Aus Schwächen und Fehlern entfahren.

Die Häuser,die vier Säulen gleich

Einst unsre Schule getragen,

Sie sahen sich jetzt als Feinde an,

Wollten herrschen in diesen Tagen.

Nun sah es so aus, als sollte der Schule

Ein frühes Ende sein.

Durch allzu viele Duelle und Kämpfe

Und Stiche der Freunde allein.

Und schließlich brach ein neuer Morgen an,

Da Slytherin ging hinfort.

Und obwohl der Kampf nun verloschen war,

Gab´s keinen Frieden dort.

Und nie, seit unsre Gründer vier

Gestutzt auf dreie waren,

Hat Eintracht unter den Häusern geherrscht,

Da sie doch sollten bewahren.

Nun hört gut zu dem Sprechenden Hut,

Ihr wisst, was euch beschieden:

Ich verteil euch auf die Häuser hier,

Wie´s mir bestimmt ist hinnieden.

Ja, lauscht nur meinem Liede gut,

Dies Jahr werd ich weiter gehen:

Zu trennen euch bin ich verdammt,

Doch könnt man´s als Fehler sehen.

Zwar muss ich meine Pflicht erfüllen

Und jeden Jahrgang teilen.

Doch wird nicht bald durch diese Tat

Das Ende uns ereilen?

Drum müssen wir an Freundschaft feilen,

Denn nur durch diese starke Tat

Bleibt das Ende unsrer Schul´ erspart!

Hass und Streit soll´s hier nicht geben,

Drum lasst uns all

Zusammen nach Einigkeit streben!

Hört nur gut zu dem alten Hut,

Ich hab´euch gewarnt, hab euch gemahrnt,

Lasst die Auswahl nun beginnen! 

Der Hut verstummte, doch keiner sagte etwas. Erst Sekunden danach kam vorsichtiger Beifall.

Der Hut erteilte der Schule nur selten einen Rat.

Letztes Mal war etwas Schlimmes passiert und Harry hoffte der Hut irrte sich.

Sobald alle aufgehört hatten zu klatschen begann die Auswahl der neuen Schüler. Harry konnte sich noch genau an seine Auswahl erinnern.

Der Hut war sich damals nicht sicher gewesen ob Gryffindor oder Slytherin besser für ihn waren. Doch weil Harry damals unbedingt nach Gryffindor wollte, tat der Hut ihm den Gefallen und steckte ihn dort hinein.

Jetzt sah Harry auf die Jungen und Mädchen, die das ebenfalls vor sich hatten. Entweder kamen sie nach Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin oder nach Gryffindor.

Als der Hut sein Lied beendet hatte und alle sicher waren das nicht noch mehr von ihm kommen würde, bekam er dann doch noch großen und lauten Beifall.

Professor McGonagall rief jetzt Flamira Lesbangs auf. Mit zitternden Händen setzte sie sich den Hut auf und lugte unter dem viel zu großen Hut heraus in die Halle.

Der alte Hut steckte sie nach Ravenclaw.

Dort wurde sie mit viel Applaus begrüßt. Nachdem auch John Alburch, Gabrielle Felbone und Thomas Grandjet als letzten in ihre Häuser eingeteilt wurden, verstummte der Hut.

Rasch wurde der Hut wieder weggebracht, und der Hocker vom unbeliebten Hausmeister Argus Filch weggeräumt.

Dumbledore hieß die Neuen willkommen und wünschte dann allen einen guten Appetit.

Die Hauselfen in der Küche unter der Halle hatten mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Es gab große Braten, Hähnchenfleisch, Kartoffeln, Fleischpastete, Nudeln die je nach Wunsch ihre Farben änderten und große Berge von Kartoffelkroketten.

Harry und Ron taten sich hungrig von allem etwas auf. Von der Fahrt hatten sie großen Hunger bekommen.

Hermine dagegen tat sich kaum etwas auf den Teller.

„ Wa is lo? Schmecks dir nich?" fragte Ron Hermine mit vollem Mund, dann schluckte er mit viel Mühe und Not das Essen hinunter.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und schob den Teller weg. Schulternzuckend wandte Ron sich wieder seinem voll beludenen Teller zu und aß mit Genuss weiter. Harry grinste bei de Gedanken, dass der Grund für Hermines fehlenden Hunger wohl mal wieder die Hauselfen waren, die unten in der Küche arbeiteten. Doch sobald Hermine Hunger bekommen würde, änderte sich ihre Meinund schon wieder. Trotzdem hatte er gehofft das Hermine B.ELFE.R aufgegeben hatte.

Als alle Teller wieder blitzblank, alle wohl gesättigt und die Decke langsam immer dunkler wurde, stand Dumbledore ein weiteres Mal auf und wartete, bis alle ihm zuhörten.

„Schön, da wir jetzt alle gefüttert und gewässert sind, muss ich euch noch einmal mit den Worten eines alten Mannes stören, bevor ihr gleich in eure Schlafsääle huscht. Nun gut, zunächst wäre da die auch dieses Jahr erweiterte Liste verbotener Gegenstände von unserem Hausmeister Mr. Filch, die nun auch einige Artikel des Scherzartikelladens _Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze _enthält."

Dumbledore schmuzelte und zwinkerte den Schülern verschmitzt zu.

Harry sah wie Filch den Kopf seiner Katze Mrs Norris streichelte. „Neue Artikel wären da zum Beispiel : Haarabsäbelnde Haarspangen, Nasekneifende Handschuhe und viele, viele andere Dinge, die ihr bei Bedarf im Büro bei Mr. Filch nachlesen könnt."

Harry war sich vollkommen sicher, dass nur sehr verzweifelte Schüler jemals freiwillig in die Nähe von dem immer übel gelaunten Hausmeister gingen.

Doch Dumbledore fuhr unbeirrt von der ansteigenden Unruhe, fort:

„Außerdem möchte ich euch wie jedes Jahr darauf hinweisen das der Wald, für sämtliche Schüler verboten ist! Aber nun genug der Rederei! Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht!"

Schnatternt verließen die Schüler die Große Halle. Auch Harry und die anderen standen auf und folgten der quasseligen Menge.

Harry musterte gedankenverloren die Decke der Halle. Sie war verzaubert und zeigte den Himmel von draußen. Wenn man es nicht wüsste dann würde man denken, dort wäre keine Decke. Harry fand diesen Anblick schon immer schön, das Wetter das draußen war, das war auch drinnen.

Aufeinmal schreckte Harry auf und wirbelte herum. Ginny hatte ihm auf die Schulter getippt.

„Was träumst du denn vor dich hin?" fragte sie.

„Ach nichts." sagte Harry und nahm Ginnys Hand.

Zusammen mit Ron und Hermine, die immer noch grimmig umherblickte, verließen sie die Halle und stiegen die Treppe zum Gryffindor Turm hinauf. Kurz vorm Gemälde blieb Hermine stehen und runzelte die Stirn.

Fragend sahen die anderen sie an und Harry fragte:

„Was ist denn los?".

„Wir kennen das Passwort nicht! Ich habe vergessen Professor MC Gonagall danach zu fragen!" erwiderte sie.

„Dabei bin ich Vertrauensschülerin! Mist!".

„Na dann kannst du ja froh sein mich zu haben, denn ich kenne es!" triumphierte Ron und sachute sie stolz an.

„Du?" sagten alle drei und staunten.

„Ja ich, also bitte, so ein Wunder ist das nun wirklich nicht!" meinte Ron beleidigt. Schnell versicherten sie ihm das es ja auch gar nicht so gemeint war und wandten sich dem Portrait der fetten Dame zu die verärgert sagte:

„Da habt ihr mich aber lange warten lassen! Ständig habt ihr Kinder was zu berreden und ich muss hier-...".

Doch Ron unterbrach sie und sagte:

„Das Passwort ist Piramont Delario!".

„Ja das ist es allerdings!" erwiederte die fette Dame beleidigt wegen der Unterbrechung und schwang zur Seite. Rasch betraten die Vier den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.


	7. Eine schöne Überraschung

Es geht weiter…

So nach viel Schulstress komm ich nun dazu das nächste Kapitel zu posten.

Danke für die Reviews:-

odin: JA stimmt, wo dus sagst! Danke für den Tipp und schön das du meine FF begonnen hast zu lesen!

Lythande14: Kritik kann ich immer gebrauchen! Ja das Lied ist tatsächlich lang und hauptsächlich das Gleiche wie sonst auch. Nur den utneren Teil hab ich selbst gedichtet und soll wieder eine Warnung darstellen. ;-)

Minnilein: Danke für deine schnellen Reviews immer! Das ist total super! Das Lob baut richtig auf! 

Tjaja und weiter geht es mit dem Kapitel:

_Eine schöne Überraschung_

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry schon früh auf.

Als er auf seine Armbanduhr schaute zeigte sie erst fünf Uhr. Doch weil er nicht mehr schlafen konnte stand er auf und zog sich an.

Für das Frühstück war es ebenfalls noch zu früh, also stieg er hoch in die Eulerei um Hedwig zu besuchen.

Die meisten der Eulen auf den Stangen schliefen, wenige waren wach. Hedwig saß auf einer Stange weiter oben im Raum und nagte an einer Maus herum, die sie gefangen hatte.

Harry schlurfte zu ihr hinüber und lockte sie hinunter. Die Schneeeule kam auch sofort hinunter auf seine Schulter geflogen und knabberte zur Begrüßung an seinem Ohr herum. Harry strich seiner Eule behutsam über die glatten weißen Federn und ließ Hedwig wie gewohnt an seinem Finger knabbern.

Wenig später kamen ein Dutzend Eulen nacheinander reingeflattert, wohl gerade von der Jagd zurück, mit Mäusen, Fröschen oder ähnlichem im Schnabel. Auch Hedwig gesellte sich nun wieder ihren Artgenossen zu und klackerte laut mit dem Schnabel.

„Bis nachher, meine Gute" verabschiedete sich Harry von Hedwig und sofort spürte er kurz einen Ruck auf dem Arm, als die eule raschelnd aus dem Fenster flog.

Harry stieg die Treppe zur Eulerei wieder hinunter und kam an einer Rüstung vorbei. Diese fiel laut scheppernt zusammen als er daran vorbeiging. Harry sprang einen großen Satz zurück.

Erschrocken entdeckte er Peeves den Poltergeist.

„Na wenn das nicht unser Potty ist! „, er lachte fies und schlug einen Salto.

„Lass mich in Ruhe Peeves! An deiner Stelle hätte ich nicht so einen Krach gemacht. Filch wird schon unterwegs sein!" murrte Harry schlecht gelaunt.

„Ach der! ... Bis dahin bin ich schon längst weg und nur du Bengel bist dann noch hier! Uuh! Das wird Ärger geben!" gackerte Peeves laut.

Dieser streckte Harry frech die Zunge heraus und flog laut singend davon. Harry stieg über den Haufen Eisen hinweg und schaute sich um. Das Geschepper hatte sicher Filch den Hausmeister auf den Plan gerufen.

Wenn der die Rüstung so sieht, wollte Harry nicht mehr hier sein. Schnell rannte er in einen benachbarten Gang und versteckte sich hinter der nächsten Ecke. Da kam auch schon Filch mit seiner Katze Mrs Norris auf dem Arm bei dem Haufen an. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einem bösen Grinsen.

„Peeves" flüsterte er leise, „jetzt bist du dran! Jaja Rüstung umschmeißen. Dieses Jahr werde ich dich endlich los, du vermaledeiter Poltergeist, warts nur ab!"

Rasch ging Filch, wie Harry vermutete zu seinem Büro, um das Geschehen aufzuschreiben und Dumbledore zu benachrichtigen.

Aufatmend legte Harry den Weg zur großen Halle ein um zu frühstücken.

Immer mehr Schüler sammelten sich gähnend in der Halle und setzten sich mit kleinen müden Augen an den Tisch.

Wenig später kam auch Ron, dicht gefolgt von Hermine und Ginny herein. Die beiden Mädchen sahen als Einzigste einigermaßen fit aus.

„Hey Harry! Sag, wo warst du?" gähnte Ron ihn an.

„Ich war schon früh wach und bin dann hoch in die Eulerei!" erwiederte Harry und suchte sich einen Platz auf der Bank.

Kaum hatten sie Platz genommen. lehnte Hermine putzmunter ihr Schulbuch an ihren Kelch und fing an zu lesen. Stirnrunzelnt sahen Harry und Ron sich an.

„Ähm, hallo? Erde an Hermine! Bist du da?" fragte Ron und wedelte mit der Hand vor Hermines Augen herum.

„Mann Ron, sei still! Ich lese gerade ein sehr wichtiges Kapitel!" zischte Hermine und funkelte ihn zornig an.

Ginny warf den beiden Jungs einen belustigten Blick zu und drehte sich rasch zu ihren Freundinnen um.

„Ist das normal? Vielleicht wurde sie von Außerirdischen entführt und irgenwie verblendet?" witzelte Ron und schmierte sich ein Brot.

„Nee, das ist doch normal bei ihr! Dabei hat das Schuljahr gerade erst begonnen!" erwiederte Harry und grinste.

Nach dem Essen wurden die Stundenpläne verteilt. Der Stundenplan für dieses Schuljahr war gar nicht mal so übel fand Harry. Abgesehen von den 2 Stunden Zaubertränke Mittwochs und Freitags und Wahrsagen einmal in der Woche, war er ganz in Ordnung.

Nach dem Essen hatten sie auch gleich in der ersten Stunde Kräuterkunde. Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Ländereien hinter dem Schloß, wo der Unterricht stattfand. In der Ferne konnte man die Türme des Quidditchplatzes sehen und Harry seufzte. Er war froh wenn er endlich wieder spielen konnte!

Der Himmel draußen war grau und es nieselte leicht. In den Gewächshäusern würde es dann frisch sein und unangenehm. Mit schlechten Aussichten bezüglich der Stunde, gingen die Vier den Weg hinaus zu den Gewächshäusern entlang. Kräuterkunde hatten sie immer zusammen mit den Huffelpuffs. Die beiden Häuser verstanden sich meist immer gut und das machte für alle den Unterricht bei Professor Sprout erträglicher, als wenn sie zusammen mit den Slytherins diese Stunden hätten.

Professor Sprout war eine rundliche kleine Hexe mit mittellangen braunen Haaren. Meist hatte sie einen grünen geflickten Hut auf dem Kopf, passend dazu ein grünes Kleid. Sie war die Hauslehrerin von den Huffelpuffs und war überall beliebt.

Nun hatten sich alle im engen Gewächshaus eingefunden und lautes Gequassel erfüllte den Raum. Doch als Professor Sprout hereinkam wurde es still.

„Guten Morgen meine Lieben. Na gut dann lasst und mal das neue Jahr beginnen!" rief sie und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„ Also, heute nehmen wir die Mimbelus Klautonia durch, die ihr vor euch auf den Tischen seht. Sie ist verwandt mit der Mimbelus Mimbeltonia, die wir schon mal im zweiten Jahr durchgenommen haben. Nun, wer kann mir etwas mehr über dieses Gewächs erzählen?" fragte Professor Sprout.

Sofort schoss eine Hand nach oben und fuchtelte in der Luft herum. Lächelnd und überhaupt nicht überrascht nahm die Professorin Hermine dran. Die holte kurz Luft und begann zu erzählen:

„ Die Mimbelus Klautonia ist auch bekannt als die gemeine Klaue. Sie kann Vergiftungen mit einem Saft in ihren Ranken heilen. Deshalb ist sie eine Entgiftungspflanze. Aber an diesen Saft heranzukommen ist nicht so einfach, denn sie hat an ihren Ranken scharfe Dornen mit denen sie ausschlägt.".

„Ganz genau, sehr gut Mrs Granger! Dafür gibt es fünfzehn Punkte für Gryffindor! Da unsere Pflanzen aber noch jung sind und ihre Stacheln noch nicht so groß sind, wird es wohl nicht ganz so schwer sein sie zu behandeln. Unsere Aufgabe heute besteht darin, sie umzutopfen und ein wenig zu pflegen. Wie ihr das machen müsst zeig ich euch jetzt!" sagte die Lehrein und stellte sich vor eine der Pflanzen.

Dann zog sie sich ihre Drachenhauthandschuhe an und packte den Schopf der Pflanze mit festem Griff. Mit aller Kraft zog sie die Klautonia aus dem Topf und hielt sie hoch. Das angenehme an der Pflanze war, das sie nicht wie ihre Cousine schrie. Die Mimbelus Mimbeltonia, auch genannt Alraune, hatten nämlich einen tödlichen Schrei. Bei ausgewachsenen Pflanzen fiel man sofort tot um wenn man diesen hörte.

Doch bald schon merkte Harry das auch dieses Gewächs nicht fiel besser war, denn sie schlug mit ihren noch dünnen Ranken um sich. Geschickt transportierte Sprout die Pflanze in den nächsten Topf und füllte den mit ein wenig frischer Erde. Triumphierend wischte sie sich die Hände an ihrem Kleid ab und lächelte in die Runde.

„ So, habt ihr es alle gesehen? Jetzt seid ihr dran. Diese Klautonias müssen alle in einen neuen Topf und mit ein wenig Erde bedeckt werden, damit sie warm bleiben. Zieht eure Hanschuhe an und passt auf die Ranken auf. Na dann, an die Arbeit!" sagte sie gut gelaunt.

Harry starrte seine gemeine Klaue lustlos an. Dann zog er sie hinaus und betrachtete sie. Von der Nähe sah sie sogar noch hässlicher aus. Auch diese Pflanze hatte ein kleines babyähnliches Gesicht und blinzelte Harry durch kleine Augenschlitze unschuldig an.

Doch wenige Augenblicke später schlug sie mit ihren Armen wild nach allen Seiten aus und traf ihn dann auch prompt im Gesicht. Fluchend stopfte Harry seine Klautonia gefühllos in den neuen Topf und schmiß ein wenig Erde auf sie drauf. Der Schlag hatte ordentlich wehgetan. Wieso sollten sie sich auch noch um diese blöden Dinger kümmern? Neugierig drehte er sich zu Ron um und sah, dass es ihm auch nicht viel besser ergangen war als ihm. Auch Ron hatte zwei unschöne Striemen an der Wange.

Zu allem Unglück bekamen sie dann auch noch einen Aufsatz über diese Biester auf. Mies gelaunt verließen sie das Gewächshaus. Anscheinend hatte die Unterrichtststunde Hermine aber gut getan, denn sie war sichtlich besser gelaunt als am Morgen. Harry besah sie mit einem amüsierten Blick. Eine gute Unterrichtsstunde reichte völlig aus um Hermines Laune zu steigern.

Nach Kräuterkunde hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei. Professor Binns war ein meist gut gelaunter Geist. Er unterrichtete jetzt schon seit Jahren dieses Fach in Hogwarts. Das Problem war nur, das die Hälfte der Klasse im Laufe der Stunde eindöste oder einschlief.

Doch das merkte der Geist nicht und so bot sich diese Stunde für die meisten zur Erholung da. Auch Harry und Ron dösten mal wieder ein, während Hermine gespannt der Erzählung von Professor Binns lauschte. Der Lehrer redete immer ununterbrochen und mit wirklich einschläfernder Stimme!

Diesmal ging es um den großen Streik der Kobolde um 1480. Harry fragte sich oft, wie man eine Stunde lang ohne heiser zu werden durchreden konnte. Doch dann fiel ihm ein dass der Lehrer ja tot war und somit auch nicht atmen musste.

Zwischendurch machten sich diejenigen Notizen, die noch wach waren. Harry fummelte an einer Spitze seines kaum beschriebenen Blattes herum und Ron betrachtete gedankenverloren seine Feder bevor er dann eindöste und mit dem Kopf auf seinen Tisch rutschte. Hermine warf den beiden in der Stunde immer wieder verständnislose Blicke zu und folgte dann wieder bewundernswert aufmerksam der Erzählung des Lehrers. Als dann endlich die Schulglocke zum Mittagessen läutete, leerte sich das Klassenzimmer schnell.

Der Lehrer verschwand fröhlich summend durch die Tafel an der Wand in einen anderen Raum.

Als die Drei beim Mittagessen saßen, fiel Harry plötzlich etwas ein. Wer sollte den dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunkelen Künste unterrichten? Jedenfalls saß keiner auf dem leeren Platz am Tisch. Dann sah er dass auf seinem Stundenplan alle Stunden davon in Klammern standen. Unter dem Plan stand in sauberer Schrift, dass die Stunden in Klammern solange ausfielen, bis man Bescheid bekommt.

Stirnrunzelnt machte er die anderen darauf aufmerksam, denen es ebenfalls noch nicht aufgefallen war.

„Solange Snape den Platz nicht bekommt!" sagte Ron und warf einen entgeisterten Blick hinüber zu dem fetthaarigen Lehrer.

„Dann wären die Stunden aber nicht umklammert." stellte Harry fest.

„Vielleicht suchen sie noch nach einem Lehrer. Sicher ist keiner mehr besonders scharf auf die Stelle, nach den anderen Lehrern!" entgegnete Hermine schulternzuckend.

Harry nickte und wandte sich nun wieder seinem Essen zu. Um die Stelle munkelte man, läge ein Fluch. Aber Harry glaubte das es Zufall war, auch wenn alle Lehrer für dieses Fach nur ein Jahr ausgehalten hatten.

Entweder waren sie gestorben, geflüchtet, verflucht oder weggeschickt worden. Da würde er es sich auch zweimal überlegen, ob er die Stelle annahm.

Hastig tat er sich eine große Portion Fleischpastete auf den Teller und aß genüsslich. Der erste schultag war schon ziemlich anstrengendt gewesen.

Nach dem Essen hatten sie erst mal eine Stunde Pause, bis es zum nächsten Fach ging.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum ging es mal wieder sehr laut zu. Die Schüler demonstrierten wie ihre Feuerwerkksknaller aus Fred und Georges Laden funktionierten. Harry fiel auf das Fred und George sie wirklich verbessert haben mussten, denn jetzt schrien sie beim unhersausen noch Sachen wie: Mistkäfer, Gurkennase oder Schmalzgesicht und noch viele andere unschöne Bezeichnungen.

Hermine war schon wieder vollauf mit den Hausarbeiten beschäftigt und Harry und Ron spielten eine Partie Zaubererschach, weil sie sich für die Hausaufgaben überhaupt nicht aufraffen konnten.

Gerade zerschlug Rons Bauer Harrys Läufer, als einer der Feuerwerkskörper durch die Fenster schoß und mit lautem Getöse draußen im Park explodierte. Von draußen hörte man einen lauten Aufschrei der sogar bis in den Turm reichte. Ein paar Erstklässlerinnen hatten sich erschreckt und eine war sogar noch in den See gefallen.

Seamus Finnigan schaute mit unschuldigem Gesicht aus dem Turmfenster und winkte den Opfern unten am See freundlich zu.

Wutschnaubend richtete sich Hermine auf und stolzierte durch das Porträt der fetten Dame. Die Jungen sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern, die Laune des Mädchens war dann wohl wieder auf dem null Punkt.

„Was Hermine immoment immer hat." Überlegte Ron. „ Ständig hat sie miese Laune und regt sich bei dem kleinsten bisschen sofort auf!"

„ Wahrscheinlich geht es ihr wieder nur darum, das sie auch gute Noten bekommt, du weißt doch das sie da etwas empfindlich ist und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, wir sind shcon ziemlich faul und verlassen uns auf Hermine." gab Harry zu und bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Ja aber sie ist unsere Freundin und man hilft sich unter Freunden!" erklärte Ron und runzelte die Stirn.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihr einfach etwas mehr Zeit lassen zum Lernen und sie weniger stören, dann wird sich ihre Laune wohl wieder bessern!" schmunzelte Harry und zwinkerte Ron zu.

Harry und Ron folgten Hermine rasch, da sie sowieso gleich zu Zauberkunst mussten.

Später am Abend gingen die Drei mit schmerzenden Rücken zum Abendessen. Bei Flitwick im Zauberkunstunterricht hatten sie geübt, den jeweiligen Partner zu lähmen.

Der jedoch schlug jedesmal auf dem Boden auf und das Kissen zu treffen, war somit ziemlich schwer bis unmöglich.

Wie immer ging es beim Essen sehr geräuschvoll zu. Lautes Gequassel erfüllte die Halle und das Klirren der Messer und Gabeln erfüllte den Raum.

Aufeinmal wurde es schlagartig still.

Überrascht suchte Harry nach dem Grund für die plötzliche Stille und musste nicht lange suchen. Professor Dumbledore war aufgestanden und lächelte in die Runde. Interessiert und gespannt blickten die Schüler zu ihm hoch und Ron und Harry wechselten erstaunte Blicke.

„ Guten Abend meine Lieben! Heute darf ich euch etwas mitteilen, wo ich sicher bin, dass es allen hier in der Halle gefallen wird. Wir hatten ein Angebot von der Ministeriumbteilung für magische Sportarten bekommen. Es geht darum ein großes Quidditch Turnier in Hogwarts zu veranstalten. ( Unruhiges Gemurmel brach in der Halle aus und ein paar tauschten gespannte Blicke) Wie immer werden die Hausmannschaften von Hogwarts gegeneinander antreten, der Punkt ist aber, dass für den Gewinner zusätzlich zu dem Gewinn des Pokales, ein Preis vom Ministerium dabei kommt. Natürlich haben wir zugesagt und freuen uns schon auf das erste Spiel!".

Jubel brach in der ganzen Halle aus und besonders die Mannschaften der Häuser waren beistert.

„ Aber!", fügte Dumbledore nun lächelnd hinzu, „ Es wird ein spezieller Schiedsrichter vom Ministerium kommen. Deshalb, solltet ihr besser fair spielen. Was ihr ja sonst auch immer tut! ( Dumbledore zwinkerte) Na dann, haut ordentlich rein!"

Alle in der große Halle waren aufgeregt und quasselten quer durcheinander.

Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein. Wer wurde eiegntlich der neue Gryffindor Kapitän? Schließlich waren Angelina, Alicia und Katie auch schon von der Schule seit dem letzten Jahr. Alles in allem musste die Mannschaft sowieso neu aufgestellt werden, denn nur noch Harry und Ron waren von der alten Mannschaft übrig geblieben.

Auch Ron schien diese Sache zu beschäftigen, denn er hatte ebenfalls eine nachdenkliche Miene aufgesetzt. Doch die anderen schien dieses Problem nicht im Geringsten zu stören.

„ Wahnsinn! Das ist der Hammer!" rief Seamus und haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Jaah! Aber das wird auch heißen dass uns mit Training keine Ruhe gelassen wird, sollte der neue Kapitän nur im mindesten den gleichen Ehrgeiz wie damals Oliver oder Angelina haben !" schmunzelte Harry und schaute zu Seamus hinüber.

Auch noch spät am Abend und danach noch, in den nächsten Tagen, gab es kein anderes Thema mehr außer Quidditch. Keiner konnte sich mehr so richtig auf Schule konzentrieren, außer natürlich Hermine, die wohl dieses Jahr einen neuen Rekord im Lernen aufstellen wollte. Sie hing entweder in der Bibilothek herum oder machten Hausaufgaben und Harry und Ron sahen sie fast nur noch in den Schulstunden. Ron verstand das wie immer überhaupt nicht und redete ständig auf sie ein.

Auch Ginny sah Harry jetzt hier in Hogwarts nur noch selten. Sie hatte ebenfalls viele Hausaufgaben oder unternahm meist etwas mit ihren Freundinnen aus ihrem Jahrgang und Harry vermisste sie sehr.

Aufeinmal ging das Porträtloch des Gemeinschaftraumes auf und Colin Creevey, ein Fünftklässler stürzte hindurch. Hastig lief er zu Harry hinüber.

„ Hey Harry, Professor McGonagall sagt, du sollst zu ihr ins Büro kommen, jetzt sofort." keuchte er.

Harry sah die anderen verdutzt an. Was sollte er den verbrochen haben? Das Jahr hatte doch gerade erst angefangen.

„ Danke Colin!" erwiederte Harry freundlich und stand auf.

Er winkte den anderen noch einmal zu und stieg durch das Porträtloch hindurch.

Er rannte die leeren Flure entlang zu dem Büro von der Lehrerin und kam schlitternd vor demselben zum Stehen.

Unsicher was der Grund dafür war, dass McGonagall ihn zu sich bestellte, klopfte er an.

„ Kommen sie herein Mr Potter!"

Harry drückte die Klinke hinunter.

„ Guten Abend Professor. Sie wollten mich sprechen?" fragte Harry nervös und schloß leise die Tür hinter sich.

„ Ja richtig, Harry. Bitte setzen sie sich doch. Tee?"

Harry schüttlete dankend den Kopf und setzte sich auf den Lehnstuhl vor dem Schreibtisch der Professorin. Was immer sei vom ihm wollte, es konnte nichts Schlimmes sein, denn sie würde ihm sonst wohl kaum Tee anbieten.

„ Der Grund warum ich sie hierher gebeten habe, ist folgender. Da sie ja wissen, ist Mrs Johnson Ende letzten Jahres von der Schule gegangen und kann unser Gryffindor Quidditch Team leider nicht mehr leiten." begann sie und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Teetasse.

Harrys Gednaken rasten, wollte sie wirklich das was er meinte von ihm?

„ Deshalb brauchen wir unbedingt einen neuen Kapitän für unsere Hausmannschaft und ich hatte da an sie gedacht, Mr Potter!"

Sie lächelte und ihre Augen blitzen ungewöhnlich heiter auf.

Sie meinte es. Harrys Magen schlug einen Salto.

„ Sie meinen- Sie meinen ich-?" fing Harry fassungslos an.

„ Ja Sie ! Das heißt- ..." sie machte eine Pause und lächelte ihn an, „ -wenn sie den Posten als Mannschaftskapiän der Gryffindors haben wollen? „

Harry starrte sie an, fing sich dann aber wieder.

„ Ja natürlich! D-Danke Professor." stieß er hervor.

„ Eine andere Antwort hätte mich auch gewundert!" schmunzelte sie. „ Also Mr Potter, die Auswahlspiele für die neuen Mannschaftsmitglieder finden in einer Woche statt. Wenn sie dieses Formblatt an schwarze Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum hängen würden?"

Harry nahm das Perganemtblatt mit dem Datum für die Auswahlspiele entgegen.

„ Ich hoffe doch sie werden ein gutes Team auf die Beine stellen? Wir brauchen wieder den Pokal!" sagte die Lehrerin und zwinkerte Harry verschmitzt zu.

„ Ich werde mein Bestes geben!" versicherte er ihr über beide Ohren grinsend.

„ Davon bin ich überzeugt! Sie können dann gehen, schlafen sie gut." verabschiedete sich Professor McGonagall sich und nahm ihre Feder wieder zur Hand.

„ Ihnen auch einen schönen Abend noch Professor- und Danke." sagte er, immer noch grinsend, denn er konnte einfach nicht aufhören.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Das Reviewknöpfchen hat shcon gewartet das ihr hier unten angekommen seid! lol rofl

:-P Liebe Grüße und bis demnächst!


	8. Auswahlspiele

_**Hallo,**_

_**hat lange gedauert, aber nun geht es endlich weiter.**_

_**Ich hab leider sehr viel mit der schule zutun, deshalb komm ich nicht so oft zum Schreiben und ich will nicht gleich alle Chaps so schnell hintereinander posten, damit ich immer noch welche in Vorrat habe (genügend)!**_

_**Also hier der nächste Teil.**_

_**Freue mich wie immer auf Lob und Kritik. Immer her mit den Reviews!**_

_**Liebe Grüße**_

**_Auswahlspiele_**

Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, saßen nur noch Ron, Hermine und sogar Ginny am Kaminfeuer und warteten auf ihn.

„ Und was wollte sie von dir?" fragte Ron als Harry hereinkam.

Harry antwortete nicht sofort und hang ersteinmal den Pergamentzettel an das schwarze Brett. Danach ließ er sich in einen Sessel neben den von Ginny sinken, gab ihr einen Kuss und grinste Ron an.

„ Ich bin der neue Mannschaftskapitän unserer Quidditchmannschaft!" sagte Harry und lächelte.

„ Nein ehrlich? Das ist klasse, Harry!" jubelte Ron und schlug ihm kräftig auf die Schulter.

Auch Ginny und Hermine beglückwünschten ihn.

„ Ron, du bleibst doch unser Hüter oder nicht?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„ Wa-was? Ja natürlich, wenn du willst!" sagte Ron mit rot anlaufenden Ohren.

„ Und du Ginny wirst dich doch auch für die Auwahlspiele melden?" fragte er und grinste sie verschmitzt an.

„Darüber hatte ich tatsächlich schon nachgedacht, Harry!" nickte sie und kicherte leise.

Harry nickte zufrieden und gähnte herzhaft.

„ Leute ich glaub ich geh ins Bett." murmelte er und stand auf. Auch die anderen wünschten eine gute Nacht und alle gingen hoch in ihre Schlafräume.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von einem Kitzeln im Gesicht wach.

Als er daraufhin die Augen öffnete, hätte er fast aufgeschrien. Auf seiner Brust hockte Krummbein, der Kater von Hermine.

Verärgert schob Harry ihn weg und stand auf. Beleidigt huschte der Kater mit einer toten Spinne im Maul zu Ron, um bei ihm ebenfalls den Wecker zu spielen.

Auch Ron erschreckte sich und fiel rücklings aus dem Bett. Sein Blick fiel auf die Spinne im Maul des verdutzten Krummbein und Ron setzte ein anggekeltes Gesicht auf.

Schließlich verschwand der Kater dann durch den offenen Spalt von der Tür.

„ Blöder Kater, der soll gefälligst bei Hermine bleiben!" fluchte Ron und zog sich an.

Als auch Harry fertig war gingen sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort hockten schon die Mädchen, Hermine mit dem schnurrenden Krummbein auf dem Arm. Sie wünschten ihnen einen guten Morgen und Harry gab Ginny einen Kuss.

Auch Krummbein schnurrte ihnen unschuldig zu. Zusammen stiegen sie durch das Porträt, hinunter zum Frühstück.

In der Halle angekommen nahmen sie am Haustisch Platz. Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas kamen rasch zu ihnen hinübergerutscht.

„ Harry, wir habens gehört! Echt klasse das du der neue Kapitän bist! Wir wollens vielleicht auch mal versuchen bei den Auswahlspielen!" sagte Seamus und Dean nickte eifrig.

„ Super!" erwiederte Harry glücklich und nickte ihnen aufmunternd zu.

Als Harry einen Blick auf den Stundenplan warf, verging ihm die gute Laune sehr schnell. Stöhnend wies er Ron daraufhin das sie gleich Zaubertränke hatten. Harry hasste Zaubertränke, was wahrscheinlich auch damit zusammenhing, das sie das Fach bei dem unbeliebten Lehrer Snape hatten. Snape schikanierte Harry und seine Mitschüler mit allergrößtem Vergnügen. Alle außer seinem eigenen Haus, den Slytherins.

Sein Lieblingsschüler war mit Abstand Draco Malfoy und der, dem er am liebsten Punkte abzog, ist der Trank noch so richtig, das war Harry.

Der Hass den Snape gegenüber ihm verspürte kam von früher. Schon damals war der Professor nicht beliebt gewesen. Dafür aber Harrys Vater James Potter. Die beiden hassten sich in ihrer Schulzeit genauso wie jetzt Harry und Snape sich hassten.

Harry wusste das Snape in ihm James heraussah, der Junge der ihn damals immer so gehänselt und mit seinem besten Freund blamiert und geärgert hatte. Sirius und James waren unzertrennlich gewesen, die beiden waren die allerbesten Freunde mit Remus Lupin und damals Peter Pettigrew alias Wurmschwanz.

Diesen Hass und die Streiche seines Vaters musste Harry jetzt ausbaden. Doch das war er schon gewohnt. Alle Gryffindors waren es gewohnt von Snape schikaniert zu werden. Deshalb war Zaubertränke das mit Abstand schlimmste Fach auf dem Stundenplan, obwohl Wahrsagen ihm wirklich Kokurrenz machte, überlegte Harry.

Fast jede Stunde sagte Professor Trelawney Harry seinen Tod heraus und starrte ihn dann mit traurigem Blick an. Harry achtete schon gar nicht mehr darauf. Er und Ron vertrieben sich meist die Zeit damit irgendwelche schlimmen Vorraussagungen zu erfinden, wie zum Beispiel beim Teeblätter lesen, womit man die Stunde schneller rumbekam.

Nach dem Frühstück ging es dann also hinunter in die Kerker, wo der Zaubertrankunterricht stattfand. Lautes Gequassel hallte an den feuchten Kerkerwänden wieder und machte die Stimmen so um einiges lauter. Malfoy war umringt von einer Schar Slytherins. Harry und die anderen traten näher und lauschten, was Malfoy denn so wichitges zu erzählen hatte.

„ Wisst ihr, ich bin der neue Kapitän der Slytherin Mannschaft! War ja irgendwie auch klar. Wer sonst hätte diesen Posten wohl verdient?" Malfoy lachte kurz auf.

„ Ah Potter, hab gehört du bist der neue Kapitän eurer Quidditchmannschaft? Wie hast du denn das gemacht? Warst du bei Dumbledore betteln?" fragte Maldoy gehässig.

„ Nein, du etwa bei Snape? Wie sonst hättest du sonst Kapitän werden sollen?" grinste Harry zurück.

Malfoy reckte die Nase und wollte gerade etwas erwiedern als die Kerkertür aufgestoßen wurde.

Das Geschnatter erstarb sofort als Snape mit wehendem Umhang den Klassenraum betrat. Die bloße Anwesenheit des Lehrers brachte eine unruhige Klasse sofort zur Ruhe.

„ Heute lernen wir den Entziehungstrank. Es gibt für dieses Gebräu noch ein sehr viel schwierigeres Wort, aber das...wäre.. zu kompliziert! Also, wer von euch kann mir mehr über diesen Trank sagen?" fragte er ohne Begrüßung und schaute mit kaltem Blick in der Klasse umher.

Die einzigste Hand die oben war, gehörten Hermine. Doch wie immer übersah Snape sie mit einem gehässigen Grinsen und fuhr fort: „ Da keiner von ihnen mal den Kopf in das Buch gesteckt hat, werde ich ihnen somit Klarheit verschaffen. Dieser Trank entzieht dem Körper Flüssigkeit welche feindlich ist. WENN man ihn richtig gebraut hat, was wohl wenige von ihnen auf die Reihe brinngen werden. Also hier sind die Zutaten und die genaue Beschreibung für die Zubereitung des Trankes. Sie haben eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Dann will ich Proben von jedem von ihnen haben!".

Mit einem Stupser gegen die Tafel erschien die Beschreibung des Trankes darauf. Die Mädchen wussten anscheinend genau was zu tun war und schnitten gerade ihre Baumwurzeln klein. Harry nahm sich ebenfalls seine Wurzeln zur Hand und zerhackte sie in gleich große Stücke.

Nachdem er die Wurzeln, Mondgras und ein paar Tropfen einer blau schimmernden Flüssigkeit in den Topf geworfen hatte, ließ er es brodeln. Mit der Zeit nahm es langsam ein schwaches Türkis an. Vorsichtig lugte Harry hinüber zu Rons Gebräu. Es hatte ein fieses Gelb angenommen und es blubberte und spritzte wie verrückt.

Hermine versuchte den Trank noch zu retten in dem sie noch mehr Wurzeln und Mondgras hineinwarf. Sie erklärte ihm er hätte elf anstatt zehn Tropfen vom Saft der Klautonias reingetan.

Das war also diese Flüssigkeit dachte Harry und erinnerte sich an Kräuterkunde. Am Ende der Stunde beugte Snape seine hässliche Harkennase über die Kessel der Gryffindors und suchte nach Fehlern für die er reichlich Punkte abzogen könnte.

Nach der Stunde gaben die Drei jeder ein Probefläschchen von ihren Tränken ab und verließen den Kerker.

„ Na so schlimm wars heute ja nicht!" sagte Hermine gut gelaunt und gab Harry eine Stupser mit dem Ellenbogen. Der zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ron prustete und sagte „Hermine, Zaubertränke ist immer mies! Vor allem wenn dein Trank einem fast das Gesicht wegätzt!"

Hermine sah zu ihm und warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Dann hakte sie sich gut gelaunt bei Ron unter, der sogleich rote Ohren bekam.

Harry sah die beiden schmunzelnt an und schüttelte vergnügt den Kopf.

Später an der großen Treppe musste Hermine einen anderen Weg nehmen. Die Jungs gingen hoch in den Nordturm zu Wahrsagen, während sie zu Muggelkunde ging.

Auch dieses Mal war Wahrsagen nach Rons und Harrys Meinung reinste Zeitverschwendung. Für nächste Woche Dienstag sollte Harry sich nichts vornehmen, denn Professor Trelawney hatte ihm schon wieder den Tod vorausgesagt.

Ron hatte keine Symbole aus den Teeblättern lesen können. Genauso wenig wie Harry, doch die Lehrerin wollte es immer und immer wieder üben.

Ron vermutete dass sie vielleicht gar nichts anderes konnte und den Schwindel vertuschen wollte.

Dann fanden die Auswahlspiele für das Gryffindor Team statt. Harry hatte eine Liste voller Anwärter auf einen Posten in der Mannschaft bekommen und war an diesem Nachmittag als erster auf dem Feld zusammen mit Ron. Harry hatte ihn gebeten ihm bei der Auswahl, Taktiken und Spielzügen zu helfen.

Ron hatte begeistert zugestimmt und war eifrig mit dabei gewesen wenn Harry die Listen durchgegangen war.

Jetzt standen sie auf dem Feld und warteten auf die Neulinge. Als erstes kamen Seamus und Dean, Ginny (was für Harry keineswegs eine Überraschung war, da er sie gebeten hatte zu kommen) und einige Schüler die er nicht kannte.

Dann, als alle da waren, begannen sie.

Als erstes begannen sie mit den Proben für die Jäger.

Einige waren wirklich gut und flogen geschickt mit dem Quaffel über das Feld zu den Toren. Doch bei manchen klappte das mit dem zielen dann doch nicht so und sie scheiterten kläglich.

Jedesmal verischerte Harry einem dieser Pechvögel, er solle doch die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, doch waren die meisten von ihnen sowieso schon ausgeschieden.

Doch Ginny begeisterte alle. Sie flog geschickt durch die Leute hindurch und traf immer außer zweimal. Außer ihr waren noch Seamus, Dean und ein Junge names Roy ziemlich gut geflogen.

Doch Roy war, wie Ron beteruerte, ein Weichei, da dieser versicherte bei Regen müssten sie ihn wohl auswechseln, weil er bei Unwetter grundsätzlich nicht flog.

Damit hatte er sich unbeliebt gemacht und schied ebenfalls aus. Damit standen für Harry und Ron die Jäger des neuen Teams fest.

Bei den Treibern waren einige wirklich gute Leute dabei, doch entschieden sich Harry und Ron unter Grübeln für einen großen, kräftigen Jungen namens Jerry Stone und deren besten Freund Marco Melches. Marco war zwar noch nicht der Hit, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass mit ein wenig Training aus ihm ein wirklich guter Treiber werden würde.

Die Mannschaft trainierte etliche Male und sie wurden immer besser. Nach dem 4 Mannschaftstraining (in einer Woche, Harry bekam immer mehr genervte Blicke von seinem Team) waren alle recht zuversichtlich und Harry verkündete ihnen die Neuigkeit.

„ Also Leute. Wir sind wirklich gut geworden. Natürlich gibt es noch Sachen an denen wir feilen müssen aber das lässt warten. In zwei Wochen findet das erste Spiel statt und ich denke wir haben gute Chanchen auf den Sieg!" Ron nickte und zog sich seinen Pulli wieder an. Die anderen stimmten Harry laut zu und zogen sich ebenfalls die dreckigen Umhänge aus.


	9. Der wahre MadEye Moody

**HUHU!!!**

**Nach langer langer Zeit ein neues Chap… **

**In Sachen totaler Action kann ich euch noch nich viel mehr nachhelfen, ich hoffe ihr könnt euch gedulden und findet trotzdem etwas Positives an diesem kapitel dackelblick.**

**Dann erstmal viel Spaß und noch mal ein dickes Danke an alle die reviewt haben! bussi**

**Byebye, bis zum nächsten chap ;-) … und denkt an das reviewknöpfchen das freut sich…. **

_Der wahre Mad-Eye Moody_

In ganz Hogwarts gab es kein anderes Thema mehr und sogar Professor MC Gonagall fieberte dem Spiel enrgegen. Sie wollte genauso wie alle anderen Gryffindors den Pokal in den Händen ihres Hauses sehen. Sie gab ihnen weniger Hausaufgaben auf und spazierte mit rotem Schal um den Hals durch die Gegend.

Bei diesem Anblick schüttelte Ron wiedermal den Kopf und sagte: „ Irgendwie stimmt doch etwas mit ihr nicht! Ich meine, ich freue mich ja auch auf das Spiel, aber so!".

Die anderen nickten und schauten der Lehrerin verständnislos hinterher.

Auch sonst war viel im Schloß los. Filch streifte umher und hatte es auf die Quidditchspieler besonders abgesehen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er den Schülern all ihre gute Laune vermiesen. Auch Seamus und Dean mussten dran glauben.

Als Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny um die Ecke kamen hörten sie einen lauten Wutschrei und darauf folgendes Geschrei : „ IHR...IHR FIESEN BIESTER VON KINDER; SCHAUT WAS IHR ANGERICHTET HABT! ICH SAG EUCH DAS WAR STUNDEN ARBEIT. IST JA NICHT SO ALS HÄTTE ICH URLAUB IHR BÄLGER!"

Vorsichtig schauten sie nach wen der Hausmeister meinte und erblickten zwei Meter vor dem wild vor Wut spuckenden Filch, Seamus und Dean, die ein Grinsen kaum verbergen konnten.

Harry blickte sich um und schaute nach dem Unheil. Da sah er es. An einer der Schlosswände war ein riesige grüner Fleck und unter diesem Fleck, lag sowetwas wie ein ... Feuerwerkskracher. Hermine deutete auf Filch der jetzt schnurstracks sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro machte um etwas zu holen. Die Übeltäter kamen ihnen kichernd entgegen.

„ Da kann er schrubben bis er schwarz wird! Das ist eine besondere Farbe, speziell von Weasley zauberhafte Zauberscherze entwickelt!" verriet Dean.

„ Weasleys kunterbunte Farbkracher, ganz neu im Sortiment! Die Farbe löst sich in drei Tagen von allein auf und alles ist wie vorher!" sagte Seamus mit irrem Kichern!

„ Aber jetzt kriegt ihr doch eine Menge, Ärger!" stöhnte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

„ Nicht wenn wir schnell genug sind!" versicherte Dean und gluckste.

„ Seid ihr unter die Scherzbolde gekommen?" fragte Ron erstaunt aber grinste über beide Ohren.

„ Kann schon sein. Jedenafalls müssen wir doch irgendwie unsere Scherzartikel besnutzen, warum denn nicht um Filch zu ärgern? Ach Ron, deine Brüder haben tolle Sachen entwickelt!" schwärmte Dean.

„ Jaah!" sagte Ginny grinsend.

„ Nur unsere Mum ist nicht sonderlich begeistert!" seufzte Ron.

„ Ihr solltet besser verschwinden, bevor Filch zurückkommt." riet Harry ihnen.

„ Stimmt! Bis dann mal!" sagte Seamus und verschwand mit Dean im Schlepptau schnell.

„ Schaut euch die an! Haben die vor die Nachfolger von meinen Brüdern zu werden oder wie?" fragte Ron grinsend und schüttelte den Kopf. Schnell verschwanden die Vier ebenfalls, wie es Harry geraten hatte und liefen in den Gemeinschaftsraum um mit ihrem Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde zu beginnen.

Als sie an diesem Tag spät in die Große Halle zum Abendessen gingen, blieb Harry aufeinmal stehen.

Verdutzt sah er hinüber zum Lehrertisch. Ron folgte Harrys Blick und sah ebenfalls sehr überrascht aus.

Hermine fragte: „ Jungs? Was ist denn los?".

Harry deutete zu dem Lehrertisch hinüber und die Mädchen sahen es ebenfalls. Dort am Lehrertisch saß Mad- Eye Moody und starrte grimmig in der Halle umher. Als er Harry und die anderen sah lächelte er kurz und hob die Hand. Die Vier winkten ebenfalls zurück, zwar etwas verwirrt, aber das störte Moody nicht. Als sie sich setzten kamen Neville, Seamus, Dean und Ginny hinüber zu ihnen und setzten sich dazu.

„ Habt ihr ihn schon gesehen? Voll krass. Ihr wisst was das bedeutet?" sagte Neville freudig.

„ Moody wird unser neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunkelen Künste!" schloß Hermine und nickte.

Das hatte er also damals bei der Abfahrt nach Hogwarts gemeint, dachte Harry. Er hatte so etwas ja schon vermutet, aber dran geglaubt hatte er nicht. Nach dem Essen wollten sie noch mit ihm reden, doch als Harry wieder einen Blick zum Lehrertisch warf, war Moody schon wieder verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht so lange bleiben. Alle wussten dass er nicht besonders gesprächig war und gerne Zeit allein verbrachte.

Also beschlossen die Drei gleich Morgen zu versuchen mit ihm zu sprechen. Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum redeten sie über Moodys Wiederkehr zur Schule. Obwohl es ja gar keine wirkliche Rückkehr war, denn damals als sie dachten sie hätten bei Moody Unterricht, täuschten sie sich. Denn damals war es ein Diener Voldemorts gewesen, der sich mit Vielsafttrank in ihn verwandelt hatte.

„ Wusstet ihr etwas davon das Moody hier unterrichtet?" fragte gerade Ginny und schaute in die Runde.

„ Nein ich nicht, ist doch eine tolle Überraschung. Wir werden sicher dieses Jahr viel lernen!" schwärmte Hermine.

„ Ich hatte da so eine Ahnung!" sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„ Echt? Wieso ?" fragte Ron und sah ihn gespannt an.

„ Weil Moody bei der Abfahrt nach Hogwarts so etwas erwähnt hat. Er schien sich noch nicht so sicher zu sein. Moody hat es angedeutet das er kommt." erwiederte Harry.

„ Mensch Alter, wieso haste uns denn nichts gesagt?" entgegnete Ron mit einer beleidigter Miene.

„ Eben weil ich nichts Genaues wusste! Außerdem habe ich selber nicht mehr dran gedacht." murmelte Harry und gähnte herzhaft. Dann sagte er den anderen er ginge ins Bett und verschwand. Ron folgte ihm.

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück hatten sie Verwandlung bei Professor Mc Gonagall. Diese war wie immer in letzter Zeit gut gelaunt.

Doch bald schon musste die Klasse feststellen, dass die Lehrerin nicht alles durchgehen ließ. Nachdem Dean Thomas seinen Raben extra in einen Feuerwerkskörper verwandelt hatte, wurde Mc Gonagall sofort wieder streng.

„ Mr Thomas, obwohl ihre Verwandlung erstaunlich und ausgesprochen gut ausgeführt war, erwarte ich in nächster Zeit von ihnen, nur zu zaubern wenn sie es müssen! Bis morgen möchte ich einen Aufsatz darüber auf dem Pult haben, was an ihrem Verthalten nicht in Ordnung war. Können wir jetzt mit dem Unterricht beginnen?" fragte die Professorin mit ernstem Blick.

Dean nickte und so fuhr die Lehrerin fort: „ Heute nehmen wir den Verschwindezauber Delario durch. Schauen sie genau zu!".

Sie wandte sich dem Raben vor ihr zu und zückte den Zauberstab. Dann schwang sie ihn in einer sechs Förmigen Bewegung und tippte den schreckensstarren Raben an. Danach sagte sie laut und deutlich Delario´ und der Rabe war verschwunden. Lauter Beifall kam ihr wie immer zu

Gute.

Nachdem sie es gezeigt hatte, mussten sie es selber probieren. Hermine schaffte es nach wenigen Versuchen den Raben vor ihr verschwinden zu lassen, während Ron und Harry es nur schafften, den Raben müde zu machen. Denn der versuchte immer wieder dem Zauberstab auszuweichen.

Schließlich schafften sie es wenigstens die Federn des Vogels zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Kurz vorm Ende der Stunde machte Professor Mc Gonagall ihnen noch eine Ankündigung: „ Sicher werden einige von euch schon bemekt haben, dass der leere Platz am Lehrertisch nun wieder besetzt ist. Da Professor Moody angekommen ist werden wie üblich wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Stunden sattfinden. Ich hoffe sehr für sie alle, dass sie es wenigstens in diesem Unterricht unterlassen werden, Raben in Feuerwerkskörper oder jegliche anderen, nicht in den Unterricht passenden, Sachen zu verwandeln! Sie können dann alle gehen." sagte sie und scheuchte sie hinaus.

Nachdem sie den Klassenraum verlassen hatten, schlenderten sie gemütlich durch die Korridore zur Großen Halle.

Als Ron Harry zwischendurch auf das morgige Quidditch Spiel ansprach, wurde Harry mulmig zu Mute.

An das Spiel am nächsten Morgen hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Obwohl das ganze Schloß gespannt darauf war und die Gryffindors sich gut Chancen ausrechneten, waren die Spieler trotzdem aufgeregt und Harry total nervös.

Normalerweise machten sie sich nur ernsthaft Sorgen bei den Slytherins, doch auch nun bei dem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw herrschte allerhöchste Vorsicht. Harry hatte ihnen eingeschärft, dass wohl auch die Ravenclaws sich gut auf das große Turnier vorbereitet haben. Ron bemerkte seine Miene und sagte: „ Ich bitte dich, Ravenclaw stecken wir doch kinderleicht in die Tasche!".

„ Jaah, hast wohl Recht." erwiederte Harry jedoch nachdenklich.

Am Abend saßen die Drei noch am Kamin. Immer wenn einer der Gryffindors sich auf zu den Schlafsälen machten wünschten sie Harry und dem Rest der Mannschaft die noch im Gemeinschaftsraum war, viel Glück.

Keiner aus dem Haus schien an den Gewinn des Hauses zu zweifeln.

„ Wer wohl der Schiedsrichter sein wird?" fragte Hermine nun und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„ Ich schätze irgendein oberster Heini aus der Abteilung für magische Sportarten." antwortete Ron und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„ Solange es nicht Ludo Bagman ist!" murmelte Harry und erinnerte sich an sein viertes Schuljahr. Damals war das Trimagische Turnier in Hogwarts gewesen, wo Harry ungwollt für Hogwarts kämpfte. Dieses Turnier wird von den Zauberschulen aus anderen teilnehmenden Ländern, alle vier Jahre veranstaltet, nachdem es einige Zeit eingestellt wurde. Jede Schule hatte einen Champion der für seine eigene Schule antritt. Neben Cedric Diggory aus Hufflepuff, war Harry einer der Champions aus Hogwarts gewesen. Ein Todesser hatte ihn damals in das Turnier geschmuggelt, um ihn zu Voldemort zu bringen. Das hatte auch geklappt. Weil der Pokal ein Portschlüssel war und Harry sowie auch Cedric sich fairerweise den Pokal und damit auch den Sieg für die Schule teilten, wurden sie beide zum Friedhof gebracht. Dort brachte Wurmschwanz im Namen Voldemorts Cedric um. Durch Wurmschwanz Blut, den Knochen Voldemorts Vaters und Harrys Blut kam Voldemort wieder zurück. Harry hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Nur knapp war Harry Voldemort später entkommen. Er gewann das Turnier und das Preisgeld, dass er jedoch später Fred und George für ihren Scherzartikelladen schenkte. Nur ungern dachte Harry zurück an die Geschehnisse in diesem Schuljahr. Ihn schüttelte es immer noch vor Grauen, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Noch nie hatte Harry seinen Freunden die genaue Geschichte damalserzählt. Sie wollten ihn nicht damit belasten und fragten nie genauer nach, vermutete Harry. Nur grob und ohne Einzelheiten hatte Harry es ihnen geschildert.

Durch ein lautes Klatschen wurde Harry aus seinem Wachtraum aufgeweckt. Hermine hatte das große Buch für Verwandlung fallen lassen. Seufzend hebte sie es auf und stand auf. „ Gute Nacht, ich glaube ich gehe besser jetzt ins Bett! Due solltest auch besser schlafen gehen Harry, sonst kippst du morgen noch vom Besen, du siehst sehr müde aus, dass gilt auch für dich Ron!"

Also gingen alle nach oben und legten sich schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von Ginny unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sie rüttelte ihn und sagte: „ Harry aufstehen! Du wolltest vorm Spiel noch mal alles mit uns durchgehen. Beeil dich in zehn Minuten bist du gefälligst unten in der Halle!".

Rasch verließ Ginny das Zimmer um zu frühstücken. Gähnend rieb er sich die Augen und schlurfte hinüber zum Schrank. Dann zog er seine Quidditch Sachen an, schulterte den Feuerblitz und weckte Ron, der sich ebenfalls murrend fertig machte.

Zusammen stiegen sie hinunter in die Große Halle. Einzig und allein, mit roten müden Augen und teils falsch herumen Umhängen saßen die Mitglieder der Quidditch Mannschaft am Tisch der Gryffindors. Ginny fegte umher und tat jedem, auch wenn er noch so wenig Hunger hatte oder schon viel auf hatte, noch mehr Essen auf den Teller. Kaum hatte Harry sich auch schon gegenüber der Seamus und Dean auf die Bank gesetzt, stand ein Teller mit einem Berg Bratkartoffeln und Schinken vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Es schien als hätte keiner der Truppe so richtig Hunger und wollte lieber noch was schlafen, doch so erbahrmugslos wie Ginny (Irgendwie war wohl die Aufregnung mit ihr durchgegangen) war, blieb ihnen wohl nichts anderes übrig. „ Man könnte meinen du wärst der Kapitän, Ginny! Du scheuchst uns wie Angelina es getan hat!" murmelte Ron noch im Halbschlaf. Ginny grinste ihn an.

Zu allem Unglück spazierte auch noch Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und zu allem Überdruss auch noch Nott und andere Slytherins in die Halle. Nott war ein Freund Malfoys und sein Vater war ebenfalls ein Todesser. Genauso fies, gemein und unfair wie der Rest der Mannschft von seinem Haus.

Herausfordernt stellte Draco sich vor die Gryffindors und sagte: „ Und ihr Loser, ich hoffe doch ihr habt das Verlieren auch schön geübt. Natürlich sind wir alle für Ravenclaw."

Harry versetzte ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick und schaute hinüber zu Ron.

Ginny sagte nur: „ Macht ihr nur was ihr für richtig haltet." Dabei zuckte sie gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„ Ihr glaubt also wirklich das ihr auch nur eine geringe Chance habt? Dieses Jahr gehört der Pokal wieder uns. Aber das wird ein leichtes sein bei der Mannschaft, vor allem mit dem Kapitän und mit einem Mädchen in der Mannschaft!"spöttelte Draco Malfoy und baute sich vor Harry auf.

„ Reiß deinen Mund lieber nicht so weit auf Malfoy! Wir sind ein sehr viel besseres Team als ihr! Ihr werdet schon noch sehen!" fauchte Harry wütend.

Gackernd drehten sich die Slytherins um und setzten sich an ihren Haustisch.

Wenig später kam auch Hermine in die Halle und wünschten allen viel Glück. Sie gab Harry und Ron noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und umarmtebeide.

Wieder lief Ron knallrot an und wandte sich peinlich berührt wieder seinem Rührei zu.

Fast wäre Harry vor Müdigkeit wieder eingeschlafen, doch bevor das passieren konnte wurde er auch schon von Ginny hinter sich her raus zum Quidditchplatz gezogen.

Nachdem sie sich in ihrer Umkleidekabine versammelt hatten und gesetzt hatten, fing Harry an ungefähr ein Dutzend Schaubilder zu erklären. Das war, wie er schnell merkte, gar nicht mal so einfach, bei einem Team das noch fast schlummernd und mit glasigem Blick ihn anstarrte.

Nur Ginny saß mit entschlossener Miene auf der Bank und konzentrierte sich, worauf er aus irgendeinem Grund sehr stolz war und das dringende Bedürfnis empfand sie jetzt einfach in den arm zu nehmen und zu drücken.

Von draußen hörte man ein Haufen Stimmengewirr. Das bedeutete dass das Spiel bald beginnen würde. Hastig erläuterte er auch noch das letzte der Schaubilder und sah seine Mannschaft erwartungsvoll an.

„ Habt ihr soweit alles verstanden?" fragte Harry. Alle nickten, doch richitg wach sahen sie nicht aus und so das sies verstanden haben erst recht nicht.

„ Schön, gut, das Spiel fängt gleich an also: Dafür das wir noch ein relativ frisches Team sind, sind wir schon richtig gut. Und das meine ich ernst. Wenn wir uns alle anstrengen, dann schaukeln wir das Ding. Bei den Ravenclaws sind schließlich auch neue Spieler dabei! Denkt einfach, wir sind die Meister auf dem Feld. Wir gewinnen!" feuerte er sie weiter an und fühlte sich ziemlich bescheuert.

„ Sagt mal Leute. Höre ich mich irgendwie zu sehr nach Oliver an, oder Angelina?" hakte er besorgt nach.

„Ein bisschen Harry. Ich schätz das ist der Fluch der Kapitäne!" zwinkerte Ginny und setzt noch hinzu, „ Aber du hast Recht, wir sind echt nicht schlecht und müssen nur daran glauben das wir die Meister auf dem Feld sind!" stimmte sie Harry grinsend zu.

„ Ja, die müden Meiste." murmelte Ron leise.

Harry fragte noch einmal ob sie bereit wären und gehen könnten. Obwohl er zugeben musste das er wohl selbst nicht wusste ob er bereit war. Alle nickten und schritten durch einen kleinen Gang.

Vor einer großen Klapptür blieben sie stehen. Durch diese Tür flogen sie immer hinaus auf Spielfeld. Harry und Ron standen ganz vorne, dahinter Jerry und Marco, danach folgten Ginny, Seamus und Dean als Jäger. Lee Jordans Stimme ertönte nun. Er hieß gerade alle Willkommen. Laut schallte seine Stimme über das riesige Feld.

Gleich würde das Tor aufgehen, dachte Harry und machte sich bereit. Auch die anderen hatten wohl diesen Gedanken gehabt und schwangen sich auf die Besen. Der beste Freund der Zwillinge Fred und Geoge, Lee spielte jedes Mal den Kommentator beim Quidditch.

Wie Ron Harry erzählt hatte, hatte McGonagall Lee angeboten auch nach seiner Schulzeit unter Bezahlung den Kommentator für die Hogwarts Spiele zu machen.

Dankent hatte Lee Jordan das Angebot angenommen. Jetzt sagte er die Ravenclaws an, die unter tosendem Beifall, den Harry durch das Tor hörte, wohl aufs Feld hinausschossen.

Dann waren sie dran. Noch während Lee die Gryffindor Mannschaft ansagte, ging das Tor auf und die Spieler schossen hinaus.

Die Luft war angenehm kühl und der Himmel war klar. Die frische Luft, die um seine Ohren brauste, weckte ihn erst so richtig auf. Wie alle anderen Spieler, flog er erst einmal ein paar Runden um das Feld. Auf einem der hohen Tribünen sah er Dumbledore, Lee, McGonagall und noch andere Lehrer sitzen.

Das Stadion war erfüllt von Jubelschreien. Ein buntes Meer aus Schülern zierte die Tribünen. Von einem der Türme drang Lee Jordans Stimme, der gerade sagte das Madam Hooch, die Flug- und Quidditch Lehrerin, im Anmarsch war.

„ Ah und da kommt auch schon Madam Hooch mit der Kiste. Sie wird wie immer das Spiel eröffnen!" rief Lee gut gelaunt.

Die Spieler in Rot und Blau nahmen ihre Plätze in der Mitte des Feldes ein und erwarteten den Pfiff, der das Spiel freigab. Doch zuerts mussten sich die Kapitäne der Mannschaften wie immer die Hand schütteln. Harry gab Roger Davies die Hand und drückte sie kurz.

Dann bestieg er ebenfalls seinen Besen. Der Schnatz wurde losgelassen. Frech schwirrte er um die Köpfe der Sucher herum. Die Sucherin der Ravenclaws war Cho Chang, ein sehr hübsches Mädchen und eine Klasse über Harry.

Doch Harrys Interesse von früher an ihr war schon lange verflogen. Als der Schnatz nicht mehr zu sehen war, ertönte der Pfiff. Der Quaffel wurde in die Luft geschleudert, die Klatscher losgelassen, das Spiel hatte begonnen.

„ Ginny Weasley, neue Jägerin der Gryffindors hat den Quaffel, gibt ihn weiter an Teamkollege Dean Thomas, ebenfalls Neuling in der Mannschaft. Aah, weicht einem Jäger der Ravenclaws knapp aus. Guter Pass hinüber zu Ginny Weasley und...JAAH zehn Punkte für Gryffindor! Das neue Team der Gryffindors mit ebenso neuem Kapitän Potter schlägt sich wirklich gut. Alle Mitglieder der Mannschaft außer Potter selbst und Ron Weasley dem Hüter, sind neu. Wir sind gespannt was das Team bringen wird!" schrie Lee laut und die Menge in Scharlachrot tobte.

Schon ging es weiter, Gryffindor machte danach noch satte zwanzig Punkte und zog wieder an den verdutzten Ravenclaws vorbei. „ Und natürlich wieder zehn Punkte für die Gryffindors! Ravenclaw hat keine Chance!" schrie Lee laut in die Menge und fing sich prompt einen bösen Blick von Mc Gonagall ein.

„ Jordan, denken sie dran sie sind als Kommentator während des Spieles unparteiisch!" fauchte sie.

„ Ja klar Professor, tut mir Leid!" setzte Lee in entschuldigeren Ton hinzu.

Wenn das Spiel so weitergehen würde, hätten sie den Sieg leicht in der Tasche, überlegte Harry in Gedanken. Es lief gut, besser als er erwartet hatte.

Aufeinmal hörte er ein gefährliches Zischen hinter sich und drehte den Kopf ein Stück zur Seite.

Von hinten kam ein Klatscher mit Karacho auf ihm zugeschossen. Schnell machte Harry eine Rolle auf dem Besen, um ihm auszuweichen.

Da kam auch schon Jerry Stone an und schlug den Klatscher mit aller Kraft hinüber zum Hüter der Ravenclaws.

„ Alles klar bei dir?" fragte er.

Harry nickte und zeigte mit dem Daumen nach oben. Er flog ein paar Runden um das Stadion und hielt Ausschau nach dem goldenen Schnatz.

Er war sehr klein und flink und deshalb besonders schwer zu fangen. Cho blieb ihm dicht auf den Fersen und hängte sich an Harry. Ravenclaw lag mit schon vierzig Punkten im Rückstand.

Plötzlich kam von vorne schon wieder der nächste Klatscher angeschossen. Ein Treiber der Ravenclaws hatte ihn auf Harry gelenkt. Doch der wich mit einer scharfen Kurve dem wütenden Ball aus. Nun schmetterte er auf Cho zu die schnell das Weite suchte und nur knapp entkam. Der Klatscher schoß nun wütend auf Ginny zu.

„ Ginny Weasley von Gryffindor auf den Weg zum Tor der Ravenclaws. Uoh! Pass auf Ginny, Klatsch... Aah Klatscher ganz toll abgelenkt von Marco, neuer Treiber der Gryffindors!" sagte Lee gut gelaunt. Cho steckte der Schreck anscheinend immer nochin den Knochen. Erschrocken schaute sie dem Klatscher, der sie beinahe vom Besen gerissen hatte hinterher.

Doch aufeinmal sah Harry ein goldenes Glitzern direkt über einem der Türme. Cho hatte es wohl noch nicht gesehen. Schnell spurtete Harry los. Er jagte dem Schnatz hinterher und versuchte ihn zu greifen, als er von den Treibern der Ravenclawas eingekesselt wurde.

Fluchend befreite sich Harry und schaute sich verärgert um, der Schnatz war wieder weg. Die Slytherins jolten vor Lachen und jubelten laut! Daraufhin jagte Jerry einen Klatscher auf die Sitzreihe in grün mit blauen Fahnen. Auch Lee meckerte und ließ die Beschimpfungen sich nicht nehmen.

Sogar Mc Gonagall fluchte und nahm es Lee nicht übel, der das auch sogleich ausnutzte! Nun war auch Cho wieder wachsam und flog genau hinter Harry her. Nocheinmal würde er sich jedoch nicht austricksen lassen.

Immoment stand es siebzig zu dreizig für Gryffindor. Wenn Cho jetzt denn Schnatz fangen würde vor Harry, dann bekamen die Ravenclaws einhundertfünfzig Punkte dazu und hätten somit gewonnen. Das durfte nicht geschehen, redete sich Harry hartnäckig ein und suchte nach einem goldenen Glitzern. Plötzlich nahm Harry war, das Cho hinter ihm den Sturzflug angesetzt hatte. Da unten war der Schnatz! Mit vollem Tempo zischte Harry hinter ihr her. Sie hatte gewaltigen Vorsprung und kam dem Schnatz immer näher. Er feuerte seinen Besen an und holte langsam auf. Bald schon war er auf gleicher Höhe mit Cho.

Die beiden sahen sich kurz an und gaben noch mal Vollgas. Sie rasten genau auf einen der Türme zu und kamen ihm bedrohlich näher. Doch der Schantz flog genau darauf zu. Immer näher kam der Turm und die Menge hielt förmlich die Luft an. Es war als hätte jemand im Stadoin den Ton abgedreht, so leise war es. Nur das Rauschen der Besen war zu hören.

Kurz vorm Turm hielt Cho an und verlor dadurch viel an Tempo und Zeit. Harry nahm all seinen Mut und sein Können zusammen und raste dem Schnatz hinteher. Der Schnatz nahm eine sehr scharfe Kurve um den Turm. Harry klammerte sich mit schweißnassen Händen an den Stiel seines Feuerblitzes und zog ihn in letzter Sekunde herum. Er streckte die Hand nach dem goldenen Ball aus und schnappte nach ihm. Das ganze Stadion schien angespannt Harry zuzuschauen.

Cho versuchte verzweifelt mizukommen, doch ihr Besen konnte nicht mit dem Harrys mithalten.

Noch ein kleines Stück, sagte Harry sich und rutschte auf dem Stiel nach vorn.

Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er den hilflosen Ball fest in der Hand.

Jubel brach bei den Gryffindor Fans aus und das Team schrie sich ebenfalls die Seele aus dem Leib. Gryffindor hatte mit einhundertundvierzig Punkten Vorsprung gewonnen. Sanft landete Harry auf dem weichen Quidditch Rasen.

Ein Meer aus rot, goldenen Umhägen ergoss sich über das Feld. Noch nie hatten sich die Gryffindors über einen Sieg so gefreut. Außer natürlich als sie den Quidditchpokal gewonnen hatten!

Tatsächlich waren sie eine Runde weiter im Turnier und lagen vorne. Alle ( außer natürlich die Slytherins) feierten die Sieger dieses Spieles.

Die Ravenclwas schienen auch nicht ernsthaft sauer zu sein. Trotzdem waren sie ein wenig enttäuscht. Die Kaptains gaben sich mehr oder weniger zufrieden die Hände.

Ginny jubelte, dass sie es gewusst hätte, die Schaubilder hätten geholfen. Daraufhin sahen sich Harry, Dean, Ron und Seamus an undverdrehten die Augen.

Nach dem Spiel gab es im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors noch eine große Fete, mit geklautem Essen aus der Küche.

Harry und Ron hatten es direkt nach dem Spiel hochgeholt. Alle möglichen Leckereinen standen auf den Tischen und alle ließen es sich so richtig gut gehen. Ron hatte sich diesesmal wirklich gut geschlagen und das sagten sie ihm auch. Er war unheimlich froh und schwärmte jedem vor wie leicht es gewesen war, den Quaffel vom Tor wegzuhalten. Hermine, Ginny und Harry sahen sich genervt aber lächelnd an.

Das Team wurde gefeiert und beglückwünscht. Ginny erzählte jedem, ob er es wollte oder nicht, von dem tollen Training der Mannschaft. Sie war felsenfest überzeugt dass die tolle Planung, ihnen zu diesem wirklich guten Sieg verholfen hätte und Harry war sich sicher, das Ginny ebenfalls ein wirklich guter Kapitän gewesen wäre. Sie war mit soviel Eifer und Überzeugung dabei, wie vorher Oliver Wood und Angelina Johnson.

Am nächsten Morgen hielt die Freude immernoch an. Die Gryffindors wollten unbedingt weiterfeiern und ein paar tatsächlich den Unterricht schwänzen, aber zu deren Ärger waren doch einige von den Schülern dagegen. Die Slytherins waren schlecht gelaunt wegen des Sieges und versuchten wo es nur ging den Gryffindors die Laune zu vermiesen. Daraufhin kam es zu einigen Prügeleien auf den Fluren, bei denen zwei Gryffindors und drei Slytherins in den Krankenflügel mussten, weil sie nur noch grunzen konnten und merkwürdige, übel riechende Pflänzchen aus deren Ohren wuchsen.

Hermine jedoch war schon wieder vollauf mit Lernen beschäftigt und büffelte was das Zeug hielt.

Doch auf eine Sache war Harry immoment mehr gespannt, als auf alles andere. Den Unterricht bei Professor Moody. Und heute war es soweit. Nach dem Mittagessen eilten die Vier hinüber zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie waren sehr früh da, in der Hoffnung Moody vor dem Unterricht noch abfangen zu können.

Ungeduldig warteten sie auf den Lehrer und schauten abwechselnd auf die Uhr. Zehn Minuten vor dem Beginn der Stunde, hinkte Moody heran. Als er Harry und die anderen sah, lächelte er.

„ Hab mir schon gedacht euch so früh hier zu sehen. Alles klar bei euch?" fragte er grinsend und humpelte in den Raum hinein.

„ Bei uns ist alles klar! Und bei den anderen?" hakte Harry nach und folgte Moody.

Ron und Hermine kamen hinterher.

„ Es geht allen soweit ganz gut! Ich soll viele Grüße von allen bestellen." knurrte Moody und legte die Sachen auf das Pult.

„ Überingens, glänzendes Spiel gestern, Potter! Toller Fang. Scheinst du wohl von deinem Vater geerbt zu haben, Lupin behält Recht." sagte er und nickte ihm zu.

Doch dann mussten sie ihr Gespräch beenden. Der Rest der Klasse kam nun schnatternd in den Klassenraum geeilt und verstummte sofort als sie Moodys ausgemerkeltes Gesicht sahen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine suchten sich schnell einen Platz ganz vorne und warteten gespannt auf den Beginn des Unterrichts. Moody blickte in der Klasse umher. Das normale Auge schaute sich die rechte Seite an, das magische, womit er auch sehen konnte was hinter ihm geschah, durch z.B Tischplatten oder auch unter Tarnumhänge, schaute die linke Seite an. Die Klasse holte ihre Zauberstäbe und ihre Bücher heraus und wartete auf das kommende.

„Die Bücher packt ihr besser weg, die braucht ihr hier nicht. Nicht, wenn ihr wirklich lernen wollt zu handeln. Mit schlauen Sprüchen kommt ihr im lebensgefährlichen Duell nicht weiter. Wer anderer Meinung ist sollte schleunigst aus diesem Klassenraum verschwinden. Damit das schon mal von vornerein klar ist und keine Missverständnisse aufkommen!" knurrte Moody und schaute zu wie die Schüler ihre Bücher wieder in die Tasche packten.

Der falsche Moody hatte den echten tatsächlich gut kopiert, fiel Harry auf. Er musste ihn genau studiert haben. Damals hatte er auch gesagt sie bräuchten die Bücher nicht.

„ Heute zeige ich euch den Schildzauber.Er ist schwer und hält auch nicht sehr lange. ABER eine gewisse Zeit schützt er euch vor schwächeren Flüchen. Potter, komm nach vorne." fuhr Moody fort.

Harry stand auf und ging nach vorne. Moody erklärte: „ So, ich werde jetzt einen Schildzauber auf mich wenden, Potter wird versuchen mich anzugreifen, verstanden?"

Moody drehte sich zu Harry und konzentrierte sich, dann sagte er laut und deutlich Schilrato´. Ein gleißendes Licht umhüllte ihn nun.

Harry zückte den Zauberstab und sagte „Tarantallegra". Ein grüner Strahl brach aus seiner Zauberstabspitze heraus.

Doch dann wurde der Zauber prompt von dem Schutzschild Moodys abgeblockt. Moody nickte Harry zu und bedeutete ihm sich zu setzten.

„Habt ihr es alle gesehen? Potter hat einen schwächeren Zauber ausgesprochen, doch der ist an mir abgeprallt. Das ist ein sehr nützlicher Zauber. Ich musste ihn selber schon einige Male gegen Möchtegern Zaubermeister einsetzen, damit ich nicht vor ihnen einen flotten Stepptanz aufführe ( Die Klasse lachte kurz auf, doch verstummte bei Moodys ernstem Gesicht sofort wieder). Ihr lacht jetzt, doch ihr seid furchtbar sauer wenn es euch passiert, oder? Also... IMMER WACHSAM!" donnerte Moody so laut, das die ganze Klasse zusammenzuckte.

Der falsche Moody hatte es damals auch immer gemacht, auch das musste er sich von dem richtigen Moody abgeguckt haben, überlegte Harry, die Vergleiche waren wirklich ohne Mängel. Danach sollten sie es selber ausprobieren. Ron und Harry und Hermine und Neville übten zusammen.

Hermine nahm die schwächsten Sprüche, um Neville bloß nichts zu tun. Ron und Harry dagegen hatten einen Spaß daran, zu versuchen, sich die witzigsten Sprüche aufzuhalsen. Alles in allem klappte es ganz gut, abgesehen von den ersten Versuchen. Ron musste steppen und Harry konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen, bis Hermine kam und ihn vom Fluch befreite, weil Ron den Gegenfluch nicht mehr wusste.

Nach der Stunde machten sie ihre Hausaufgaben. Viel hatten sie nicht auf, doch die Aufagben in Astronomie waren sehr kompliziert.

„ Och Hermine, lasst uns doch abschreiben! Bitte!" flehte Ron.

„ Nein Ron, ich will das nicht! Dann müsst ihr besser aufpassen!" sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

„ Dann lasst es uns wenigstens durchlesen!" bettelte Harry und schaute sie bittend an.

„ Nein, meine Güte, so schwer kann das nicht sein!" erwiederte Hermine.

„ Dann geb uns wenigstens deine Notizen!" quängelte Ron.

„ NEIN!" rief sie verärgert und ein paar Fünftklässler schauten erschrocken zu ihnen hinüber.

„ Passt selber auf! Wie wollt ihr den jemals in eurem Beruf später klarkommen? Da können wir euch nicht immer helfen!" schnauzte Hermine.

Seufzend machten sich die Jungs wieder an die Arbeit. Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie es immer noch nicht raus und legten genervt die Sachen beiseite.

„ Ich brauche frische Luft!" sagte Harry und stand auf.

„ Wer kommt mit Hagrid besuchen?". Ron und Hermine standen auf und nickten. Zusammen gingen sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie verließen das Schloß durch das große Eichenportal und schrittem hinaus. Es war recht warm und nur ab und zu fegte ein leichter Wind um die Bäume. Draußen auf dem Schloßgelände war viel los, viele der Schüler hatten es sich im Gras gemütlich gemacht und machten Hausaufgaben.

Die Vier schlenderten den steinernen Weg hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte herab. Etwas weiter weg sahen sie den verbotenen Wald. Still und gruselig lag er dort unten am Ende eines Hügels. In diesem Wald lebten viele grausige Geschöpfe wie Riesenspinnen, Zentauren (Von denen einzelne jedoch auch ausgesprochen nett waren) und andere Gestalten. Doch es lebten nicht nur Monster im Wald, sondern auch gute Wesen wie zum Beispiel Einhörner.

Schon zweimal war Harry dort gewesen und hatte leider keine guten Erinnerungen daran. Hagrid war der Wildhüter von Hogwarts, schon seit er damals wegen einer nicht verbrochenen Tat rausgeflogen war. Seitdem kümmerte er sich um die Tiere auf dem Gelände und gab seit Harrys drittem Schuljahr auch Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Zu dem Leidwesen der Schüler zeigte Hagrid ihnen leider nicht nur harmlose Geschöpfe, nein er zeigte ihnen auch viele gefährliche Kreaturen.

Nach Hagrids Meinung waren alle seine Biester immer lieb und ungefährlich, doch auch das stimmte leider nicht immer. Für ihn schienen Monster immer wie niedliche kleine Kuscheltiere, das hatte ihm auch schhon einige Probleme eingbracht.


	10. Fidgborn

Huhu,

leider leider hab ich noch überhaupt kein Review bekommen, ich hoffe es leigt daran das man noch nich nachgeschaut hat ob ein neues Chap on ist.

Naja ich poste jetzt einfach noch eines damit ihr was zu lesen habt und hoffentlich schneller an die Action kommt, die euch ja wirklich zu fehlen scheint. Tut mir Leid!

Ich bin einfach mal zuversichtlich und erhoff mir bald schon ein paar kommis zu den beiden letzten chaps.

Dann viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie immer bin ich für Kritik aber auch immer wieder gerne für Lob offen! Hehe!

Liebe Grüße…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fidgborn**

Gerade schwelgte Harry in Erinnerungen, als sie unten angekommen waren. Vor ihnen war Hagrids Hütte mit seinen Gemüsegarten.

Vor der Hütte standen Käfige, teilweise mit Tieren, Eimer und überall liefen Hühner herum. Fast wäre Ron über eine besonders aufgeregte Henne gestolpert, hätten Harry und Ron ihn nicht festgehalten. Leise murmelte er irgendetwas wie „ blöde Hühner" und schaute dem frechen Huhn hinterher.

Hagrid war draußen im Beet arbeiten als er die Freunde sah. Fang, sein Saurüde, ein besonders großer schwarzer Hund, kam ihnen schwanzwedelnt entgegen.

Fang war ein ziemlicher Angsthase, trotz seiner Größe. Am liebsten lag er vor dem Kamin in der Hütte und schlief.

„ Aahh! Dachte schon ihr hättet euren Freund hier draußen ganz vergessen!" rief Hagrid und lächelte.

„ Wir doch nicht!" erwiederte Harry grinsend.

„ Türlich nich!" sagte Hagrid und stellte die Schaufel beiseite.

„ Wie geht es dir denn so Hagrid?" fragte Hermine strahlend.

„ Mir gehts gut! Und euch?" erwiederte Hagrid und lud sie in seine Hütte ein.

„ Uns gehts auch sehr gut!" meinte Hermine und setzte sich an den großen Tisch.

Hagrid stellte eine riesige Kanne Tee auf den Tisch und einen Teller voll steinharten Plätzchen. Sie wussten das Hagrids Kochkünste nicht gerade die Besten waren, aber trotzdem steckten sie sich immer aus Nettigkeit ein paar ein. Essen taten sie diese jedoch nie, solange sie noch ein paar Zähne im Mund haben wollten.

„ Habt ihr schon den Kerl vom Ministerium gesehn´?" fragte Hagrid kopfschüttelnd.

„ Nein noch nicht, war der überhaupt beim Spiel?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„ Ja Harry, war er, er kam mitten im Spiel! Du konntest ihn nicht sehen." sagte Ron zu ihm.

„ Irgendwie ziemlicher düsterer und mies gelaunter Typ!" stellte Hermine fest.

Hagrid und Ron nickten unter lauter Zustimmung.

„Überings´ toller Fang Harry! Den habt ihrs wirklich gezeigt! Ron, du bist auch viel besser geworden, hast denen schon einige Probleme gemacht!" lobte ihn Hagrid.

Harry grinste ihn an, weil Rons Ohren ganz plötzlich feuerrot wurden.

" Ach Hagrid, was machen wir denn in der nächsten Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?" fragte Hermine um das Thema zu wechseln.

„ Ahh! Is ne Überraschung! Wird euch schätz ich mal gefallen! Hattn´schon mal so was ähnliches! Fandet ihr toll, glaub ich!" strahlte Hagrid sie an. Unsicher schauten die Vier sich an. Was verstand Hagrid unter Überraschung? Schon oft hatten sie so getan als wenn sie den Unterricht gut, interessant oder ungefährlich fanden. Doch leider war dem nicht immer so. Sie hatten da schon ihre Erfahrungen!

„ Äh, was heißt Überrschung Hagrid?" fragte Harry unsicher.

„ Keine Angst! Nichts Gefährliches!" versprach der nur und schenkte allen noch einmal Tee ein. „ Plätzchen?" fragte er.

Seufzend sahen sie sich an und luden ihre Taschen mit den schweren Plätzchen voll. Fang saß hechelnd neben Harry und bettelte. Daraufhin gab Harry ihm ein paar von Hagrids Plätzchen. Der Hund war wohl der einzigste der sie auch aß! Außer Hagrid selbst natürlich. Sabbernd saß der Rüde nun in einer Ecke. Hermine warf Harry einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Ron dagegen leerte seine Tasche mit Gebäck fast gänzlich über Fangs Futternapf aus. Der Hund fraß alles glücklich auf.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde verabschiedeten sie sich von Hagrid dankten ihm für die Plätzchen und den Tee. Winkend legten sie den Weg zurück zum Schloß ein. Von weitem sah Harry viele Eulen in einen der Türme fliegen. Dort oben war die Eulerei. Doch Rons und die Aufmerksamkeit von Hermine war auf etwas ganz anderes gelenkt.

Unsanft zog Hermine Harry hinunter und legte den Finger an den Mund. Nicht weit entfernt standen Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubereiminister und ein Harry unbekannter Mann. Er hatte schwarzes dünnes Haar. Harry fiel auf das er besonders groß und dünn war.

„ Ist das der Kerl von der Abteilung für magische Sportarten?" fragte Harry flüsternd.

„ Ja, das ist er! Gräßlich nicht?!" antwortete Hermine und zog ein angewiedertes Gesicht.

„ Was berreden die denn da?" sagte Ron leise zu den anderen gewandt. Die drei zuckten die Schultern.

„ Natürlich Herr Zaubereiminister! Es wird genaustens überwacht. In diesem Tunier wird nicht gefuscht!" sagte der dunkele Typ mit einer Verneigung.

„ Sicher nicht, sicher nicht Melius!" antwortete Fudge und lächelte.

„Ich denke aber das die Schüler ehrlich sind und nicht fudeln werden, nicht wahr Dumbledore?" fügte er noch hinzu.

Albus Dumbledore richtete seine Halbmondbrille auf seiner etwas langen Hakennase und antwortete: „ Ich hoffe doch das meine Erziehung an der Schule und natürlich auch von den anderen Lehrern, Früchte tragen. Bis heute gingen unsere Spiele immer einigermaßen fair zu."

Fudge klatschte in die Hände. „ Und sie sind sicher das sie keine Hilfe für dieses Turnier brauchen?" fragte er nun.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „ Das schaffe ich schon alleine Fudge! Für ein so kleines Turnier brauch ich nun wirklich keine Hilfe!"

Damit verneigte er sich vor Dumbledore und Fudge und ging zurück. Fudge zuckte mit den Schultern und legte zusammen mit Dumbledore ebenfalls den Rückweg ein.

„ Kanntet ihr den Typ besser, außer jetzt, das er Schiedsrichter ist?" fragte Ron.

„ Nein, sah aber unfreundlich aus!" erwiederte Harry.

„ Das war Melius Fidgborn, Abteilungschef für magische Sportarten! Wo ich seinen Namen jetzt gerade gehört habe, weiß ich wer es ist." sagte Hermine gelassen.

„Woher weißt du das denn jetzt schon wieder?" fauchte Ron.

„ ICH lese ab und zu mal! Daher weiß ich Bescheid. Er ist erst seit kurzem Chef dort. Wollte nie die Stelle haben. Er hatte immer abgelehnt. Doch letztens nahm er sofort an." erzählte Hermine weiter. Ron starrte seine beste Freundin verwirrt an.

„ Warum wollte er sie denn so plötzlich haben?" fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„ Keine Ahnung! Ist jedenfalls kein freundlicher und angenehmer Zeitgenosse." beendete Rondas Gespräch.

Also gingen alle hoch zum Schloß.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie Wahrsagen und die Mädchen Muggelkunde.

Auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer trennten sich Harry und Ron von Hermine.

Harry und Ron hatten wie immer keine Lust auf dieses Fach, zum einen weil ihre Lehrerin Harry jedes Jahr den Tod voraussagte und weil der Unterricht wirklich langweilig war.

Alle, bis auf Parvati und Lavender, sagten das Professor Trelawney kein bisschen in die Zukunft sehen konnte. Doch eine gewisse Begabung schien sie tief im Innern zu haben. Im vierten Schuljahr hatte sie vor Harry als einziger Zeuge eine echte Voraussagung gemacht. Damals wurde sie ganz steif und starrte auf einen Punkt.

Dannach konnte sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern. In Gedanken betraten Harry und Ron den Klassenraum. Wie jedesmal stank es hier nach erheblich vielen Arten von Parfüm und es war sehr warm.

Die Schwaden von dem Parfüm in der Luft ließen viele immer schläfrig oder gar schlecht werden. Die beiden setzten sich an einen der kreisrunden Tische und holten ihre Bücher heraus.

Dann kam Professor Trelawney ebenfalls in Klassenzimmer. Ihre vielen Perlenkettchen und Armbänder klimperten und die Tücher flatterten herum. Mit ihren Augen, die hinter der Brille eine enorme Größe annahmen, sah sie sich in der Klasse um.

Lächelnd ließ sie sich auf den Sessel hinter ihrem Pult nieder.

„ Guten Morgen meine Lieben. Heute wollen wir uns mit dem Handlesen beschäftigen. Handlesen ist eine der geheimnisvollsten, aber nicht schwersten Art die Zukunft vorrauszusagen. Sie werden gleich aus der Hand ihres Partners lesen und dadurch versuchen ihren Horizont und ihren Kopf für die Weissagung noch ein wenig mehr zu öffnen. Auf der Seite 189 stehen die verschiedenen Linien und was sie zu sagen haben." sagte sie mit ihrer üblichen ruchig klingenden Stimme.

Stirnrunzelnt und total entnervt schlugen Harry und Ron ihre Bücher auf.

„ Dann laß mich mal meinen Horizont öffnen und dir sagen was deine Zukunft so bringt." machte Ron in gekünstelter Stimme nach.

„ Wenn die alte Fledermaus kommt ( er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu Trelawney) dann wohl wieder das ich sterbe." murmelte Harry gelangweilt.

„ Also mal sehen das ist deine... ahja, deine Liebeslinie! Na schön, sie ist...ähm...ist sie lang oder kurz. Meine ist glaub ich länger. Deine hat ne Menge Abzweigungen! Ich schätze das bedeutet sowas wie das du eine Menge Frauen haben wirst." murmelte Ron und verdrehte die Augen.

„ Mensch, ich hab keine Ahnung!" Gelangweilt schlug er das Buch wieder zu. Zu allem Unglück kam dann auch noch Professor Trlawney zu ihnen hinüber gewuselt. Harry ahnte schon wieder Schreckliches.

„ Und wie laüft es bei euch Lieben so?" fragte sie interessiert.

„ Oh, mein Horizont ist schon extrem erweitert! Ich habe gerade herausgefunden wie viele Freundinnen Harry haben wird." antwortete Ron in ironischem Ton. Die Lehrerin schien sehr erfreut und säuselte: „ Wirklich? Gut, gut Junge dann lass mal deine Hand sehen."

Harry zog sie schnell zurück, doch leider war sie schneller und umklammerte sein Handgelenk mit ihren spindeldürren Fingern. Verzweifelt schaute er Ron an, doch der zuckte nur die Schultern.

„ Mein lieber guter Junge!" rief sie und schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„ Wann werde ich diesmal sterben? Nächste Woche? Wann sagen sie mir mal was Genaues? Ich müsste dann noch planen!" fragte Harry total entnervt.

„ Das, mein Lieber, ist mit Abstand die kürzeste Lebenslinie die ich je gesehen habe. Aber dafür hast du eine sehr lange Geldlinie!" erwiederte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„ Gut, dann kannst du mir dein Geld geben wenn du den Löffel abgibst! Von mir aus teil ich auch mit den Mädchen!" witzelte Ron und ein paar ihrer Klassenkameraden alchten laut auf. Harry grinste.

Nach der Stunde und Zauberkunst gingen sie zusammen hinunter zum Mittagessen. Die Mädchen plauderten über Muggelkunde.

„ Stell dir vor Harry. Einen Fernseher halten die Zauberer für hoch entwickelt!" erzählte Hermine Harry begeistert.

„ Was soll denn das jetzt schon wieder sein?" fragte Ron verwirrt.

„ Das kann man nicht so gut erklären!" versuchte Hermine schnell abzulenken und Ginny kicherte leise. Harry ahnte das sie Ginny sehr wohl erklärt hatte was ein Fernseher war, aber bei Ron konnte so etwas manchmal etwas länger dauern weil er ziemlich sturköpfig wurde, sobald er etwas nicht verstand.

Natürlich kannte Ron solche Dinge überhaupt nicht. Das vergaßen sie oft und so kam es dann zu den Fragen. Schulternzuckend setzte Ron sich auch an den Tisch.

Zu Harrys Überraschung saß der Turnierschiedsrichter auch an dem Tisch. „Schuat mal da, der Schiedsrichter ist auch da!" machte er die anderen darauf aufmerksam.

„ Du meinst Melius Fidgborn? Ja, anscheinend bleibt er für länger im Schloß." antwortete Hermine „Also Parvati Patil sagt, er hat jetzt hier sogar sein eigenes Büro eingerichtet bekommen, das leere im Ostturm, glaube ich."

„Wie bitte? Na schön dann weiß ich wenigstens warum ich in nächster Zeit einen Bogen um den Ostturm mache!" seufzte Ron unzufrieden.

„ Da sind doch eh nur leere Klassenräume und ein paar Büros, die auch leerstehen! Also, musst du da auch nicht hin!" ermutigte ihn Ginny und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, beendete ihr Mittagessen und ging in den Gemeinschaftraum, weil sie noch ein paar Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hatte.

Seamus und Dean kamen ebenfalls zu ihnen hinüber und setzten sich neben Harry.

„Hey, habt ihr ihn auch schon gesehen?" fragte Dean .

„ Wen? Den Schiedsrichter?" fragte Ron und nickte. „ Gruseliger Typ wenn ihr mich fragt. Da ist mir die alte Hooch doch lieber." fügte Seamus hinzu.

„ Ach Harry, Ron geht Ginny aus dem Weg, sie meint jetzt sie müsse für das leibliche Wohl der Spielkollegen von ihr sorgen und geht uns schon die ganze Zeit auf die Nerven! Echt mal Ron du musst mit deiner Schwester reden!" sagte Dean.

„ Stimmt. Quidditch in Ehren, aber sie übertreibt mal wieder!" stimmte Seamus seinem besten Freund zu.

„ Ginny will doch nur das Gryffindor gewinnt und den Ruhm davonträgt und zu Harry und Ron hat sie bisher nicht viel zu diesem Thema gesagt!" warf Hermine ein.

„ Du redest schon fast so wie sie! Bitte nicht noch eine Angelina oder eine besessene Ginny dazu!" flehte Dean grinsend.

Damit verschwanden sie zu Neville.

Eine Woche vor dem Spiel gegen Hufflepuff war Harry erneut nervös und plante oft irgendwelche Taktiken mit Rons Hilfe. Auch Hermine und Ginny ( die jedoch nicht weniger aufgeregt war) waren davon schon völlig entnervt. Auch an diesem Vormittag hing Harry wieder andem Modell des Platzes.

„ Hallo Harry, mach mal ne Pause!" riet Ginny ihm, schlang von hinten ihre Arme um seinen Bauch und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Entnervt drehte Harry sich langsam um.

„ Ich muss sehen wie wir die Hufflepuffs schlagen. Ich will gewinnen, alleine schon um zu zeigen das ich auch den Sieg weiterführen kann."

„ Wissen wir doch!" flüsterte Ginny ihm ins Ohr und küsste ihn wieder auf die Wange. Seufzend starrte Harry sie an.

„ Gut das ich dich hab Ginny! Ohne euch würde ich wahrscheinlich vor Aufregnung zu Oliver mutieren. Aber irgendwie ist es als Kapitän anders. Es ist wichtiger zu gewinnen.

„Harry, wie oft willst du alles denn noch durchgehen?" fragte Hermine seufzend.

„ Ja schon gut, ich hör auf! Ich denke mal, erst wenn man die gleichen Aufgaben wie Oliver oder Angelina hat versteht man sie!"

„ Also ich würde sagen wir beeilen uns lieber zum Unterricht zu kommen. Die Stunde fängt gleich an!" stöhnte Hermine erschrocken und zerrte Harry mit sich. Sie beeilten sich zum Klassenraum zu kommen und stürtzten die Gänge entlang.

Schnell setzte er sich mit Ron an ihren Tisch und kramte seine Sachen aus der Tasche. Auch Hermine stürzte nun sichtlich schlecht gelaunt auf ihren Platz neben Parvati zu.

Professor Mc Gonagall war an diesem Tag äußerst schlecht gelaunt und gab ihnen eine Menge Hausaufgaben auf.

„ Ich wünsche mindestens ein Rolle Pergament über Metamorphagie Menschen. Sie können einpacken."

Als es klingelte packten alle hastig ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte. Jetzt hatten sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

„Verwandlung war heute sehr interessant, findet ihr nicht auch?" schwärmte Hermine.

„ Ich habe kein Wort verstanden! Das war mir ein bisschen zu hoch." meinte Ron.

„Dir ist ja fast alles zu hoch Ron! Um genau zu sein alles überm Durchschnitt raffst du nicht!" witzelte Hermine, aber tätschelte Ron schnell denn Rücken, der leicht Rosa angelaufen war.

„ Stimmt ja gar nicht! Ich bin eben kein Superhirn! Dafür haben wir ja dich. Oder warum meinst du hängen wir mit dir zusammen? erwiederte Ron nun grinsend.

Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

Harry beobachtete die beiden belustigt. Sonst neckten sie sich auch nicht so.

„ Wen haben wir denn da?" rief aufeinmal eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen. Harry seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Dann drehte er sich langsam um.

„ Potter, Weasleby und ihre Schlammblüterin." stichelte Malfoy sie auf.

„ Halts Maul Malfoy!" sagte Harry.

„Was meinst du Potter, welches gefährliche Biest wird euer haariger Freund uns diesmal andrehen?" fragte Draco herausfordernt und baute sich mit seinen Kumpanen vor ihnen auf.

„ Hagrids Tiere sind nur gefährlich, wenn so ein Hirnie wie du es bist, sie aufstachelt." erwiederte Ron nun und schaute ihn mit hasserfüllter Miene an.

Crabbe und Goyle schlugen in ihre Fäuste und grunzten warnend.

„ Vorsicht Weasley! Werd lieber nicht so frech wenn deine Visage dir so gefällt wie sie ist. Obwohl man sie ja eigentlich nicht mehr vermiesen kann." sagte Malfoy in einem nun gefährlicherem Ton.

„Lasst ihn! murmelte Hermine zu Harry und Ron „ wegen dem Großmaul braucht ihr euch jetzt keinen Ärger einhandeln. Ignoriert ihn!"

„ Hast du Angst Granger?" fragte Malfoy grinsend.

„ Wovor sollte ich bei so einem ekelhaft arroganten Typ Angst haben." antwortete sie gelassen.

Er trat nun einen Schritt vor und starrte sie böse an. „ Wenn dir dein Leben so wie es ist teuer ist du mieses Schlammblut, dann sei vorsichtig mit dem was du sagst!" zischte er.

Dann warf er Harry und den anderen noch einen grimmigen Blick zu und verschwand mit Crabbe und Goyle.

Wütend starrte Ron ihm nach. „ Dieser blöde schleimige Mistkerl!" sagte er.

„ Reg dich ab! Lass ihn erzählen was er will." versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen.

Schnell hakte sie sich jeweils bei Ron und Harry ein und zog sie eilig den Pfad weiter zu Hagrids Hütte herab.

Unten war schon der Großteil der Klasse versammelt. Hagrid stand strahlend vor der Tür seiner Hütte und winkte alle zu sich heran.

Nachdem Harry und die anderen auch angekommen waren, trudelte auch der Rest der Klasse ein.

„ Alle da jetzt? Schön! Also, heute hab ich was ganz Besonderes für euch." verriet Hagrid stolz. „ Gut, also, dann folgt mir jetzt bitte alle!"

Unsicher und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen folgten sie ihm. Hagrid führte sie (zu Freude Harrys und der von seinen Mitschülern) am verbotenen Wald vorbei und ging weiter zu einer Koppel nahe dem Wald.

Sie sammelten sich gespannt am Zaun. Hagrid ließ sie kurz allein und war nach einer Kurve nicht mehr zu sehen. Alle tuschelten und versuchten einen Blick auf das zu erhaschen, dass Hagrid gerade holte.

Harry betete dass es nichts Gefährliches sein würde. Er wollte nicht das Hagrid Probleme bekommen würde. Plötztlich hörte man von allen einen überraschten Ruf. Dann sah es Harry auch. Hagrid kam mit zwei Pferden am Halfter zu ihnen hinüber. Doch nach genauem hinsehen erkannte Harry zwei Hörner auf der stirn des Wesens. Eines hatte golden schimmerndes Fell, das andere silbernes.

Ihre langen Mähnen wehten im Wind. Dann band Hagrid die Tiere los und scheuchte sie weg. Die Pferde gallopierten sofort los. Die Klasse konnte die Münder kaum noch zu kriegen. Besonders die Mädchen waren total fasziniert von diesen Geschöpfen. Harry, Ron und Hermine atmeten laut auf.

Diesesmal hatte er sich zum Glück etwas Ungefährlicheres ausgesucht, jedenfalls ungefährlicher als Knallrümpfige Kröter die zum Beispiel Feuer spuckten.

„ Sind sie nicht schön? Beide im Wald gefangen. Sind wohl die Einzigsten hier. Sehr seltene Tiere. Ein Männchen und ein Weibchen." sagte er stolz.

„ Wer von euch kann mir denn mehr über sie erzählen? „ fragte er nun und wandte sich der Klasse zu.

Wie immer schoss die gleiche Hand nach oben und fuchtelte wild in der Luft herum.

„ Ja Hermine?" nahm Hagrid sie strahlend dran.

„ Das sind Zweihörner. Sie sind verwandt mit den Einhörnern, aber wesentlich stärker." erzählte sie.

„ Ganz genau. Zweihörner!... Ach ja, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, für die richtige Antwort." fiel Hagrid ein. Die Slytherins warfen den Gryffindors böse Blicke zu und schauten sie abwertend an. „ So dann kommt mal auf die Koppel und nähert euch ihnen. Die Jungs am besten dem goldenen, die Mädchen dem silbernen Zweihorn! Die Männchen haben eben Jungs gerner, die Weibchen Mädchen." forderte Hagrid sie auf und öffnete das Koppeltor.

Die Jungs nahmen sich das goldene, größere Tier vor, die Mädchen das silberne Kleinere. Als jeder die Wesen einmal gestreichelt hatte, stellten sie sich an den Rand der Koppel.

„ Will zufällig jemand auf ihnen reiten? Ron, du vielleicht?" fragte Hagrid. Schnell schüttelte Ron den Kopf und stieß Harry nach vorne.

„ Aah! Unser Harry will natürlich! Lässt dir auch nichts entgehen! Guter Junge." meinte Hagrid und zog ihn zu sich.

Harry schüttelte wild den Kopf und warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu. Der versteckte sich grinsend hinter Hermine und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Also blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als mitzuspielen. Hagrid hob ihn auf das golden schimmernde Tier und gab ihm ein Seil, das er wie ein Halfter um das Maul des Tieres band. Schon rutschte Harry auf dem glatten schimmernden Fell hin und her. Dann gab Hagrid dem Zweihorn einen Klaps auf den Hintern und es rannte los. Harry rutschte schon jetzt hin und her, obwohl das Pferd noch nicht einmal volle Geschwindigkeit erreicht hatte. Er hörte die Jubelrufe der Gryffindors und das Gelächter der Slytherins. Das Fell war sehr glatt und rutschig und Harry befürchtete jeden Moment runter zu fallen.

Er hörte die Hufe auf dem harten Waldboden aufschlagen und sah verschwommen die Bäume um ihn herum.

Das Tier machte eine beängastigend scharfe Kurve am Zaun entlang und preschte dann mit Vollgas zurück zu Hagrid. Harry hüpfte auf und ab und rutschte hin und her. Er klammerte sich halb am Zügel halb an der seidigen Mähne des Pferdes und hoffte auf das baldige Ende des Rittes.

Sekunden später kam es dann schlitternd zum halten und Harry rutschte ein gutes Stück weiter auf den Pferdehals. Langsam rutschte er zur Seite herab, doch Hagrid hob ihn früh genug herunter.

Alle klatschten wie wild und Hagrid klopfte ihm stolz auf die Schulter, wobei ihm fast die Beine wegknickten, weil er sowieso immonment nicht ganz sicher auf dem Boden stand. Damit beendete Hagrid die Stunde und die Schüler machten sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen.

„ Das war doch echt mal eine richtig tolle Stunde! Fandet ihr nicht auch? Hagrid wird echt immmer besser!" schwärmte Hermine.

„ Abgesehen davon das mir schwindelig und übel ist, war es wirklich eine gute Stunde!" sagte Harry.

Ron gluckste und setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf.

„ Warum bist du eigentlich nicht gegangen? Hagrid hatte dich gefragt!" sagte Harry verärgert.

„ Ach, ich wollte dir die Ehre überlassen! Außerdem bin ich ein miserabler Reiter!" schwörte Ron und unterdrückte einen erneuten Lachanfall. Harry streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und sie betraten die Große Halle.

Nach dem Mittagessen machten sie sich auf zum Unterricht bei Snape.

Lustlos stiegen sie die Stufen hinunter in die Kerker. Das war ihre letzte Stunde an diesem Tag und die wollten sie schnell hinter sich lassen.

Auf halbem Weg trafen sie auf Moody und den Schiedsrichter. Anscheinend zeigte ihm Moodydas Schloß.

Doch Fidgborn sah darüber nicht besonders erfreut aus. Als sie die Schritte hörten, drehten sich der Lehrer und Fidgborn zu ihnen um.

„ Hallo Potter!" begrüßte Moody Harry.

„ Guten Tag Professor." erwiederte er den Gruß.

Als Harrys Name fiel drehte sich Melius Fidgborn schnell um und sah Harry tief in die Augen. Irgendwie hatte Harry aufeinmal das Gefühl er dürfte nicht wegschauen und starrte in das finstere Gesicht. Angestrengt versuchte er, wie bei einem Hippogreif, nicht zu blinzeln.

Ganz plötzlich durchzuckte Harry ein Schmerz an der Stirn und er schlug die Hand gegen seine Narbe, die höllisch brannte.

„ Was ist los?" fragte Hermine. Harry bedeutete ihr sie solle leise sein und verabschiedete sich von Moody, dann zog er seine Ferunde mit sich.

„ Was war denn?" fragte nun auch Ron und sah ihn besorgt an.

„ Meine Narbe!" fing Harry an, „ Als er mir in die Augen sah, brannte meine Narbe aufeinmal!"

„ Aber das tut sie doch öfter?! Vielleicht war es Zufall!" sagte Hermine. Doch selber glauben tat sie es nicht.

Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„ Meinst du...meinst du denn er gehört zu ..naja... Du-weißt-schon-wems Leuten?" fragte Ron.

„ Ich weiß nicht! Damals auf dem Friedhof, als Voldemort zurückkam, da war er nicht da. Alle seine treuen Diener sind damals zurückgekommen. Und er war da sicher nicht dabei!" meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„ Und wenn er sich es doch anders überlegt hat und doch zurück nach Voldemort ging?" fragte Ron.

„ Glaub ich nicht. Voldemort hätte ihn getötet. Alle die nicht sofort kamen, die frei sind, werden oder wurden von ihm umgebracht!" erzählte Harry.

Die zwei hörten ihm gespannt zu. Harry hatte ihnen noch nie die ganze Geschichte erzählt! Sie wollten ihn auch nicht fragen, weil es schlimme Erinnerungen waren die sie besser nicht hervorholen wollten.

Doch dann blickte Harry auf die Uhr und er bemerkte dass sie schon zehn Minuten zu spät waren. Schnell rannten sie zum Klassenraum. Snape zog ihnen glatte fünfzig Punkte ab.

„ Wenn Sie noch länger da rumstehen und euch nicht setzt werdens hundert!" drohte er.

Auch der Rest der Stunde war schrecklich. Snape bereitete ihnen ( natürlich nur den Gryffindors) die schlimmste letzte Stunde die man überhaupt haben konnte.

Da war das Quidditch Training genau das Richitige!

Am Abend ging Harry in Begleitung von Ron hinunter zum Platz. Die ganze Mannschaft war schon da und wartete im Umkleideraum.

Harry und Ron zogen sich um und holten einige Schaubilder aus dem Kapitänsbüro. Die anderen schauten sich an und verdrehten genervt die Augen.

„ Da wir jetzt vollzählig sind fang ich mal an! Also ich habe eine völlig neue Strategie entwickelt. Diesmal sind es die Hufflepuff und die fliegen ganz anders! Um es verständlicher zu machen, war Ginny so freundlich und hat es uns aufgemalt...Ääh hier, da seht ihr?"

Das Bild zeigte ein paar Strichmännchen. Für jeden Spieler eines.

„ Äh,Ginny!" fing Dean an und kniff die Augen zusammen. „ Wer ist denn da wer?"

„ Na der am Tor ist Ron, die mit den Schlägern sind Jerry und Marco, die mit den langen Haaren bin natürlich ich, da sind Dean, Seamus und der mit dem Besen da ist Harry!" zeigte Ginny und schüttelte den Kopf.

Seamus räusperte sich und sah seinen Freund an. Harrys Männchen saß auf einem bunt gemalten Besen aus dem Feuer kam.

Die Treiber Jerry und Marco kicherten und konnten einen Lachanfall kaum vermeiden.

Ginny schien beleidigt und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu.

Harry erklärte ihnen also die Tafeln und dann gingen sie hinaus aufs Spielfeld.

Als sie heraustraten schallten Buuhrufe von den Tribünen. Das ganze Slytherin Team saß dort und beschimpfte Harry und seine Teamkollegen.

„ Was zum Teufel machen die denn hier? Die dürfen gar nicht zuschauen!" meckerte Ron und Harry schritt wütend auf den Mannschaftskapitän der Slytherins zu.

Malfoy erwartete sie mit fiesem Grinsen.

„ Was habt ihr hier verloren Malfoy? WIR haben gebucht!" sagte er und schaute ihn grimmig an.

„ Wir schauen nur zu! Wollen euch motivieren!" erklärte der grinsend.

Sein Team johlte.

„ Seit wann kennst du denn solche Fremdwörter." fragte Ron gehässig und baute sich neben Harry auf.

Malfoy beachtete ihn nicht.

„Potter, du hast ehrlich vor mit diesem Team zu gewinnen? Spätestens im Finale geht ihr ein! Da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen!" zischte er und sah abschätzend Ginny und den Rest der Mannschaft an.

Laut gackernt verschwanden die Slytherins vom Platz. Harrys Miene lockerte sich nun wieder und der Tatendrang kam wieder heraus.

Eine Stunde übten sie. Sie hatte beschlossen alles von Anfang an, jede kleinste Regel, jede Flugübung und jede Flugstrategie durchzugehen.

Alles klappte hervorragend, jeder schaffte seine Übungen. Dann machten sie zum Abschluss noch ein kleines Übungspiel.

Ohne Klatscher und ohne Schnatz. Nur der Quaffel wurde dabei benutzt. Gerade hatte Ginny ein Tor bei Ron geschossen und jubelte, als ein wütender Klatscher mit irrer Geschwindigkeit auf sie zuraste.

Ginny sah es zu spät und der Klatscher traf sie hart am Kopf. Sie kippte in Zeitlupe, wie es Harry schien, vom Besen und schlug im Sand auf. Harry stoppte das Spiel und alle landeten hastig und rannten zu ihr.

„ Sie ist bewusstlos Leute! Schnell in den Krankenflügel!"rief Dean und hob sie zusammen mit Ron hoch. Harry hob ihren Besen vom Boden auf und schaute sich um. Sie hatten die Klatscher doch sicher verstaut in der Kiste gelassen! Wer hatte sie hinausgelassen?

Dann sah er sieben Gestalten aus dem Tor flitzen. Harry erkannte gerade noch Malfoy und Avery, beide laut lachend und jubelnt.

Harry überlegte ob er ihnen nachlaufen sollte, ließ es jedoch und folgte den anderen rasch in den Krankenflügel. Erst musste er wissen wie es Ginny ging!

Angekommen hieften sie Ginny auf ein Bett und sammelten sich um ihr Bett herum. Jerry lief los um Madam Pomfrey zu holen.

„ Wer hat die Klatscher eigentlich losgelassen?" fragte Marco und runzelte die Stirn.

„ Die Slytherins!" antwortete Harry und legte den Besen von Ginny neben ihr Bett.

„ WAS? Diese blöden, schleimigen Mistkerle! Wann hast du sie gesehen?" sagte Ron und schüttelte zornig den Kopf.

„ Als ich ihren Besen geholt habe, habe ich sie aus dem Tor rennen sehen." erwiederte Harry.

Seamus fluchte und starrte böse hinaus aufs Spielfeld. Da kam auch schon Madam Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester mit Jerry herein, der ebenso geschockt wirkte.

„ Auf Seite auf Seite!" scheuchte sie die Frau und eilte zu Ginny. „ Wie ist das denn passiert?" fragte sie und fühlte den Puls.

„ Wir haben trainiert und dann hat das Slytherin Team den Klatscher losgelassen." erzählte Ron.

„Ginny hatte natürlich nicht mit ihm gerechnet und der Ball traf sie am Kopf!" löste Dean ihn ab.

„Genau, daraufhin flog sie vom Besen!" sagte Seamus und schüttelte traurig den Kopf!

„ Dieser Sport!" schimpfte die Krankenschwester, „ Wenn mich jemand fragen würde, wäre er hier verboten! Die Schüler richten sich da zu."

Stirnrunzelnt sahen sich Dean, Seamus, Ron und Harry an. Hätte Ginny oder gar Angelina Johnson das damals gehört, wäre eine lange, lange Diskussion angefangen! Aber Ginny lag seelenruhig da und hörte und sah nichts.

„ Wie geht es ihr denn?" fragte Ron besorgt „ Sie wird doch gesund, oder? Was fehlt ihr?"

„ Ich denke sie wird in einer Stunde oder so aufwachen. Allerdings rechne ich mit einer zumindest leichten Gehirnerschütterung! Aber das kriegen wir schnell wieder hin wenn sie ruhig liegen bleibt!"

Die Jungs schnaubten ungläubig. Als wenn Ginny die ganze Zeit ruhig im Krankenflügel liegen bleibt. Aber vielleicht wenn sie weiß das sie nur dann Quidditch spielen kann. Inzwischen war sie nämlich mindestens so Quidditchverrückt geworden wie die Jungs selber.

Nach zehn Minuten scheuchte Madam Pomfrey sie raus und meinte nur sie brauche viel Ruhe! Also verließen sie den Flügel und stiegen hoch in den Gryffindor Turm.

„ Da seid ihr ja endlich!" sagte Hermine. „Ihr habt aber lange trainiert!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte.

„ WAS? Dieses miese Pack!" schimpfte Hermine und die Jungs sahen sie ertstanunt an.

„ Ja ist doch wahr! Am liebsten würde ich denen allen eine ordentliche Abreibung verpassen!"

„ Hermine du wirst mir allmählich immer gruseliger!" meinte Ron verwundert. Zu seiner Überraschung schenkte Hermine ihm ein freudiges Lächeln. „ Wie geht es ihr denn?"

„Madam Pomfrey sagt, wenn Ginny ruhig bleibt ist sie schnell wieder auf den Beinen." beruhigte Harry sie.

„ Sie versuchen auch wirklich alles um zu gewinnen!" seufzte Ron.

Alle Gryffindors waren bestürtzt über diesen fiesen Trick der Slytherins. Aus jeder Ecke hörte man Beschimpfungen und manche überlegten welche Flüche am besten wären um den Slytherins so richtig eins auszuwischen.

Die Stimmung im Turm war bedrückent. Sogar Hermine legte aufeinmal ihre Feder auf Seite.

„ Ach ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren. Diese verfluchten, schleimigen, fiesen, hirnlosen Blödmänner!" schimpfte sie wütend. Ron sah überrascht vom Brettspiel , das er mit Harry spielte auf.

„ Was? Wer?"

„ Na diese unfairen, bescheuerten Loser von Slytherin, natürlich!" maulte sie ihn an. Neville nickte an ihrer Seite.

„ Ja, ich weiß! Dafür lassen wir, oder ihr (er räusperte sich und wurde rot) sie beim Spiel alt aussehen!" verprach Ron.

„ Ron du bist auch ein guter Spieler und das weißt du!" erwiederte Harry und sah ihn ernst an.

Ron wandte sich still wieder dem Schachbrett zu. Sein Springer zerschlug gerade den Turm von Harry.

„ Können wir nicht nach ihr schauen gehen?" fragte Hermine ungeduldig.

Harry und Ron nickten. Sie räumten das Brettspiel, die Figuren und ihre Schulsachen auf Seite.

Dann stiegen sie durch das Porträtloch und stiegen die Treppen hinunter.

„ Schnell hinter die Ecke!" flüsterte Hermine aufeinmal energisch und zog sie auf Seite. Überrscht schauten sie vorsichtig um die Ecke. Rasch mit wehendem Mantel und starren Blick geradeaus kam Melius Fidgborn aus dem Büro Dumbledores. Ron versuchte sich weiter vor zu beugen um mehr zu sehen und kam dabei kurz gegen eine nah stehenden Rüstung. Sie rappelte kurz, blieb aber stehen.

Doch der Mimisteriumschiedsrichter hatte sie gehört und entdeckte sie rasch.

„ Gu-Guten Tag, Mister Fidgborn!" grüßte Hermine ihn schüchtern.

„ Was treiben Schüler an einem freien Tag in den Gängen der Schule?" fragte er mit dunkler Stimme.

Dann sah er alle an. Als seiner Harrys Blick traf, brannte seine Narbe auf. Harry schlug seine Hand auf die schmerzende Narbe. So schlimm hatte sie seit langem nicht mehr weh getan.

In seinem Bauch loderte ein ungutes Gefühl auf.

„ Und das ist, bestimmt der junge Potter! Wir hatten uns ja nur kurz gesehen und leider noch nicht das Vergnügen gehabt, stimmts?!" sagte der Mann leise.

Harry ließ sein Hand von der schmerzenden Narbe sinken. Er antwortete jedoch nicht. Der Schiedrichter drehte sich um und schritt weg, blieb jedoch aufeinmal wieder stehen und sagte mit böse klingender Stimme: „ Mr. Potter! Vielleicht sollten sie mal in den Krankenflügel gehen, wegen ihrer... Migräne!"

Dann verschwand er hinter der nächsten Ecke. Sie warteten noch kurz und kamen aus ihrem Versteck heraus.

„ Uähh! Hatte der Mundgeruch!" stöhnte Ron angewiedert. Hermine sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„ A-Aber das tut natürlich nichts zur Sache..." entschuldigte er sich und grinste verlegen.

„Deine Narbe hat weh getan, stimmts?" brachte Hermine es auf den Punkt.

„ Ja!" nickte Harry.

„ Du oder wir, sollten auf jeden Fall zu Dumbledore!" sagte Hermine bestimmt!

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf! „ Wir können nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zu ihm rennen, Hermine! Meinst du nicht das er genug Probleme mit dem Orden hat?" sagte er entschieden.

„ Dann aber auf jeden Fall zu Moody! Harry, das ist nicht witzig wenn er ein Todesser ist!" meckerte Hermine weiter!

„ Aber ich..., Hermine wenn es doch gar nichts ist. Es kann sonst welche Gründe haben warum meine Narbe schmerzt!" stammelte Harry.

Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „ Wir GEHEN ZU PROFESSOR MOODY!" rief sie wütend.

„ Warum wollt ihr zu mir Hermine?" sagte aufeinmal eine Stimme. Die Drei wirbelten erschrocken herum.

„ Professor Moody!" sagte Hermine entzückt.

„ Kommt mit in mein Büro!" befahl Moody und humpelte voraus.

Harry und Ron sahen sich an. Doch dann wuden sie von Hermine in den Rücken gestoßen.

Mad-Eye Moody stieß die Tür auf und ließ sie hinein. Harry sah sich um. Es sah fast genau so aus wie das alte Büro vom falschen Moody. Überall standen komische Gegenstände in den Regalen. Ein großer Spiegel mit Schatten stand an der Wand. Harry erkannte diesen merkwürdigen Spiegel als das alte Feindglas wieder. Verschwommene Schatten bewegten sich gruselig im Spiegel. An der Wand hingen Warnposter von irgendwelchen kriminellen Zauberern und Hexen.

Früher war Moody mal Auror gewesen und hatte viele Todesser oder andere Verbrecher gefangen!

„ Also, worüber wollt ihr mit mir reden?" fing Moody an und nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz.

„ Genauer gesagt über Harrys Narbe!" erklärte Hermine ungeduldig.

„ Hermine ich,..." versuchte Harry.

„ Nein Harry das ist wichtig! Du musst damit rausrücken, sonst tun wirs!" schrie sie.

Harry seufzte laut und drehte sich hilfesuchend zu Ron um. Doch der schaute ihn ebenfalls ernst an.

„ Harry, sie haben Recht! Es IST wichtig!" stimmte Ron zu.

Harry warf seinem besten Freund einen bösen Blick zu und sagte: „ Nun gut! Also... da ist ja dieser neue Schiedrichter vom Ministerium! Immer wenn er mir in die Augen sieht, fängt meine Narbe an zu brennen! Und das passiert immer bei...Todessern! Das wars! Keine große Sache, also."

Moody nickte. „ Ja, er ist ein gruseliger Zeitgenosse! Eure Befürchtungen sind auf jeden Fall nicht unbegründet!"

„ Heißt das etwa er ist einer von V-Voldemorts Dienern ist?" fragte Hermine erstaunt.

Nun, früher, nach Voldemorts Sturz, saß er auch auf der Anklagebank. Allerdings wurde er freigesprochen weil alles daraufhindeutete, dass er unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden hatte. Ob er jetzt wieder im Dienste von Voldemort steht, das wissen wir natürlich nicht, aber es wäre möglich! Wir müssen mit allem rechnen! Also immer wachsam! Ich werde Dumbledore Bescheid geben."

Die Vier nickten und verabschiedeten sich.

Draußen auf dem Flur, kaum war die Tür geschlossen sagte Ron: „Meint ihr Moody denkt das Fidgborn ein Todesser ist?"

„ Ich weiß nicht! Er hat Recht, wir müssen mit allem rechnen! Aber wenne r damals freigesprochen wurde, war die Beweislage ja zu seinem Gunsten. Und wenn er freilwillig oder unfreiwillig im Dienste von V-Voldemort stand, dann erklärt das natürlich Harry Narbenschmerzen!" erwiederte Hermine nachdenklich.

Ron flüsterte: „ Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal etwas weiter weg von seinem Büro gehen, ihr wisst doch, sein Auge!"

„ Ja, stimmt!" nickte ihm Harry zu.

Also entschlossen sie sich spazieren zu gehen. Aufeinmal fiel ihnen ein, das Ginny ja im Krankenflügel war und sie vorhatten sie zu besuchen. Harry hatte das im Trubel um diesen komischen Typen ganz vergessen. Ihn überkam ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Als sie oben im Krankenflügel ankamen, steuerte ihnen eine völlig entnervte Madam Pomfrey entgegen. „ Dieses Mädchen...könnte verwandt sein mit dem Wood...dieser Sport!" murmelte sie und schlug die Bürotür zu, ohne Harry und die anderen zu bemerken.

Schulternzuckend betraten sie den großen Saal. Viele weiße, ordentliche Betten standen aufgereiht an den Wänden. Ganz hinten rechts saß Ginny und schrieb irgendetwas.

Als sie die anderen sah hellte ihre Miene sich auf und sagte: „ Ach hallo! Nett das ihr vorbeikommt!"

„ Ist doch klar! Wie gehts dir?" fragte Harry, gab ihr einen Kuss und stellte sich ans Bettende.

„ Blendent! Am liebsten würde ich schon wieder mit dem Training anfangen! Die Pläne habe ich schon fertig!" strahlte sie.

Ron runzelte die Stirn und sah seine Schwester an. „ Ist-ist das nicht eigentlich Harrys Aufgabe, Ginny?" fragte Ron vorsichtig.

Ginny wurde rot.

„ Ja schon-aber mir macht es Spaß mich darum zu kümmern. Und, na ja ich dachte Harry freut sich über Hilfe! Er hat doh sowieso immer so viel zu tun! Bist du mir deshalb etwa böse Harry?"

„Nein bin ich nicht! Sicher, ich finde es toll dass du mir hilfst, wirklich Ginny. Aber- du bist verletzt und solltest vielleicht erst mal die Sachen beiseite legen?!" erklärte Harry und lächelte.

„ Ach, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Mir fehlt nichts!" versicherte sie.

Die Drei schüttelten verständnislos den Kopf.

„ Willst...du dich nicht erst einmal völlig...auskurieren?" empfehlte Hermine vorsichtig!

„ Ach was, mir geht es gut! Als ob die Slytherins mit so miesen Tricks mich ausschalten können! DIE werden noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben!" schwor sie und hüpfte gut gelaunt aus dem Bett.

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich verblüfft an.

„Beim Barte des Merlin! Miss Weasley, ich hatte ihnen ausdrücklich verboten aufzustehen!" schimpfte die Krankenschwester.

Sie drehten sich erschrocken um und Ron schubste Ginny schnell zurück aufs Bett.

„ Aber Madam Pomfrey! Mir-geht-es-gut! Ehrlich! WIR, das heißt Gryffindor, müssen trainieren! Und außerdem ist es langweilig hier!" sagte die Kranke ungeduldig.

„ Wenn sie so weiter machen, gehe ich zu Professor McGonagall und lasse die Mannschaft sperren! BIS sie wieder vollkommen gesund sind!" bestimmte sie und schritt zurück in ihr Büro.

Ginny strarrte ihr wütend hinterher. Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern.

Nach einigen Minmuten verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen zurück in den Turm.


	11. Quidditch und andere Schwierigkeiten

Hey ihrz, bevor ich erst einmal mit der Story aufhöre und nichts mehr posten werde, weil ich mit einer neuen Story anfange, aber mehr dazu in der Bemerkung nach deisem Kapitel!

Hier erstmal viel Spaß! 

Quidditch und andere Schwierigkeiten

Das Wochende ging vorbei und die Lehrer waren so ungnädig in Sachen Hausaufgaben wie immer. Besonders Professor MC Gonagall war aus einem unerklärlichen Grund sehr schlecht gelaunt und gab ihnen einen vier Fuß langen Aufsatz in Verwandlung auf, von Flitwick sollten sie den Erstarrungszauber üben und Trelawney fordete sie auf bei Freunden das Handlesen auszuprobieren und die Ergebnisse zu notieren.

Malfoy und seine Freunden liefen mit breitem Lächeln herum, wohl angesichts der Tatsache dass eine Jägerin von Gryffindor im Krankenflügel lag.

Sowieso hatten die Slytherins fast für die ganze Woche den Quidditch Platz gebucht.

„ Ha!", machte Ron und grinste, „ Die haben nur Angst dass sie verlieren und trainieren deshalb so viel!"

„ Nein Ron ich glaube nicht dass das der Grund ist!"

„Was denn dann? Natürlich ist das der Grund!"

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht., Ron!"

„Was denn dann, du Oberschlaue?!"

„ Also bitte, das ist ja wohl klar!"

„ Ach ja, mir nicht!..."

„ RUHE JETZT!" unterbrach Harry schlecht gelaunt wegen dem Berg von Hausaufgaben und Hermine ebenfalls nicht besser gelaunt, weil Ron auch schlechte Stimmung hatte.

Die beiden erstarrten und schauten ihren freund verblüfft an.

„ Hey ich schaffe diesen Ertstarr Zauber von Flitwick sogar ohne Zauberstab!"grinste Harry.

Hermine schnaubte und ging den Flur zu Geschichte der Zauberei weiter.

„ Ich habe doch Recht oder?" fraget Ron entschlossen. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und die beiden folgten dem Mädchen.

Binns Stunde war mal wieder so langweilig wie überhaupt möglich. Und die Einzigste die es schaffte der Stunde zu folgen war natürlich Hermine.

Harry vernahm Flitwicks Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. Ein wenig länger noch und er würde sicher einschlafen.

„...und wurden verbannt! Feste Beweise gibt es nicht aber viele Theorien! Diese Geschichte, wird vermutet ist korrekt, den einige Zauberer und Hexen konnten davon berichten! Eine von ihnen war Waldfriede die Unglaubliche. Sie erzählte dass sie bei den Verhandlungen dabei war und dazu beigetragen hatte. Weitergebildete Hexen und Zauberer auf diesem Gebiet sagen jedoch dass..."

Es klingelte.

Harry wachte aus seinem Wachschlaf auf und packte rasch seine Sachen zusammen.

Laut schnatternt verließ die Klasse den Raum und Professor Binns verschwand durch die Tafel.

Schnell rüttelte Harry Ron wach der, mitten in der Stunde, eingenickt war.

„ Was-schon aus? Ging aber schnell!" murmelte er und folgte Harry zum Mittagessen, noch immer nicht ganz wach.

Auch die nächsten Tage verliefen stressig. Doch auf etwas konnte Harry sich freuen! Quidditch Training und darauf dass Ginny ebenfalls wieder dabei sein würde und er so wieder mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen konnte.

Ginny war aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden und die Spieler der Mannschaft vollzählig. Harry hatte es geschafft das Quidditchfeld zu buchen und hatte am Abend die Mannschaft zum Platz beordert. Unter diesen Umständen war der Unterricht noch zu ertragen. Doch, wo immer Harry und die anderen die Slytherins trafen, wurden leise Drohungen oder Andeutungen gemacht.

Am Abend stiegen Harry und Ron den Gryffindor Turm hinauf um ihre Sachen zu holen. Rons Stimmung war nun wieder gesunken und er murmelte leise Sachen die Harry nicht verstand.

Als sie dann ankamen saß der Rest vom Team in der Umkleide und wartete. Sie betraten den Raum und Harry grinste Ginny kurz zu.

„ Schön wo ihr alle da seid können wir ja endlich anfangen! Wie ich gerade mitgeteilt bekommen habe, wurde das Spiel auf dieses Wochenende verlegt!" sagte Harry mit Unterton in der Stimme der nichts Gutes verhieß.

„ Was? Schon so bald?" schimpfte Dean laut.

„ Naja und wenn schon die Hufflepuffs stecken wir doch locker in die Tasche!" sagte Jerry zuversichtlich.

„ DAS ist ja das Problem!" erwiederte Harry bedrückt.

„ Wie, das wir die Hufflepuffs schlagen?" fragte Seamus verwirrt.

„ Nein, nein die Hufflepuffs würden wir ja hinkriegen! Aber die Slytherins haben tauschen lassen! Sie haben Snape gebeten ihre Mannschaft gegen uns spielen zun lassen!" klärte Harry besorgt auf!

„ Was?" schrien alle wie auf Kommando.

„ Das war doch eingeplant das alles!" sagte Ron entrüstet, „ Sie wussten das Ginny so schnell nicht aus dem Krankenflügel herauskommt! Sie wissen dass wir kaum trainiert haben! Sie wollen uns auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen, ist doch klar!"

„ Ja! Echt mies!" stimmte Marco ihm bei!"

„ Bis jetzt haben wir sie immer, naja so gut wie immer, geschlagen! Ich denke dass das wohl nicht unser Problem sein wird! Wir sind besser und das wissen sie! Aber...wir haben uns jetzt auf Hufflepuff eingestellt! Und die Slytherins fliegen komplett anders! Es wird hart! Sehr hart! Anscheinend wollen sie uns so früh wie möglich aus dem Rennen haben!" stellte Harry fest. „ Also trainieren! Strengt euch an! Wir haben ein paar miese Angeber zu schlagen! Und auf deine Hilfe Ginny, bin ich und die ganze Mannschaft, natürlich auch wieterhin angewiesen!" feuerte er seine Mannschaft auf und schenkte Ginny ein Lächeln. Wieder wurde Ginny rot.

Sie betraten das Feld und schwangen sich auf ihre Besen, dann stießen sie sich ab und Harry sauste in die Luft. Er schaute hinüber zu Ron der gerade ein paar Runden flog und tat es ihm nach. Hinten sah er die Berge und das Schloß. Überall sah man kleine Lichtflecke, in den Räumen wo noch das Licht an war.

Das Träning dauerte lang. Fast drei Stunden waren sie auf dem Platz gewesen und hatten jedes Flugmanöver noch einmal durchgekaut. Alle waren geschafft und unendlich müde. Harry wünschte sich nur noch sein wunderbar weiches Himmelbett her, das sehnsüchtig im Schlafsaal auf ihn wartete. Sie landeteten alle und Harry lobte sie für das tolle Training. Dann wünschten er, Ginny und Ron allen eine Gute Nacht und schlurften zum Schloß zurück. Im Turm angekommen kletterten sie schlapp durch das Porträtloch der fetten Dame und Harry und Ron ließen sich bei Hermine in die noch zwei freien, knuffigen Sessel am Kamin fallen, während Ginny sich müde gegen Harrys Beine lehnte und die Augen schloß.

„Und wie wars?" fragte Hermine.

„ Wir spielen gegen die Slytherins! Malfoy hat wechseln lassen!" gähnte Ron.

„ Wie bitte? Das ist wirklich fies!" schimpfte Hermine, nun wieder voll in Fahrt. „ Nur weil sie Ginny für eine Zeit schlapp gelegt haben, denken sie sie hätten bessere Chancen! Schlagt sie bloß!" Jaja, machen wir! Nachdem wir einen hundertjährigen Schlaf gemacht haben!" gähnte nun auch Harry, stand auf gab Ginny einen Kuss wünschte allen ein Gute Nacht und ging zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von einem kalten Windhauch geweckt. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und tastete auf seinem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille. Dann stand er auf und zog sich an. Schnell machte er das Fenster zu und schaute nach unten auf das Gelände. Still und ruhig lag es in der Morgensonne.

Als er unten in der Großen Halle ankam herrschte schon lautes Gequatsche und Gelächeter. Grinsend setzte er sich zu Ron, Hermine und Ginny.

„ Morgen!" grüßte er sie. Er nahm sich Bratkartoffeln und Kürbissaft.

„ Morgen! Was haben wir gleich?" fragte Ron mit dem Mund voll Haferbrei.

„ Verwandlung und Doppelstunde Zaubertränke." erwiederte Hermine.

Ron stöhnte auf. „ Ich sag euch, um einen Tag gut zu beginnen, ist eine Doppelstunde bei Snape genau das Richtige!"

Harry nickte und sah auf. Gerade kam die morgendliche Post. Hunderte von Eulen schwebten in die Große Halle und flogen ihre Kreise, auf der Suche nach ihrem Besitzer. Harry konnte seine Hedwig nicht erkennen und wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu. Eine großer brauner Waldkauz lenkte nun auf Hermine zu und ließ eine Zeitung auf ihrem Schoß fallen. Mit dem Schnabel klackernd verlangte der Vogel seinen Lohn.

Hermine steckte ihm fünf Knuts in den Lederbeutel am Bein und der Kauz schlug nocheinmal angeberisch mit den Flügeln, wobei er Hermines Kelch umwarf. Dann war er verschwunden. Ginny nahm die Zeitung während Hermine mit einer Serviette den Kürbissaft vom Tisch wischte.

„ Schaut mal!" sagte Ginny und deutete auf einen kleinen Artikel. „ Da steht etwas über unseren gruseligen Schiedrichter im Tagespropheten!" Hermine schlug die Seite auf und laß laut :

_**Neuer Chef für Abteilung für magische Sportarten**_

_Ende letztes Jahres trat Ludo Bagman, Ex- Chef der Abteilung für magische Sportarten und damaliger Treiber der Wimbourner Wespen, zurück von seinem Posten als Chef der Abteilung im Mimisterium. Bei vielen Leuten löste dies Trauer, bei manchen Freude aus. So meinte zum Beispiel Magdaline Wuprecht ( 41, London) : „ Meiner Meinung nach ist Bagman kein großer Verlust für das Ministerium. Natürlich war er ein hervorragender Treiber und ich denke darin liegen seine Stärken. Schon lange gefiel mir die Art wie er diese Abteilung führte nicht."_

_Statt Bagman hat nun Melius Fidgborn, damals Untergeordneter Bagmans in der Abteilung für magische Sportarten, den Posten übernommen. Unser Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge sagte:" Wir im Zaubereiministerum haben immoment sehr viel zu tun und ich bin erfreut das ein wirklich verlässlicher Angesteller nun die Führung der Abteilung übernimmt. Zur Zeit planen wir ein großes Quidditch Turnier in Hogwarts (Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei)." _

_Mr. Fidgborn selbst hatte sich für den Posten als neuer Chef für die Abteilung vorgeschlagen, was Erstaunen auslöste. Nach Berichten zufolge hatte er sonst immer die Stelle abgelehnt. Nun hat sich Fidgborn auch noch für die Stelle als Schiedrichter in dem Turnier vorgeschlagen und befindet sich während der Spiele bereits in Hogwarts. Hoffen wir alle das die Führung dieser Abteilung nun entweder genauso gut oder vielleicht sogar besser läuft. _

Hermine hatte geendet. Jetzt sah sie auf und runzelte die Stirn.

„ Warum Bagman wohl gekündigt hat?" überlegte sie.

„ Naja, hatte er nicht ne Menge Ärger wegen der Geldsache. Wisst ihr noch wegen dem Trimagischen Turnier!" vermutete Ron.

Hermine schüttelte unsicher den Kopf. „ Hätte er dann nicht schon letzes Jahr am Anfang die Stelle abgegeben?" sagte sie nachdenklich.

„ Keine Ahnung!" antwortete Harry. „ Aber eines ist sicher! DER leitet die Abteilung bestimmt nicht besser. Jedenfalls werden sich die Angestellten in der Abteilung sicher schnell Bagman zurückwünschen! Bei dem gabs wenigstens was zum Lachen!"

„ Stimmt! Der Fidgborn erkennt wahrscheinlich nicht mal nen Witz wenn er nackt vor ihm auf dem Tisch tanzt." pflichtete Ron ihm bei. Harry und Hermine sahen ihn mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an. „ Was denn? Das sagt meine Mum auch immer!" verteidigte er sich und Ginny giggelte neben Harry wie verrückt.

Die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Snape war wieder mal gräßlich. Mit Vorliebe machte er den Gryffindors immer die schlimmsten Stunden von allen. Auch heute war es nicht anders. Er piesakte Neville so oft es ging und beschimpfte ihn.

„Longbottom sind ihre Gehirnzellen eigentlich stiften gegangen oder warum veranstalten sie hier dieses Chaos?" zischte der Professor.

Obwohl Harry zugeben musste dass das in einem Fall auch durchaus zutraf.

Sie mussten gerade einen wirklich kniffligen Wachstumstrank mischen und der verlangte äußerste Konzentration. Auch Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten, wie auch der Rest der Klasse.

Hinzu kam noch das Snape natürlich alle Gründe suchte um Harry eins auszuwischen.

Snape ging mit kritischem Blick durch die Reihen und gerade jetzt passierte es.

Neville stieß aus Versehen mit dem Ellenbogen gegen seinen Zutatenkasten und der kippte.

Ein paar Molchsaugen kullerten unaufhaltsam in Nevilles Kessel. Es knallte laut und grüne, blaue und rote Funken sprühten gefährlich in alle Richtungen.

Die Schüler in Nevilles Kessel Reichweite rannten schreiend aus der Schussbahn. Der arme Neville stand dort, überall mit Zaubertrank bespritzt (der kleine Brandlöcher in den Umhang geschmort hatte) und schaute erschrocken drein. Daraufhin brüllte Snape ihn an, was er doch für ein hirnloser Idiot wäre und noch nicht einmal einen Wachstumstrank zustande brächte ohne gleich sich und andere in Lebnensgefahr zu bringen.

_Nicht das es Snape was ausmachen würde wenn die Hälfte der Gryffindors ins Gras beißen würde_, schmunzelte Harry.

Also musste Neville nach den Stunden noch bleiben und alles aufwischen. Als Parvati Patil dann auch noch vorschlug, Neville sollte doch erst einmal in den Krankenflügel, weil er über und über mit Brandblasen übersäht war, zog Snape Gryffindor auch noch gemeine dreißig Punkte ab.

Überhaupt waren die Slytherins und auch Snape gemeiner zu den Gryffindors als sonst. Snape nutzte jede Gelegenheit um ihnen Punkte abzuziehen.

Die Spannung zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin hatte seinen knisternden Höhepunkt erreicht. So kurz vor dem Spiel versuchten die beiden Häuser sich jeweils das Leben schwer zu machen. Alle waren furchtbar gespannt und wieder mal gab es des öfteren Rangelleien.

Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff waren ebenfalls für Gryffindor, trauten sich aber nicht unbedingt was zu sagen, wenn Streit zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins entfachte.

Auch die anderen Lehrer waren äußerst schlecht gelaunt, was wohl daran lag, das sie so gut wie jede Unterrichtspause Schüler auseinanderreißen durften. Die Einzigste die die Ruhe selbst war, das wohl auch im Schloß weit und breit, und in diesen Tagen lernen konnte, war wie immer Hermine. Auch diesen Abend saß sie wieder an einem der Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum und brütete über irgendwelche Büchern. Sie ließ sich von niemanden und nichts ablenken.

Harry und Ron hatten ihre Tabellen für Wahrsagen vor sich liegen. Dieses Mal mussten sie wieder einmal ihre Träume deuten, vergleichen mit dem Buch und dann nachschauen ob es vielleicht in Verbindung mit der Handlesung gebracht werden könnte.

„ Ach, das ist doch alles ein Haufen Drachenmist!" stöhnte Ron. „ Ich seh da keine Verbindungen! Bleibt mein _inneres Auge_ eben zu! Kratzt mich nicht."

Auch Harry legte gähnend die Feder auf Seite. „ Ich kriegs auch nicht auf die Reihe!"

„ Ich denke die Profis sollten wieder einmal auf ihre Art weitermachen!" grinste Ron.

„ Du meinst alles erfinden? Gute Idee!" stimmte Harry ihm zu.

Hermine sah mit vorwurfsvollem Blick auf. „ Denkt ihr dass das eine gute Idee ist?" fragte Hermine, „ Ich meine, das muss doch auffallen!"

„ Nö! Die rafft sowieso nichts mehr! Ein bisschen Dramatik und sie frisst dir aus der Hand!" versicherte Ron.

„ Hm, mal sehen... ja genau, Montag wurde ich im Traum von einem Hippogreif übertrampelt, und Dienstag frisst mich ein Drache! Ob das genug Dramatik aufeinmal ist?"

Noch eine Stunde lang erfanden sie noch eine Reihe brutaler Träume und deuteten das Schlimmste daraus. Am Ende waren sie höchst zufrieden. Hermine sagte nichts, denn sie meinte es wäre ihre Sache wenn sie Ärger bekamen.

Dann war es soweit. Das zweite Quidditch Spiel konnte beginnen. Die Mannschaften machten sich auf zu den Umkleidekabinen. Gerade stolzierte Malfoy vorneweg mitsamt Mannschaft an ihnen vorbei.

„ Habt ihr Ersnthaft vor zu spielen? Vielleicht zeigen wir ja Erbarmen mit euch und lassen euch ein zwei Tore machen! Hey Weasley, ein paar laufen besser mit Matraze unter dir herum! Denk dran du musst den Quaffel abwehren!"

stichelte Malfoy und die Mannschaft johlte.

„ Wie witzig!" sagte Hermine kühl und zog den leichenblassen Ron weiter.

Vor den Kabinen verabschiedete sie sich, gab den Jungen einen Kuss auf die Wange (Ron bekam wieder ein wenig Farbe!), wünschte ihnen viel Glück und schloss sich der Masse an, die die Ränge betrat.

Harry und Ron gingen hinein in die Gryffindor Kabinen und zogen sich ebenfalls um.

Als sie zusammen das Spielfeld betraten jubelten dreiviertel der Ränge der Gryffindor Mannschaft zu. Das andere Viertel war silber und grün und buhte als Harry und die anderen aus der Mannschaft den Rasen betraten.

„ Gebt euch die Hände!" fordete Figborn die Kapitäne auf und Harry glaubte sein Blick wäre kurz zu ihm gehuscht, denn seine Narbe zwickte kurz kaum merklich auf. Malfoy warf Harry kurz einen kühen Blick zu und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Harry erwiederte den Blick ungerührt.

Es hatte den Anschein als wollten Harry und Draco Malfoy sich gegenseitig alle Finger brechen. Beide wollten keine Schwäche zeigen.

Malfoy grinste verschmitzt.

„ Besteigt eure Besen... und los!" sagte der Schiedrichter und ließ die Bälle frei.

Dann warf er den roten Quaffel in die Höhe. Die Jäger der Mannschaften waren ein einziges Knäuel, doch dann brach Seamus mit dem Ball daraus hervor. Die anderen hinterher.

„ Jaah! Seamus Finnigan hat den Quaffel für Gryffindor! Er prescht los und macht einen sauberen Pass zu Ginny Weasley, die hinüber zu Partner Dean Thomas!..." hörte Harry Lee kommentieren.

Er flog seine Kreise wie ein Adler über das Spielfeld und hielt wachsam Ausschau nach dem goldenen Schnatz.

Malfoy war ihm dicht auf den Fersen und deshalb beschleunigte Harry. Feixend sah er nach hinten zu Malfoy der nun nicht mehr mithalten konnte. Des Öfteren sah er kurz etwas golden aufblitzen, was sich dann aber als die Reflexion einer Uhr oder Ähnlichem herausstellte. Gryffindor lag mit 40:30 Punkten in Führung. Harry bemerkte dass Ron seine Sache heute sehr gut machte und schwierige Bälle hervorragend abwehrte. Er strahlte aufeinmal wirklich Selbstbewusstsein aus und beobachtete den Ball ohne aufzublicken.

Harry ließ den Blick wieder über das Spielfeld gleiten als er etwas Schnelles an seinem Kopf vorbeiflitzen hörte.

Es war ein Klatscher.

Erschrocken atmete er auf. Das war knapp gewesen, dachte er. Malfoy war nun Harrys Besenschweif sehr nahe gekommen und klebte so schien es, an dem Besen Harrys fest.

„ Hey Potter!" rief Malfoy Harry zu.

Widerwillig drehte Harry sich zu ihm um.

„ Wie lange hälst du dich heute auf dem Besen?" grinste er.

„ Halts Maul Malfoy."

„ Glaubt ihr wirklich IHR hättet ne Chance! Wir haben euch einen Gefallen getan! Jetzt fliegt ihr schon heute raus und braucht die anderen nicht nerven!" sagte Malfoy gehässig.

„ Jaah, habt ihr schlau eingefädelt! Aber wir werden sehen wer später mit eingezogenem Schwanz vom Feld geht." erwiederte Harry und schaute ihn kühl an.

Dann gab er Vollgas und sah zufrieden das Malfoy nicht mehr mitkam. So hatte er weinigstens Ruhe.

„ Zabini ist jetzt am Ball und fliegt auf die Torstangen der Gryffindors zu. Uoh!" machte Lee und die Menge stöhnte auf. Jerry Stone hatte gerade einen Klatscher mit voller Kraft auf Adrian Pucey, einem Jäger von Slytherin gelenkt und der der verfehlte dessen Kopf nur knapp. Der Jäger der Slytherins kam ins Wanken und verlor den Quaffel.

„ Pucey verliert den Quaffel. Immer weiter so Jerry, puste ihnen die Köpfe weg!" kreischte Lee.

„ JORDAN, also wirklich!" schimpfte Professor MC Gonagall wütend, die Lee während des Spiel immer im Auge und Ohr hatte.

„ Tschuldigung war nur ein Scherz, Professor! Weasley hat ihn aufgefangen und ist am Ball, jaah und sie fliegt auf das Tor der Slytherins zu! Los Ginny, hau ihn rein! Und... ja weitere zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!"

Er stellte die Tabelle auf 70:50. Harry jubelte und Ron streckte ihm den Daumen nach oben. Harry tat es ihm gleich.

Hinter ihm grunzte Goyle laut vor Wut auf.

Malfoy flog hinüber zu Fidgborn und sagte irgendetwas zu ihm.

Harry sah wie der Schiedrichter eine Auszeit verkündete und die Slytherins sich zu einer Besprechung sammelten. Auch Harry rief sie bei der Gelegenheit hinunter.

„ Auszeit von Malfoy!" maulte Lee, „ Jaah, sieht schlecht für euch aus, stimmts!"

„ Jordan, so langsam reichts! Wir hatten Abmachungen!" schrie MC Gonagall.

Harry grinste und flog hinüber zur Mannschaft.

„ Also Leute, es läuft gut! Aber ruht euch jetzt nicht aus! Mir ist nicht wohl in der Haut. Ich weiß nicht was die da aushecken." sagte er und sah mit düsterem Blick hinüber.

Wenig später waren alle wieder in der Luft.

„ Das Spiel geht weiter! Dean Thomas von Gryffindor am Ball! Aber was ist das? Die Slytherin Treiber kesseln ihn ein!" kommentierte Lee.

Harry sah es auch. Crabbe und Goyle stießen ihn immer wieder mit ihren fetten Ellenbogen und er verlor den Ball.

Die Gryffindor Menge auf den Tribünen buhte, doch die Slytherin Fans lachten und jubelten. Und so ging es immer weiter.

Anscheinend hatten die Slytherins untereinander ausgemacht die Jäger der Gryffindors zu behindern und es klappte.

Unruhig zog Harry oben seine Runden. Malfoy war ihm wieder nah auf den Fersen. Zu allem Unglück machte Slytherin ganze drei Tore und holte rasch auf.

Harry wusste, es wurde Zeit das er den Schnatz fängt. Scharf beobachtete er den Platz und hielt Ausschau nach einem goldenen, kleinen Bällchen. Und da war er.

Er glitzerte frech oben an den Torstangen der Gryffindors. Harry preschte los. Doch auch Malfoy hatte ihn entdeckt und jagte verbissen hinter Harry her.

Theodor Nott flog extra, da war sich Harry sicher, ihm in den Weg.

Daraufhin verlor Harry an Geschwindigkeit und fluchte. Doch sein Besen war schneller. Sofort hatte er Malfoy wieder eingeholt und schoss auf die Tore der Gryffindors zu.

Finster sahen sie sich an und versuchten schneller als der andere zu sein. Alle anderen aus beiden Mannschaften hatten aufgehört zu spielen und starrten auf die beiden Sucher.

Der Quaffel lag vergessen in Ginnys Händen. Als Harry an Ron vorbeiraste rief der laut: „ Los Harry, los!"

Harry rutschte auf seinem Besen weiter nach vorne. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen konnte er den Schnatz fast berühren. Er streckte den Arm und schloss die Faust um den widerspenstigen Ball. Mit erhobenem Arm raste er wieder nach oben. Das Spiel war aus, Gryffindor hatte gewonnen! Jubelnd kam der Rest der Mannschaft zu ihm hoch.Ron strahlte und klopfte allen den Rücken. Harry sah die Slytherins alle mürrisch landen und in die Kabinen trotten.


	12. Bemerkung des Autors

**Hello again!!! **

**Leider sind seid langer zeit keine neuen Reviews angekommen und das Knöpfchen unten links scheint schon eingerostet. Dabei sehe ich immer wieder das doch manch einer einen Blick auf die Story zu werfen scheint. Mir ist klar das ich nicht der beste Autor bin, ob es daran liegen sollte kann schon sein. Aber das die Reviews fehlen das ist bestimmt nicht nur mein Problem!**

**Vielleicht liegt es auch ein bisschen daran das die FanFiction ****nach**** dem 5 Band spielt und das würde mich auch eher weniger interessieren als das was nach Band 6 passiert. **

**Wie gesagt ich kann nur spekulieren und hoffe das mein Schreibstil nicht so grausam ist das ich alle Leser verscheucht habe!**

**Unabhängig von dieser Geschichte und den fehlenden Kommentaren seitens der Leser habe ich gestern abend spontan beschlossen eine neue Story nebenbei anzufangen. Diesesmal eine die ****nach Band 6**** – HP und dem Halbblutprinzen – spielen soll. Ich möchte sozusagen mein eigenes Ende von der HP- Reihe schreiben weil ich sich bin das es die Leute eher interessiert als schon längst vergangene Bücher und deren Fortsetzungen. Mir sind auch schon eine Menge Ideen gekommen und ich lade natürlich alle ein auch diese Geschichte (sobald sie dann erscheinen sollte) mal zu lesen, würde mich jedenfalls über alte und neue Leser freuen! (Wer nicht:-P ).**

**Überings: Falls doch noch jemand Interesse an dieser FF – dem blauen feuer - hat der soll ein Review hinterlassen und bekommt Nachschub, ich habe noch wirklich jede Menge Kapitel zu dieser Story auf dem PC.**

**Und wer sich vllt für die nächste Geschichte als BETA-Leser anbieten würde, da würde ich bestimmt nicht nein sagen! ;-)**

**Gaaaaanz liebe Grüße,**

**eure Baghira**


	13. Der Einbruch

**Huhu!**

**Anscheinend muss man nur mal drohen dann flutschen die Reviews! Nein, Scherz…**

**Wenn also doch noch ein paar Interesse haben dann lad ich noch ein paar Chaps hoch und schreib zwischendruch auch noch weiter.**

**Ich hoffe das in den letzten Kapiteln, die noch kommen werden, sich mein schreibstil verbessert hat.**

**Hier dann mal das nächste Chap!!!**

**Liebe Grüße,…**

**Der Einbruch**

Später am Abend gab es eine Party im Turm. Besonders Ron und Harry waren gut gelaunt. Viele hatten Ron gelobt, dass er heute wirklich gut gespielt hatte. Endlich schien sein Selbstvertrauen sich gesteigert zu haben, auch wenn Harry sich fragte wie das passiert war. Vor dem Spiel war er noch pessimistisch gewesen und plötzlich war er in Höchstform aufgelaufen.

Einige schenkten soagar fast nur Ron die Aufmerksamkeit und er musste einige Male schildern, wie er schwierige Bälle abgewehrt hatte. Danach war Rons Stimmung um einiges besser. Die Feier ging bis spät in die Nacht und irgendwann kam eine finster dreinblickende Mc Gonagall im Morgenmantel und Lockenwicklern in den Gemeinschaftraum. Wütend scheuchte sie alle ins Bett.

An diesem Abend schlief Harry sehr schnell ein. Sie hatten es den Slytherins gezeigt!

Der nächste Morgen war ein Sonntag. Harry wachte von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf, die durch das Turmfenster kamen. Er schlug langsam gähnend die Augen auf und sah tausende kleine Staubkörnchen in dem Licht der Sonne tanzen. Mühsam stand er auf und zog sich an. Leise ging er hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum um Ron nicht aufzuwecken.

Fast wäre Harry auf der letzte Stufe in ein Stück Biscuit- Torte getreten, dass vergessen vom Abend zuvor hier lag. Auch der Rest des Raumes sah noch genauso verwüstet aus, wie sie ihn am gestrigen Abend verlassen hatten. Dann sah er Hermine und Ginny an ihren Stammtischen sitzen und ging hinüber. Hermine war (wie konnte es anders sein) mal wieder am lesen und machten zwischendurch immer wieder Notizen, Ginny dagegen spielte mit Krummbein und warf immer wieder Papierkugeln in die Luft, damit Hermines Kater diese fangen konnte.

„ Morgen!" grüßte Harry und gab Ginny einen Kuss.

„ Morgen!" erwiederten die Beiden.

„ Wie? Schon so früh am lernen? An einem Sonntag?" fragte Harry Hermine erstaunt.

„ Sicher! Besser früh als spät! Außerdem habt ihr ja auch noch geschlafen!" sagte Hermine und kritzelte ein paar Wörter auf ihren Block.

„ Wo ist Ron?"

„ Dreimal darfst du raten!" grinste Harry.

„ Im Bett?!"

„ Genau, volle Punktzahl!"

Hermine legte ihren Schreibkram weg und antwortete: „ Wir sollten ihn wecken. Es gibt sofort Frühstück." Harry nickte.

Den ganzen Tag lang faulenzten die Vier und saßen am Seeufer. Es war schönes Wetter und kaum einer der Schüler war noch im Schloß.

Am Nachmittag schlenderten sie über das Schlossgelände.

Plötzlich blieb Hermine stehen.

„ Was ist?" fragte Ron.

„ Das ist doch Bagman, oder habe ich Halluzinationen?"

„ Nein, stimmt das ist er!" Stimmte ihr Harry zu. „ Was der wohl will".

Doch da hatte Ludo Bagman sie auch schon gesehen und lief zu ihnen hinüber.

„ Harry! Schön dich mal wiederzusehen! Hallo ihr Drei." grüßte er sie.

„ Guten Tag Mr Bagman." erwiederten sie.

„ Und alles klar? Ich höre Gryffindor liegt im Turnier nicht schlecht?" fragte Bagman gut gelaunt.

„ Ja, wir haben gute Chancen." grinste Harry. Er fand das Bagman etwas von einem kleinen Jungen hatte, der immer gut drauf war, eben verspielt und jemand der das Leben kaum ernst nahm.

Aber heute schien er irgendwie etwas verstört und unsicher. Harry fiel auf dass er zwischendurch unsichere Blicke über die Schulter warf.

„ Schön, schön, schön! Wenn ihr mal Tipps braucht...!" er zwinkerte Ron und Harry verschmitzt zu. „Meldet euch! Schließlich steht ein alter Hase in Sachen Quidditch vor euch!"

„ J-ja danke." murmelte Ron.

„ Sagen sie, Mr Bagman, was führt sie hierher?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„ Na ja,... dachte ich komm das alte Hogwarts mal wieder ...besuchen! Aber ich muss jetzt weiter! Viel Spaß euch noch!" sagte er rasch und verschwand.

Sie sahen sich an.

„ Wie rührend! Er kommt also nur hier her um das Schloss mal wieder zu sehen? Was der wohl _ehrlich_ hier getrieben hat?" murmelte Ron.

Das Treffen mit Bagman bereitete Harry noch am Abend Kopfzerbrechen. Irgendetwas sehr merkwürdiges, ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn. Er wusste nur nicht warum! Natürlcih war es gut möglich das Bagman einfach nur mal wieder die Schule besuchen wollte, trotzdem fand Harry das ein wenig übertrieben. Am Abend im Schlafsaal vertraute Harry Ron seine Gedanken und Zweifel an.

„ Ja Harry, stimmt was du sagst! Die Sache is schon ein wenig merkwürdig. Vor allem weil er dann plötzlich so schnell abgehauen ist!" gab Ron ihm Recht.

Harry nickte und zog sich seinen Pyjama an. „ Ich fand...," Harry machte eine kurze Pause und legte sich ins Bett „ ...er war irgendwie unsicher oder verängstigt. Er schien sehr nervös, oder?"

Ron nickte und legte sich ebenfalls ins sein Himmelbett.

Eine Weile lang sagten beide nichts mehr und Harry besah sich die Decke seines Himmelbettes. Ein lauter Schnarcher, ließ Harry fünf Minuten später wissen, dass Ron eingeschlafen war. Auch Harry legte seine Brille auf seinen Nachttisch und schloß die Augen. Draußen ihm verbotenen Wald schuhute eine Eule und der Wind fegte um die Bäume. Dunkel und bedrohlich lag er im Schein des Mondes.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Harry und Ron schon sehr früh am Haustisch und frühstückten. Von Hermine war noch keine Spur.

„ Irgendwie merkwürdig oder Harry?" fragte Ron ihn, kauend auf seinem Käsebrot, „ sonst weckt sie uns doch immer, so früh ist sie auf!"

„ Stimmt! Naja, vielleicht war sie gestern lang auf." erwiederte Harry und beobachtete die Eulen die jetzt nacheinander reinschwebten und Päckchen, Briefe und anderes auf die schon Frühstückenden fallen ließen.

Doch plötzlich stürmte Hermine in die Große Halle und setzten sich aufgeregt ihnen gegenüber.

Ron sah auf und grinste

„ Guten Morgen, du bist ab..." weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„ Ratet mal, ratet mal was passiert ist! ..." stieß sie hervor.

„ Weiß nicht, die Jahresabschlussprüfungen fallen aus?" erwiederte Ron mürrisch.

„ Ach Unsinn, so weit kommts nicht!" beantwortete Hermine ihm seine Frage. „ In Fidgborns Büro, ist gestern Abend eingebrochen worden!" erzählte sie fassungslos.

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Saft und hustete „ W-was sagst du?"

„ Ja du hast schon richtig gehört" stieß sie hervor.

„ Woher in aller Welt weißt du DAS den jetzt schon wieder?" staunte Ron.

„ Parvati und Lavender haben ein Gespräch von den Lehrern heute früh belauscht. Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zu Großen Halle und haben auf dem Gang etwas aufgeschnappt. Aber Genaues haben sie nicht erfahren!" seufzte Hermine.

„ Ist was gestohlen worden?" hakte Harry nach.

„ Nein nichts weg, ist wohl alles nur durchwühlt worden und so, Fidgborn ist ziemlich sauer!" sagte sie und schmierte sich ein Brot.

„ Kann ich verstehen! Na der hat von Hogwarts jetzt sicher die Schnauze voll!" frohlockte Ron.

„ Wissen sie schon wers war oder haben sie Vermutungen?" fragte Harry.

„ Nein, glaub nicht. Naja wie auch! Die ganze Schule hätte es sein können!"

Hermine schüttlete den Kopf und nahm sich Haferbrei vom Tisch.

Die Geschichte hatte sich bis zum Vormittag in der ganzen Schule breit gemacht. Wieder einmal wunderte sich Harry wie schnell so etwas gehen konnte, in einem so riesigen Schloß wie Hogwarts!

Als er und die anderen auf dem Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste waren, hörten sie hinter jeder Ecke oder auf den Treppen, ständiges Gemurmel und lauter Vermutungen und Gerüchte. Eine Zweitklässlerin schwor ihrer Freundin sogar, Fidgborn läge mit einem Kürbis als Kopf und schwer verletzt im St- Mungo-Hospital.

Doch dieses Gerücht bewies sich als falsch den auf dem Flur zum Klassenraum sahen sie Fidgborn mit grimmigem Gesicht ( das keineswegs aussah wie ein Kürbis oder ähnlichem) aus dem Büro Moodys kommen. Und wieder spürte Harry ein unheimliches Zwicken in seiner Narbe, als der Schiedsrichter an ihnen vorbeiging. Ron warf Harry einen vielsagenden Blick zu, als ob er das erahnt hätte. Harry winkte leise ab.

Heute war es im Klassenraum besonders unruhig und die Schüler schwatzten lauter als sonst vor dem Unterrichtsbeginn. Doch als Moody hereingehinkt kam verstummte das Gemurmel wie immer schlagartig. Selbst so eine Geschichte konnte nicht standhalten gegen das Auftreten von Moody.

Ron grinste Harry zu und flüsterte: „ Wetten, Moody freut isch über den Einbruch, vielleicht sah Fidgborn deshalb so grimmig aus gerade!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah jetzt gespannt zu Moody herüber, der seine Tasche auf das Pult klatschte.

„ Einen guten Morgen euch allen! So, wie ich gerade von Mr Fidgborn gebeten wurde, soll ich euch alle hiermit auffordern, Hinweise auf den Einbrecher in Fidgborns Büro, sofort zu melden. Also wenn ihr irgendetwas wisst oder Ahnungen habt, Bescheid sagen! Na gut wollen wir dann mal zu wirklich wichtigen Dingen kommen!" murmelte er und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Harry und Ron grinsten sich wegen Moodys letztem Satz vielsagend an.

„ Heute wollen wir uns mit dem Schockfluch beschäftigen. Ich schätzte ihr habt ihn schon einmal in Zauberkust durchgenommen, aber trotzdem will ich den noch mal mit euch üben. Auch gegen schwarze Magier kann man diesen einsetzten, oder gegen Tierwesen und Monster. Ihr müsst immer gewappnet sein. IMMER WACHSAM! ( wie üblich zuckte die Hälfte der Klasse zusammen) Ein geschockter Gegner ist euch schutzlos ausgeliefert und kann sich erst einmal nicht bewegen. Wie stark und andauernd der Zauber ist, hängt wie so oft natürlich von der Kraft dess Zauberwirkenden ab. Gut, tut euch bitte gleich in zweier oder wenn es nicht anders geht in dreier Gruppen zusammen und übt ihn. Der Spruch heißt _Stupor _und der Gegenfluch _Enervate_. Gut? Na dann legt los!"

Die ganze Stunde lang übten sie Schockzauber. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren wirklich gut, schließlich hatten sie ihn geübt, geübt, geübt, in ihrem selbst gegründeten Kurs. Damals hatten sie eine alte gemeine Ministeriumshexe, Dolores Jane Umbridge, als Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehabt und hatten rein gar nichts gelernt. Das Ministerium mischte sich damals in Hogwarts ein und verhinnderten mit aller Kraft das die Schüler Verteidingung gegen schwarze Magie erlernten. Deshalb gründeten die Drei und einige Mitschüler die gegen Umbridge waren, einen geheimen Kurs, in dem sie von Harry und sich selbst eben diese Verteidigung lernten. Sie nannten sich DA , Dumbledores Armee, denn, genau davor hatte das Ministerium Angst, nämlich das Dumbledore seine eigene Armee zusammenstellte und damit den Posten als Zaubereiminister erobern wollte.

Damals glaubte noch keiner daran dass Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, außer die, die die Wahrheit wussten oder der Geschichte glaubten.

Problemlos verfluchten Harry und Ron sich gegenseitig und sahen stolz, dass alle anderen damaligen DA Mitglieder den Fluch auch problemlos beherrschten. Nur die wenigen die damals nicht in der DA dabei gewesen waren, bekamen als Extra Hausaufgabe auf, den Fluch noch einmal zu üben.

„ Na die meisten von euch können den Fluch ja wirklich gut, diejenigen müssen sich wohl viel damit beschäftigt haben!", kaum merklich zwinkerte er dem froh grinsendem Harry zu.

„ Gut, aber trotzdem müssen ALLE einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben, wie die Wirkung des Fluches ist und wie man ihn aufhebt! Eine halbe Rolle Pergamnet reicht völlig aus. Packt dann zusammen." sagte er mit seiner dunklen rauen Stimme und auch er packte seine Sachen ein.

Wie so oft verließen die Drei den Klassenraum als letztes.

Ron stöhnte auf : „ Schon wieder so ein dämlicher Aufsatz! Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich all das schaffen soll, die Lehrer denken wohl wir hätten nichts anderes zu tun, was?"

„ Vielleicht würdest du die Schulaufgaben ja besser erledigt bekommen wenn du dich jeden Abend mal hinsetzt und ein wenig arbeitest, Ron." erwiederte Hermine und warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu.

Ron sagte lieber nichts mehr und Harry war sehr froh darüber, denn auf die übliche Kabbelei hatte er keine Lust.

„ Was haben wir als nächstes?" fragte Harry und Hermine kramte nach ihrem Stundenplan.

„ Pflege magischer Geschöpfe!" antwortete sie.

„ Oh gut, hatten ja schon lange kein Pläuschchen mit Hagrid mehr!" grinste Ron Harry zu.

Also stiegen sie die lange Steintreppe hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte hinab. An der frischen Luft war es kühl und der Himmel färbte sich allmählich grau. Auch der See lag kalt und ruhig unten am Berg. Harry sah einige Eulen, die auf den Weg zurück in die Eulerei waren oder ihren Besitzern verspätete Pakete oder Briefe lieferten.

Unten angekommen waren sie die ersten die sich an Hagrids Hütte sammelten. Dicke Kürbisse lagen im Beet neben der Hütte und Rauch schlängelte sich seinen Weg aus Hagrids Kamin. In der Hütte hörten sie Fang den Saurüden laut bellen.

Gerade kam Hagrid aus der Tür.

„ Hallo ihr Drei! Ihr seid ja früh dran." begrüßte er sie.

„ Hi Hagrid!" sagten sie im Chor.

„Hast du schon die Sache mit dem Einbruch gehört Hagrid?" fragte Harry den Halbriesen.

„ Was? Ja hab ich wohl! Schlimme Sache, schlimme Sache! Wer sowas macht, ist echt nicht mehr richtig in der Birne!" schimpfte Hagrid, er stellte gerade drei mit Tüchern bedeckte Käfige vors Beet.

„ Meinst du er macht Dumbledore Schwierigkeiten?" fuhr Hermine besorgt fort.

„ Schätz schon, der scheint mir jedenfalls keiner von der Sorte die schnell vergeben!" grummelte Hagrid und schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Glauben wir auch." stimmte Ron ihm zu.

„ Wir trauen ihm nicht ganz!" brachte Hermine es auf den Punkt.

Hagrid sah plötzlich finster von seiner Arbeit auf. „ So, nun hört´ mir ma´gut zu ihr Drei! Ich weiß und Dumbledore weiß es auch, dass ihr gerne Detektive spielt, aber bringt euch verdammt noch mal nicht in Schwierigkeiten! Bei Merlin, von denen haben wir ehrlich schon genuch´!"

Stumm nickten die Drei, warfen sich jedoch rasche Blicke zu. Sollte etwas Merkwürdiges passieren, würden sie die ersten sein die die Gründe rausfanden. Probleme oder Geheimnisse die gelüftet werden wollten, fielen ihnen eh in den Schoß, ob sie wollten oder nicht. Das war immer so. Warum sollten sie es dann nicht selber in die Hand nehmen?

Hinter sich hörten sie vom Schloß her schon lautes Stimmengewirr.

Die Klasse traf jetzt nacheinander ein, angeführt von den Slytherins, die wiederrum Malfoy anführte. Als er und seine Kumpanen unten am Fuße der Treppe ankamen, warf er Harry einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den Harry nur allzu gern erwiederte.

Zu der Freude von Harry, Ron und Hermine stellte sich der Junior-Todesserclub´´, wie Ron seit kurzem zu sagen pflegte, abseits der Gruppe.

Aufgeregt schienen sie sich über etwas zu unterhalten.

Bald war auch der Rest der Klasse eingetroffen und Hagrid baute sich vor ihnen auf. Alle verstummten, bis auf ein paar der Slytherins.

Hagrid konnte man ja auch nicht übersehen!

„ Guten Morgen! Seid ihr alle da? Hört ihr mich alle?" brüllte Hagrid.

Harry war sich sicher dass die Schüler ihn auch so gehört hatten und stieß Ron den Ellbogen in die Seite, weil Ron hinter vorgehaltener Faust kicherte.

„ Sehr schön, also dann wollen wir mal anfangen! Die Geschöpfe die wir heute durchnehmen heißen Pixies, wer kann mir denn merh über sie erzählen? Nur Mut!" forderte Hagrid sie auf.

Harry sah sich ahnungslos um. Er hatte absoulut keine Ahnung was diese Pixis genau waren. Jedenfalls hörten sie sich nicht gefährlich an, überlegte er. Zu seiner Erleichterung sah er in nur ratlose Gesichter, ausgenommen der Person die das ganze Buch schon durchgearbeitet hatte - Hermine.

„ Ah! Wer sonst!" grinste Hagrid und nahm Hermine dran.

Die holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen: „ Pixies sind Waldgeschöpfe und sind Feen sehr ähnlich. Sie ernähren sich vom Baumharz und sind sehr schwer einzufangen, weil sie extrem Menschenscheu sind."

Hagrid strahlte. „ Ganz genau. Richtig, mal sehen- ja, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!"

Hinter sich hörte Harry ein leises „Streber!" und drehte sich zu Malfoy, dessen Urheber, mit einem Grinsen um.

Hagrid wandte sich nun den bedeckten Käfiegn zu und entfernte die Tücher. Zum Vorschein kamen drei Käfige mit kleinen grünen Geschöpfen. In jedem der Käfige waren fünf Pixies.

Die Klasse trat näher heran und begutachtete die kreischenden Wesen.

Auch Harry beugte sich zu den Käfigen hin und besah sich den Inhalt genauer.

Die Waldfeen waren ganr grün und hatten kleine Körper mit Ärmchen und Füßchen. Auf jeder Seite ragte ein Blattförmiger Flügel aus ihren Schulterblättern und ihr Kopf sah aus wie eine Knospe mit kleinen stechend gelben Augen und einem kaum sichtbarem Mund.

Schöhnheitenwaren sie nicht, aber wenn man sie länger besah, waren sie schon etwas Besonderes.

„ Also das hier sind Pixies! Frisch gefangen aus dem Wald. Sie leben im vorderen Teil und verstecken sich meist gut. Aber mit ein bisschen Honig kann man sie locken, denn das ist ihr Lieblingsfutter." erklärte Hagrid stolz seiner Klasse.

Selbst Parvati und Lavender schienen von den kleinen Wesen entzückt.

„ So ich möchte dass ihr euch in fünfer oder sechser Gruppen zusammenstellt und im vorderen Waldstück nach etwas Essbarem sucht! Nicht für euch Goyle!" sagte Hagrid streng zu ihm, denn der rieb sich schon die Hände.

„ Versucht etwas zu finden was die Pixis mögen sollten. Bringt alles her, wovon ihr denkt es könne ihnen schmecken. Na los worauf wartet ihr!" scheuchte er die Schüler.

Harry und die anderen taten sich mit Neville zusammen und gingen in das vordere Waldstück hinein. Hier war es noch nicht gefährlich und auch noch nicht ganz so dunkel wie im Herzen des Verbotenen Waldes.

Harry durchsuchte den Boden nach irgendetwas Essbarem für Waldfeen.

„ Sagt mal Hermine, was essen die Dinger denn sonst noch so?" fragte er seine beste Freundin ratlos.

„ Sammel einfach Blätter, Pilze und all sowas ein, das werden die schon mögen." erwiederte sie und hob einen Pilz vom Boden auf.

Zehn Minuten später rief Hagrid sie wieder zusammen und sie probierten das Futter an die Pixies aus. Harry Gruppe hatte gar nicht mal so falsch gelegen, denn die kleinen Geschöpfe fraßen ihre Nahrung. Trotzdem konnten sie den kleinen Wesen nach dem ersten Bissen leider nichts mehr andrehen außer den Pilzen.

Nach der Stunde machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloß, denn es war Zeit fürs Mittagessen.

Als sie in die Eingangshalle traten, herrschte große Aufregung. In jeder Ecke des großen Raumes standen kleine Grüppchen von 5 oder 6 Schülern und unterhielten sich eifrig. Harry, Ron und Hermine traten zu Seamus und Dean.

„ Was ist los?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„ Fidgborn glaubt den Einbrecher in seinem Büro gefunden zu haben." erklärte Seamus stirnrunzelnt.

„ WAS? Echt? Wer ist es?" hakte Ron wissbegierig nach.

„ Naja... er glaubt... es war die alte Trelawney."

„ Wie bitte Trelawney? Wie – wie kommt er denn darauf?" fragte Hermine entsetzt.

Obwohl alle vier die merkwürdige Wahrsage Lehrerin nicht leiden konnten, konnte Harry sich bei bestem Willen nicht vorstellen, dass die Professorin in ein fremdes Büro einbrechen würde.

„ Das glaub ich nicht!" murmelte Hermine nachdenklich und Harry nickte „ Sie ist einfach nicht der ... na ja, der Typ für sowas! Und überhaupt, was sollte ihr das bringen?"

„ Keine Ahnung!" entgegnete Dean und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Dann verabschiedeten sich Seamus und Dean und gingen zusammen in die Große Halle zum Essen.

„ Kommt wir gehen auch, „ sagte Ron mit knurrendem Magen „ ich hab einen riesen Hunger! Ich glaub ich könnte Seidenschnabel verdrücken!"

Die drei nickten und folgten einer Gruppe quasseliger Schülerinnen in die Halle.

Wie auch am Morgen schon gab es im ganzen Schloß kein anderes Thema und die Geschichte mit Trelawney war wohl noch der Guss auf der Torte gewesen. Die Gerüchte waren in vollem Gange.

Lavender und Parvati, die Trelawney gradezu verehrten, waren entsetzt und schienen den Tränen nahe. Die meisten jedoch fanden die ganze Sache unndenkbar und vermuteten nur einen Scherz von einem Schüler hinter dem Ganzen.

Die nächste Stunde Wahrsagen verlief auch ein wenig anders als sonst. Professor Trelawney war nicht ganz bei der Sache, war hektisch und gradezu unfassbar hitzig. Nachdem sie nämlich Neville angebrüllt hatte, weil dieser noch einmal nach der Seitenangabe fragte, war der Klasse klar, dass die Lehrerin mit dem Nerven am Ende schien.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief dannach ruhig und wurde nur durch das ständige hin und her gehen von der wütenden Lehrerin gestört.

Als Harry und Ron auf Hermine trafen waren sie besonders neugierig auf die Stunde Wahrsagen.

„ Und wie war Trelawney so drauf?" fragte Hermine und schulterte ihre vollgepackte Tasche. „ Die ist total durch den Wind- tut einem schon fast Leid, sag ich dir." berichtete Ron.

„ Kein Wunder bei der Anschuldigung!" sagte Hermine betroffen.

„ Ach komm Hermine, Dumbledore haut sie da raus!" versicherte ihr Harry.

Wenn einer das schaffte, dann Dumbledore, da war er sich sicher!

„ Stimmt, hast Recht!" stimmte Ron ihm zu.

Sie gingen denn Weg entlang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Abseits am Ende eines Ganges sahen die Drei Malfoy und seine Kumpanen stehen.

Malfoy stand in der Mitte und schien den anderen irgendetwas zu erzählen. Harry horchte, konnte jedoch nichts verstehen, weil neben ihnen eine ganz Horde schwatzender Mädchen vorbeilief.

„ Komm lasst uns näher ran gehen!" murmelte Harry über seine Schulter hinweg und näherte sich der Gruppe Slytherins.

Jetzt konnte er hören was sie sagten!

„...einer nach dem anderen, sag ich euch! Wenn wir es nur drehen könnten das alle denken dieser haarige Volltrottel Hagrid wär´s gewesen. Dann wären wir ihn los!" fluchte Draco Malfoy und johlendes Gelächter und Zustimmung folgte seiner Rede. Harry trat nun wütend auf Malfoy zu.

Wenn er es wagte, wenn er Hagrid irgendwie in Misslage brachte...!

„ Malfoy!" sagte er laut.

Das Slytherin Grüppchen drehte sich überrascht um.

„ Na, wen haben wir denn da?! Potter und sein Gefolge! Was willst du Narbengesicht?" stichelte Malfoy genüsslich und trat vor Harry.

„ Ich warne dich Malfoy, solltest du Hagrid irgendwie in Gefahr bringen oder falsch beschuldigen,...!" zischte Harry zornig.

Hermine packte ihn warnend am Arm.

„ Was dann? Holst du dann deinen Paten? Oh...entschuldige! Das wird ja wohl kaum noch möglich sein!" lachte Malfoy und seine Bande simmte schadenfroh in das Gelächter ein.

„ Mach keine,... wag es nicht...spreche nie schlecht über Sirius in meiner Gegenwart!" keuchte Harry und ballte die Fäuste.

Wut brodelte in ihm. Wie konnte Malfoy es wagen so über Sirius zu reden? Und jetzt auch noch Hagrid.

„ Harry, bitte! Komm wir gehen!" flüsterte Hermine und zog an seinem Ärmel.

„ Nein, lass mich Hermine!", murmelte er zurück.

„ Was denn, willst du dich mit mir prügeln, Potter?" grinste Malfoy.

„ Und wenn, holst du dann deinen Daddy, Malfoy? Oder deine Kumpels hier?" grinste Harry zurück.

„ Du bist doch nur ein mickriger kleiner Schleimbeutel Malfoy, brauchst 4 Freunde um dich herum damit du den Mund aufbekommst! So etwas nennt man feige, genauso wie du und der Rest deiner Familie ist!" sprudelte es aus Harry heraus.

Malfoy wurde nun rot im Gesicht und trat näher an Harry heran. Kaum einen Meter standen sie jetzt voneinander entfernt.

„ Wage es nicht schlecht über meine Familie zu reden Potter! Ihr alle werdet noch euer blaues Wunder erleben, ihr seid auf der falschen Seite, nacheinander werdet ihr jetzt untergehen. Dein lieber Pate war erst der Anfang!" flüsterte Malfoy schon fast.

Doch dann ertönte ein lauter Knall und Malfoy wirbelte herum. Eine Vase hinter ihm war aufeinmal, ohne Vorwarnung, in tausend kleine Scherben zersplittert. Harry erschrak. Wiedereinmal hatte er ungewollt etwas explodieren lassen. Er war einfach so wütend gewesen!

„ Was bei Merlin, geht hier vor? Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy?"

Eine laute Stimme ertönte vom anderen Ende des Ganges. Professor MC Gonagall schritt mit finsterem Blick auf sie zu. Malfoy trat schnell mit Unschuldsmiene einen großen Schritt zurück. Doch Harry rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„ Haben sie sich gestritten, was ging hier vor?"

„ Wir hatten eine kleine unwichtige Auseinandersetzung, Professor !" sagte Ron und packte Harry nun auch am Arm.

„ Und wie ist das mit der Vase hier passiert? Haben sie sich duelliert? Sie wissen wohl dass das verboten ist!" fauchte McGonagall nun gefährlich.

„ Nein, wir haben uns nicht duelliert, Professor!" versuchte Hermine nun die Lage zu retten.

„ Wie soll ich mir dann bitte den Scherbenhaufen erklären?" fragte sie mit süßlicher Stimme.

„ Ich wars.", sagte Harry bestimmt, ohne Reue in der Stimme und wandte den Blick zu der Professorin, die wie er fand, einer Katze in diesem Moment unheimlich ähnelte.

„ Aber Harry, du hast den Zauberstab noch nicht einmal draußen gehabt, ich bitte dich, lüg nicht!" erwiederte Hermine nun verwirrt und schaute ihn an.

Auch alle anderen starrten ihn an wie ein Gespenst.

„ Das passiert halt manchmal,...wenn ich wütend bin." fuhr Harry ungehindert fort.

Er verstand nicht so recht warum alle ihn so anstarrte. Das passierte doch bestimmt öfters Zauberern!

„ Nun gut, ich denke sie alle sollten jetzt in ihre jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren. OHNE weitere Streitereien." sagte die Professorin streng und starrte Harry mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an.

Doch Harry bemerkte das schon nicht mehr und ließ sich nun von deinen Freunden in den Gryffindor Turm buxieren.

Sie erreichten das Porträt der fetten Dame und stiegen durch die Öffnung in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war nicht sehr voll hier, die meisten der Schüler waren draußen auf dem Gelände und genießten ihren freien Nachmittag.

Harry ließ sich mit weiterhin starrem Blick in einen der knuffigen roten Sessel vorm Kamin fallen und sah den tanzenden Flammen zu. Keiner sagte etwas bis Ron die Stille unterbrach.

„ Sag mal Harry, warts du das wirklich mit der Vase?"

„ Was? Ja hab ich doch gesagt. Ich war wütend und hab sie explodieren lassen, na und? Passiert doch jedem mal!" murmelte Harry.

„ Vielleicht, aber nicht so heftig, also ohne Zauberstab! Puh!" machte Ron und pfiff leise.

Harry zuckte die Schultern. Also das Thema fand er nun wirklich nicht wichtig. Warum interessierte sie das alle so sehr?

„ Ist doch auch egal, lasst uns über was anderes reden. Malfoy soll einafch sein dreckiges Maul halten. Ich sag euch, wenn Hagrid irgendwie in eine Misslage wegen ihm fallen, kann ich für nichts garantieren!" versprach er und wandte den Blick vom Feuer ab.

„ Da helf ich dir dann bei!" grinste Ron.

Hermine schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

**Und denk doch jetzt bitte auch mal wieder an das Review Knöpfchen!**


	14. Trelawney unter Verdacht

**Willkommen zurück!**

**Nach langer Update- Zeit nun ein neues Chap. **

**Sorry das es so lang gedauert habe. Habe bei meiner neuen Story immoment totale Schreibblockade und irgednwie hab ich dabei vergessen hier wieder etwas hochzuladen!!! So kanns gehen ******** …**

**Tja euch bei diesem Chap viel Spaß und vergesst das Review nicht!**

**Liebe Grüße…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Trelawney unter Verdacht**

Einige Tage später war der Einbruch bei Fidgborn so gut wie vergessen. Keiner konnte Trelawney etwas nachweisen und sie war frei von aller Schuld.

Aber Fidgborn schien etwas aus diesem Vorfall gelernt zu haben, denn sein Büro war nun mit allen möglichen Schutzzaubern, Schlössern und magischen Riegeln ausgestattet, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Außerdem lief er Tage lang mit einem Gesicht herum, als hätte ihm jemand den schönsten Tag seines Lebens versaut, denn er war merklich wütend darüber, das kein Schuldiger gefunden wurde. Außer einem wütenden Schiedrichter kehrte also wieder die normale Ordnung in Hogwarts ein.

Der Herbst kam und die Landschaften rund um Hogwarts wurden grau und kahl. Der See sah eisiger aus als zuvor und der Wind fegte stärker um die blätterlosen Bäume. Auch im Schloss wurde es merklich kühler und die Schüler häuften sich geradezu an den warmen prasselnden Kaminfeuern. Um diese Jahreszeit merkte man wieder mehr, wie viele Schüler Hogwarts doch beherbergte.

Das schlechte Wetter schien auch die Stimmung der Lehrer zu beeinflussen, denn die gaben mehr Hausaufgaben auf und waren sichtlich schlechterer Laune.

Hermine rechtfertigte die Stimmung Lehrer, mit dem Argument, bei dem Wetter hätten sie soch eh nichts Besseres zu tun.

Doch etwas vertrieb die ganze schlechte Laune mit einem Mal, ein kleiner Aushang am Schwarzenbrett. Am Wochende stand der nächste Besuch in Hogsmeade an. Das kleine Dorf am Rande Hogwarts war bei allen Schülern beliebt. Man konnte einkaufen gehen und sich im Honigtopf, im Süßigkeitenladen, vollstopfen; das Posteulenamt besuchen, indem es alle Arten von Eulen gab; die heulende Hütte anschauen gehen, ein grausiges Haus mit einer wenig grausamen Geschichte, oder man trank einfach nur einen heißen Becher Butterbier und ließ sich richtig durchwärmen.

Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine freuten sich schon auf den Ausflug. Den ganzen Nachmittag im Dorf sein, das reinste Paradies den Lehrern und den Hausarbeiten zu entkommen, fand Harry.

Trotzdem machte ihm eine Sache daran schlechte Laune. Ginny würde weidermal mit irhen Freunden das Dorf besuchen, dabei hatte er so gehofft das sie in begleiten würde.

Am Samstag dann, versammelten sich alle Schüler ab der dritten Klasse die das Dorf besuchten, vorne am Schloßtor. Filch stand ganz vorne und beaufsichtigte die Schüler die sich in Grüppchen aufstellten.

Grimmig besah er jeden einzigen von ihnen, als gönne er den Schülern und Schülerinnen den Besuch ganz und gar nicht. Was er auch nicht tat, das wusste Harry. Filch verabscheute die Hogwarts Schüler. Am liebsten piesakte er die jüngeren Bewohner des Schlosses und setzt alles daran, Peeves den Poltergeist zu erwischen.

Die Drei stellten sich hinten an. Professor Mc Gonagall stand neben Filch und erklärte die Regeln, die den Besuch im Dorf und das Benehmen der Schüler in Schach hielten, oder es vielmehr sollten.

„ Denkt dran, der Besuch im Dorf ist für euch ein Privileg! Sollte mir zu Ohren kommen das sich ein Hogwarts Schüler schlecht benimmt wird ihm dieses Sonderrecht sofort entzogen. Die Schüler der dritten Klasse bleiben gleich noch eben hier, denn ich will noch ein paar Worte zu ihrem ersten Besuch in Hogsmeade sagen. Die anderen Schüler ab der vierten Klasse geben ihre Formblätter schon hier vorne bei Mr Filch ab. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und denken Sie dran was ich ihnen gesagt habe." endete die Professorin und ging mit den Drittklässlern in eine Ecke.

Lautes Gemurmel erfüllt nun wieder die Eingangshalle vor dessen Toren Filch mit finsterem Blick die ersten Erlaubnissblätter einsammelte.

Dann waren auch Harry und die anderen an der Reihe. Sie reichten dem Hausmeister die Blätter mit den Unterschriften und traten an die kühle Herbstluft. Sie stiegen die Treppen hinunter und gingen den kleinen Weg entlang zum Tor das nach Hogsmeade führte.

Kaum 4 Minuten später fanden sie sich schon im Gedrängel der Dorfstraße wieder. Zu ihren Seiten erstreckten sich viele verführerische Läden und Häuschen von Hexen und Zauberern.

Das Regen auf der Gasse war heute natürlich um einiges mehr als an den sonstigen Tagen. Die Bevölkerung des Dorfes bestand zu dieser Zeit mindestens zur Hälfte aus Schülern des Schloßes.

„ Wo gehen wir als Erstes hin?" fragte Hermine und wickelte sich in ihren dicken Gryffindor Schal ein.

„ Lasst uns zu Zonko gehen, meine Stinkkugeln sind so gut wie alle!" sagte Ron und die anderen nickten.

Zonko war der Scherzartikelladen von Hogsmeade, der die kühnsten Träume der Hogwarts Scherzbolde erblassen ließ. Hier gab es alles um fiese und verhasste Hausmeister und Lehrer auf die Palme zu bringen. Obwohl, dachte Harry, Fred und Georges Laden machten Zonko doch Konkurrenz.

Angekommen frischte Ron seinen Vorrat an Kügelchen auf und kaufte noch gleich eine Packung Feuerwerkskracher dazu. Hermine hatte hier noch nie etwas gekauft und wartete lieber auf die Jungs, die sich gar nicht satt sehen konnten.

Hier trafen sie auch Seamus und Dean die sich reichlich an den verschiedenen Artikeln bedienten, die es hier in den Regalen gab.

Als sie alles hatten gingen sie weiter. Gemütlich schlenderten sie durch die Gassen und blieben hie und da mal stehen um sich ein Schaufenster genauer anzusehen.

Auf dem Weg kamen sie am Honigtopf vorbei, dem verführerischsten Süßigkeitenladen den es gab.

Hier gab es wirklich alles für Naschkatzen. Bubbels bester Blaskaugummi, Schokofrösche, Zahnweiß Pfefferminze, Zuckermäuse, Pfefferkobolde und vieles mehr. Einige Dinge waren natürlich auch nicht so begehrt wie zum Beispiel die Blutlollies die wie der Name sagt, wirklich nach Blut schmeckten. Hermine meinte damals die seien bestimmt was für Vampire, wo Harry ihr Recht geben musste.

Natürlich gingen sie hinein und kauften sich neue Vorräte an Leckereien. Hier war es wohl am vollsten im ganzen Dorf. Ron stürzte auf eine wohl neue Ware im Sortiment zu.

„Was sind denn das?" fragte Hermine und nahm die sogenannten Fruchtzungen genau unter die Lupe. Harry sah auf das Schild über dem Korb.

„ Ähm, das sind nicht wirklich Zungen?" fragte sie mit prüfenden Blick auf die Süßigkeiten im Korb.

„ Ach Unsinn!" erwiederte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Na man weiß ja nie!" sagte Hermine mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen.

Harry nickte ihr zu, manchmal war auch er sich nicht sicher, ob manche Dinge nur so hießen, oder es acuh wirklich waren. Trotz dem Zweifel kauften Ron und Harry sich jeweils eine und gingen an die Kasse um zu bezahlen.

Wie immer im Honigtopf war es an der Kasse sehr voll und auch der andere Ladenbesitzer hatte viel zu tun mit dem Auffüllen der Ware.

Harry gab der Frau das Geld und ging zurück zu den anderen, die vor der Tür warteten. Voll bepackt mit allen möglichen Leckereien verließen sie den Laden und stiegen die Stufen auf die Straße hinunter.

Es war sehr kalt und sie fröstelten, also entschlossen sie den Weg zu den Drei Besen einzuschlagen. Mit zugezogenen Mänteln drängten sie sich zu dem kleinen Pub. Auch hier waren hauptsächlich Schüler durch die etwas beschlagenen Scheiben zu sehen. Harry stieß die Türe auf und trat ein.

Mit suchendem Blick ließ er seinen Blick über den vollen Pub gleiten. Hinten in einer Ecke am Fenster war noch ein Tisch frei. Harry deutete seinen Freunden auf den leeren Platz und sie stürzten zum wahrscheinlich einzigst freien Tisch.

Hier im Pub war es zwar warm, aber die Luft war auch sehr stickig. Es herrschte arges Gerede und zwischendurch hörte man jemanden auflachen. Überhuapt trafen sich hier Schüler und auch die Lehrer tranken hier am Wochenende etwas zusammen. Insgesamt war der kleine Pub sehr beliebt.

Harry hörte das Klacken von glitzernden hochhackigen Schuhen und eine Frau erschien. Sie war die allzubekannte Pubbesitzerin und sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus.

„ Was kann ich euch bringen Kinder?" fragte Madam Rosmerta freundlich.

„ Drei Butterbier bitte." bestellte Hermine und nahm den Schal ab.

Die glitzernen Schuhe samt Madam Rosmerta verschwanden wieder hinter der Theke.

Harry sah sich noch einmal genauer um. An einem Tisch weiter hinten sah er ein paar Slytherins sitzen. Dann waren an einem Tisch weiter vorne das Hufflepuff Team zu erkennen.

Abermals erschienen die Schuhe und sie bekamen ihre Getränke.

„Wo wohl Hagrid und die anderen Lehrer sind?" fragte sich Hermine laut.

So gut wie immer waren die Lehrer in diesem Pub anzufinden, auch Hagrid war immer dabei.

Kaum hatte Hermine ihren Satz beendet öffnete sich die Tür mit einem Klingeln und Harry sah Professor McGonagall, Moody, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sinistra und Professor Vektor eintreten.

Die Lehrer setzten sich an einen Tisch fast neben dem der Drei.

„ Unglaublich...einfach ungeheuerlich...!" hörte Harry deutlich Professor Vektor sagen.

„ Allerdings, das ist es!" quickte der kleine Professor Fltiwick zustimmend.

Wieder hörte Harry das bekannte Klacken Madam Rosmertas.

„ Guten Abend! Was kann ich ihnen bringen?" hörte er sie zu den Professoren sagen.

„ Oh Rosmerta meine Liebe! Das Übliche würde ich sagen, oder?" fragte Professor McGonagall freundlich.

„ Wollen sie sich nicht zu uns setzten, für ein Weilchen!"

„ Oh ja vielen Dank, sehr gerne." erwiederte die Frau, entfernte sich, sagte dem jungen Mann hinter der Theke Bescheid das er für eine Weile übernehmen sollte und kam mit einem Tablett wieder.

Harry rutschte auf seiner Bank weiter nach links um den Lehrertisch besser im Auge zu haben. Auch Ron und Hermine versuchten zu lauschen.

„ Wie kann er es wagen?" maulte Hagrid nun wieder. „ Dacht´ das Thema wär geklärt."

„ Tja Hagrid, es scheint als wolle er ihr was. Aber wirklich, bei Sybill kann ich es mir beim nesten Willen einfach nicht vorstellen!" setzte Professor Sinistra hinzu.

2 Reden die von Professor Trelawney?" flüsterte Hermine leise.

Harry nickte und legte den Finger an die Lippen.

„ Nein was ist nun wieder passiert?" erklang Madam Rosmertas Stimme.

„Naja, sie haben doch sicher mitbekommen das in das Büro von Mr Fidgborn gewaltsam eingedrungen wurde?" fragte McGonagall mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „ Nun, er behauptete ja Sybill wäre die Übeltäterin gewesen, doch konnten wir ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen."

„ Ja, aber warum Sybill Trelawney?" entgegnete Rosmerta bekümmert.

„ Na das wüssten wir alle gern!" schnauzte Moody verhalten und nahm einen Schluck aus einem Flachmann. Anscheinend trank er auch hier nicht von den Gläsern sondern nur aus seinem eigenen Flachmann.

Professor McGonagall nickte.

„ Jetzt fängt Fidgborn bei Dumbledore wieder mit der Sache an und behauptet äußert wichtige Gegenstände wären aus seinem Büro entwendet worden. Natürlich hat Dumbledore abgestritten das Sybill im Entferntesten etwas damit zu tun hat. Das hat ihn zunehmend wütend gemacht und er ist zu Fudge gelaufen."

„ Aber man wird ihre Unschuld beweisen, ich meine Dumbledore hat bisher jeden rausgehauen." sagte Rosmerta zuversichtlich.

„ Ach die spielen doch genauso mit Gezinkten Karten wie dieser miese Fidgborn!" antwortete Moody. „ Außerdem tun die eh alles um Dumbledore zu ärgern und das wird es sicherlich."

Harry drehte sich Ron und Hermine zu.

„Was will er bloß von der alten Trelawney?" fragte Ron mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„ Naja, vielleicht versucht er bloß Dumbledore Steine in den Weg zu legen." vermutete Hermine nachdenklich. „ Ihm, wie Moody sagte, Schwierigkeiten zu machen."

„Hmm, ist ihm Durchaus zuzutrauen." murmelte Harry.

„ Aber sie können sie doch nicht aus dem Amt werfen, wenn sie nichts getan hat!" schimpfte Hermine.

„Dürfen nicht aber Können, Hermine!" sagte Ron.

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Irgendetwas war faul an der Sache. Warum Trelawney? Es gab viel mehr Lehrer denen sowas mehr zuzutrauen wäre. Doch vielleciht war es wirlich nur ein Zug von Fudge, um Dumbledore Ärger zu bereiten. Außerdem hätten es auch Schüler sein können. Es mussten nicht unbedingt Erwachsene gewesen sein.

Harry kam einfach nicht zu einer Idee, wie das alles zusammenpassen sollte. Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn.

„Wollen wir wieder hoch zum Schloß?" fragte Hermine plötzlich.

Harry schaute auf. Er nickte. Auch Ron schien einverstanden und so tranken sie schnell ihre Reste Butterbier aus und zogen ihre Mäntel wieder an.

Dann verließen sie den überfüllten Pub und als sie nach draußen traten wehte ein kräftiger Wind. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich einregelrechter kleiner Sturm zusammengebraut und dichte schwarze Wolken hingen am Himmel.

Die Drei beeilten sich zum Schloß hoch zu kommen, drängelten sich durch die Massen und stiegen angekommen, die Steintreppen zum Schloßtor hinauf.

Im Schloß selber war es doch schon merklich angenehmer, doch war das alte Gemäuer ja nicht beheizt und so war es auch hier ziemlich kalt.

Rasch machten sie sich auf zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„ Piramont Delario" keuchte Harry der fetten Dame zu und die Drei stürzten in den warmen, gemütlichen Gryffindorturm. Müde und ziemlich unterkühlt ließen sie sich in die knuffigen Sessel vorm Kamin sinken. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung waren sie alleine.

„Sind die denn schon alle schlafen?" meinte Ron nachdenklich.

„ Ach, die Jüngeren bestimmt. Die anderen sind bestimmt noch im Dorf." erwiederte Hermine und seufzte. Bibbernd hielt sie ihre Hände ans Feuer.

„ Ich hätte auch noch Lust gehabt, würde mich die Sache mit Trlawney nich stören," sagte Ron trocken, „ was hälst du davon, Harry?"

„ Ich weiß nicht. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich absoulut nicht was ich davon halten soll." antwortete er beklommen. „ Ich weiß ja nichts Genaues."

„ Und wieder sind wir ungewollt einer Sache auf der Spur!" seufzteHermine, grinste jedoch dabei.

„ Vielleicht fällt es uns gerade in den Schoß weil wir es lösen sollen?"

„ Hört hört, Ron unser Prophet." lachte Hermine und zwinkerte Ron verschmitzt zu.

Harrys Magen überschlug sich. Er bekam wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Die Prophezeiung.

Erst letztens hatte er gegrübelt, ob er ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen sollte. Aber irgendwie bereitete es ihm Unbehagen daran zu denken, wie er es ihnen klarmachen sollte, ohne das die Mädchen in Hysterie und Ron in Ungläubigkeit fallen würden. Einerseits wollte er es ihnen erzählen, es brannte ihm unter den Fingernägeln seine Sorgen einfach loszulassen.

Andererseits wusste er ihre Reaktionen und hatte Angst davor, dass sie ihn anders behandeln würden.

Nachdenklich schaute er aus dem Fenster. Der Wald draußen versank langsam in der Dunkelheit und der See glitzerte gefährlich im Sonnenuntergang. Eigentlich, überlegte er, würde das ein wirklich schönes Bild sein, wären da nicht seine Sorgen und Zweifel die ihn beschäftigten.

Und das Schlimmste war, dass er noch nichteinmal wusste, ob das Zweifel an ihm oder seinen Freunden waren. Langsam wünschte er, Dumbledore hätte ihm nie von der Prophezeiung erzählt.

Er seufzte schwer.

„ Hey Harry, was ist los?" fragte Hermine und erschien aufeinmal in seinem Blickfeld.

„ Hm – oh...oh nichts – gar nichts. Alles in Ordung!" stotterte er und blickte sie an. Er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Hermine schien eine natürliche Begabung dafür zu haben, in Menschen zu sehen, ob sie logen oder die Wahrheit sagten.

„ Sag mal ehrlich!" drängte sie, doch zu Harrys Glück stürzten in diesem Moment Seamus, Dean und Neville in den Gemeinschaftsraum und kringelten sich vor Lachen.

„ Hey, ihr glaubt nicht ( Seamus bakam einen Lachkrampf) – ihr wisst nicht was gerade passiert ist...!!!" sagte Dean unter einem erneutem Lachanfall.

„ Nein was? „ fragte Ron neugierig.

„ Also..." begann Seamus, der sich halbwegs wieder eingekriegt hatte. „ Wir liefen gerade die Eingangshalle entlang, als wir Peeves sahen, der mit Wasserbomben hinter einer Rücstung versteckt war. Natürlich gingen wir in Deckung. Doch da – ( er lachte wieder und fing sich abermals) und dann, dann kam Snape unwissend den Weg entlang und die Wasserbomben trafen ihn voll im Gesicht. Ihr hättet sehen müssen wie der da stand. Zum kreischen war das.!" keuchte er und lehnte sich auf Nevilles Schulter.

Kopfschüttelnd und um Luft ringend, verschwanden sie mit einem Gute Nacht Gruß nach oben zum Jungenschlafsaal.

„ Na da wird Snape aber gute Laune haben." Vermutete Hermine, anscheinend hatte sie vollkommen vergessen, dass sie Harry ausquetschen wollte. Ihm war das nur Recht.

„Da kannst du von ausgehen!" gähnte Ron und rappelte sich auf. Ich geh dann mal schlafen, ich bin total kapputt. Gute Nacht."

„Nacht Hermine!" sagte Harry und schaute ihr nach bis sie um der Ecke verschwunden war.

Harry und Ron saßen nicht mehr lange am Feuer bis sie auch ins Bet gingen.

** ----------- **** nich das Knöpfchen vergessen! Bis demnächst….**


	15. Der Vorschlag

_**Der Vorschlag**_

Hallihallo,

wiedermal ein neues Chap. Tut mir Leid das es so lange hat auf sich warten lassen aber es gab einige Probleme mit dem Account die jetzt endlich behoben sind.

Kurz und knapp: Viel Spaß beim Lesen !!!

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry sehr früh auf. Es war Sonntag und fast alle schliefen noch. Harry war der Einzigste der schon wach war.

Gähnend zog er sich an und goß sich am Fenster ein Glas Wasser aus der Kanne ein. Plötzlich fasste er einen Entschluß.

Rasch trank er sein Glas leer, schnappte sich Pergament und Feder und verließ leise den Schlafraum um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Dann suchte er sich einen Paltz am Kamin, machte es sich gemütlich und kaute an seiner Schreibfeder.

Er wollte Lupin unbedingt erzählen, was er in den „ Drei Besen" gehört hatte, wenn er es nicht schon wusste. Vielleciht wusste Lupin ja mehr und konnte ihnen helfen.

Aber wie sollte er beginnen? Der Orden warnte ja immer, in Briefen nicht zuviel zu schreiben, damit Außenstehende nicht zuviel erfuhren. Er setzte die Feder auf und begann:

_Hallo Remus,_

_wie geht es dir? Und geht's allen ganz gut, außer das die Schule wiedermal sehr anstrengen ist, nein wirklich, das Wetter mies und Snape genauso schlimm wie immer. Also eigentlich allesbeim Alten. Ich denke du weißt schon alles, aber ich bin seit diesem Jahr Kapitän der Gryffindor-Mannschaft und wir haben sogar schon zweimal gewonnen! Auch der Unterricht in Verteidignung gegen die dunklen Künste ist nun viel besser, Moody ist richtig cool um es genau zu sagen. _

_Apropro Quidditch, ich denke über den neuen Schiedsrichter weißt du schon alles? Wenn nicht frag nach oder schreibe mir, ich kann dir sehr viel über den erzählen chrmchrm_

_Und wie läufts bei euch? Ist bei euch alles ok ?_

_Aber nun zum eigentlichen Grund, warum ich dir schreibe. Gestern war mal wieder Hogsmeade Wochenende und wir saßen in den „ Drei Besen" als die Lehrer reinkamen._

_Sie redeten über Prof. Trelawney, die angblich in das Büro des neuen Schiedsrichters eingebrochen habe soll. Was meinst du dazu? Wir wissen nicht was wir davon halten sollen._

_So ich mach jetzt besser Schluß, denn gleich gibt's Frühstück und dann kommt die Meute hier runter. Ich hoffe euch allen geht's gut und bestell den anderen schöne Grüße von uns._

_Harry_

_PS : Sie sind zwar nicht hier, aber ich denke die Grüße kommen auch von Ginny, Hermine und Ron._

Als er fertig war besah Harry sich nochmal seinen Brief. Wirklich Wichtiges für die böse Seite konnte daraus ja nicht entschlüsselt werden.

Zufrieden faltete er das Blatt zusammen, versiegelte es und stapfte gähnend hoch in die Eulerei. Es war noch sehr ruhig im Schloß.

Meist wurde es aber´auch erst zur Frühstückszeit voller und lauter in der Schule. Harry sah auf seine alte Armbanduhr und stellte fest, dass es schon reichlich spät war.

Rasch stieg er die letzten Stufen zum kreisrunden Turmraum hinauf. Rund herum im Raumsaßen bisher kaum Eulen, denn die meisten waren noch unterwegs. Doch Hedwig saß weiter oben auf einer Stange und versteckte ihren schönen weißen Kopf unter dem Gefieder.

„ Hedwig, komm runter ich habe Arbeit für dich!" rief Harry und hielt seiner Schneeeule den Arm hin. Hedwig schuhute schläfrig und flatterte hinunter.

„Der hier ist an Remus. Du weißt ja wos hingeht, zum Grimmauldplatz, ok? Pass gut auf dich auf, meine Schöne!" flüsterte Harry und streichelte Hedwig gedankenverloren über den Kopf. Diese zwickte ihn noch einmal liebevoll in den Finger, ganz so als wolle sie im vermitteln sich keine Sorgen zu machen.

Harry lächelte und spürte einen kurzen Druck auf seinem Arm, denn Hedwig stieß sich ab und schwebte in den noch morgengrauen Himmel hinein.

Harry sah wieder auf die Uhr und spurtete los zur Großen Halle. Es war schon sehr spät und er wollte noch gemütlich frühstücken.

Angekommen sah er Ginny, Hermine und Ron schon am Tisch sitzen. Schnaufend ließ Harry sich neben den Beiden auf einen freien Platz sinken.

„ Morgen Harry." begrüßte Hermine ihn und reichte ihm den Brötchenkorb.

Dankbar nahm er sich eines der Brötchen.

„ Morgen ihr!" erwiederte er gut gelaunt, lehnte sich hinüber zu Ginny und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„ Wo-wo warst du denn so früh hin?" gähnte Ron schläfrig und verschlang den letzte Bissen seines Schinkenbrotes.

„ Ich war einen Brief abschicken." sagte er.

„ An wen denn das?" fragte Ginny erstaunt.

„ Na an Lupin. Ich habe ihm im Brief gefragt ob er Genaues über den Fall Trelwaney weiß, ihr wisst schon." flüsterte Harry und beschmierte sein Brötchen hungrig mit Butter.

„ Gute Idee!" frohlockte Ron und schlug Harry auf die Schulter.

Harry blickte grinsend Ron an und blickte dann zu den Mädchen. Die sahen sich unsicher an. Hermine schaute ihn besorgt an.

„ Keine Sorgen, da steht nichts Wichtiges drinnen, also kein Futter für die Bösen!" grinste Harry.

„ Na dann ist gut! Ich meine ja nur, eine falsche Information und schon ist das Vorhaben des Ordens gescheitert, wir müssen tierisch aufpassen, sagt Moody ja auch."

„Jaja ich weiß Hermine!!! Das wurde uns doch so lange eingetrichtert das gar nichts schief gehen kann."

Als Ginny, Hermine, Ron und auch Harry, endlich fertig waren mit ihrem Frühstück, schlenderten sie über das Schlossgelände. Der Himmel hellte sich nun sichtbar auf und einzelne Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Wolken.

Die Luft war angenehm warm und der See glitzerte in der Morgensonne. Wiedermal fiel Harry auf, wie schön Hogwarts mit seinen Ländereien doch war, auch wenn man es manchmal im Schulstress gar nicht warnahm.

Plötzlich kam Neville die Steinstufen des Schloßes hinuntergerannt und blieb keuchend vor Harry und den anderen stehen.

„ Hey Neville!" sagte Ron und grinste den um Luft rangenden Klassenkameraden an, der eigentlich schon viel mehr als nur ein einfacher Klasssenkamerad geworden war.

„Hallo ihr, Harry ich soll dir ausrichten das du heute Abend um fünf Uhr zu Dumbledore ins Büro kommem sollst." antwortete Neville.

„ Was? Wieso denn das?" fragte Harry erschrocken.

„ Keine Ahnung, weiß ich nicht, tut mir Leid!" erwiederte der rundgesichtige Junge und schüttelte ahnungslos den Kopf.

„Hm, danke trotzdem." sagte Harry schulterzuckend und Neville verschwand wieder im Schloß.

„ Was wohl Dumbledore von dir will?" fragte Ron Harry, doch der zuckte mit den Schultern.

War etwas Schlimmes passiert? Aber nein, dann würde Dumbledore sofort damit rausrücken und nicht erst am späten Nachmittag. Oder hatte er etwa eine so schlechte Note bekommen, dass er persönlich zum Schulleiter musste? Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer was der plötzliche Wunsch um Harrys Erscheinen bei Dumbledore im Büro zu bedeuten haben könnte. Schließlich erreichten sie dasUfer des Sees und ließen sich an ihrem Stammplatz nieder. Genüsslich legte Ginny sich auf seinen Schoß und schloß die Augen. Die Sonne schien warm auf die Gesichter der jungen Leute.

Auch Hermine machte es sich neben Ron an dem großen Baum gemütlich und ließ ihr Gesicht von der Sonne bräunen.

„ Das werden wohl die letzten schönen warmen Sonnenstrahlen dieses Jahr sein." meinte Ginny und seufzte.

Nach einer Weile machten die Vier sich wieder auf zum Schloß. Es war merklich kühler geworden und sie hatten den ganzen Morgen am Seeufer verbracht, in der Sonne gebadet, Snape explodiert gespielt und Ron hatte versucht den Riesenkraken mit einem Kitzelfluch zu belegen, weshalb er eine volle Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Nach dem Mittagessen begann es draußen zu regnen und der Himmerl verdüsterte sich. Also machten Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny es sich am warmen Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors bequem. Das Feuer prasselte im Kamin und beschien die Gesichter der Schüler. Ab und zu fragte einer der Vier nach der Uhrzeit, gähnten oder seufzten gedankenverloren, bis Hermine die Stille durchbrach.

„ Sag mal Harry, hast du dir schon mal Gedanken darüber gemacht, die DA wieder aktiv werden zu lassen. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht mehr verboten und es hat uns allen einiges gebracht."

„ Ja schon, hab ich, ja." erwiederte Harry zögernd.

„ Und was denkst du?" fragte Ginny nun wieder in vollem Interesse.

„Naja, gut wäre es sicherlich. Ich denke mal es würde uns allen gut tun unsere Magie aufzufrischen und neues zu Lernen."

„ Denke ich auch." nickte Ron und starrte unbekümmert ins Feuer.

Die Zeit verging und sie vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Zaubererschach oder Kartenspielen. Plötzlich sprang Harry auf und sah auf seine Uhr.

„ Mist! Es ist kurz vor fünf!" stöhnte er und winkte den Anderen noch schnell zu.

Er stürzte aus dem Porträtloch und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe es wieder zuzumachen, sondern rannte einfach die Treppen hinunter in den Stock, wo Dumbleodres Büro war.

Schlitternd kam er vor den beiden Skulpturen, die gleichzeitig auch die Wachen waren, zum Stehen. Einen Moment erstarrte er und schlagartig fiel ihm ein, das er ja gar nicht das Passwort hatte, um an den beiden Statuen, die den Eingang zum Büro versperrten, vorbeizukommen.

Doch als könne die Tür Gedanken lesen, öffnete sich der Gang zu einer großen Wendeltreppe die zur Bürotür führte. Aufatmend trat Harry ein und hörte die Steinwände mit den Statuen hinter sich bedrohlich laut zugehen.

Dann machte er einen Schritt auf die Treppe, die ihn auch sogleich nach oben beförderte.

Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür, mit einem schönen Greifenkopf als Klinke.

„ Ah, Harry! Komm doch rein!" ertönte eine Harry allzubekannte Stimme.

Harry betätigte die als Greifenkopf gefertigte Klinke und trat ein. In all den Jahren hatte sich auch dieses Büro wieder nicht verändert. Es war ein kreisrunder Raum mit Regalen voller Bücher an der Wand. In der Mitte standen große Tische mit allen möglichen Geräten, von denen Harry nur manchen Nutzen kannte. Sie sirrten und klackerten und manche stießen kleine Rauchwölkchen aus. An den Wänden hingen überall Porträts von ehemaligen Schulleitern und Schulleiterinnen von Hogwarts. Diese Gemälde hatten die Aufgabe, dem jetzigen Schulleiter treue Dienste zu leisten.

Eine Stufe führte auf einen höheren Teil des Raumes, ebenso rund und vollgestopt mit Regalen voll Krimskrams. In der Mitte stand jedoch nun ein schöner alter Schreibtisch, an dem ein alter Mann saß, der Harry gespannt musterte.

Hinter dem Stuhl des Mannes war eine große Vogelstange auf der ein wunderschöner Vogel thronte.

„ Setz dich doch bitte Harry. Möchtest du was trinken oder einen Keks? Ich kann dir auch Zitronenbonbons anbieten wenn du willst, greif zu." begrüßte ihn Dumbledore, der Harry durch seine Halbmondbrille musterte.

Der Schulleiter hatte seinen langen Bart heute zu einem Zopf zusammen und über seine Schulter geworfen, damit er ihn bei der Arbeit nicht behinderte. Der rotgold gefiederte Vogel ließ sich nun kreischend auf Harrys Stuhllehne nieder und schaute ihn mit großen schwarzen Perlaugen an.

„ Nein danke Professor, ich möchte nichts.", sagte Harry und begrüßte den Phönix neben ihm, „ Hallo Fawkes!"

Fawkes war der Phönix von Dumbledore und hatte Harry sogar schon einmal das Leben gerettet.

Drückende Stille herrschte und Dumbledore schien merkwürdig vertieft. Ruhig saß er da und beobachtete den Vogel.

„ Ähm Professor?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„ Was ohja, Verzeihung Harry." entschuldigte sich Dumbledore, sah auf und wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder ihm zu.

„ Professor McGonagall hat mir alles über deine kleine Meinungverschiedenheit mit Mr.Malfoy mitgeteilt, Harry."

Harry schwieg. Das wollte also Dumbledore mit ihm bereden. Dabei war Malfoy doch mindestens genauso beteildigt gewesen.

„ Auch hat sie die Vase erwähnt die zu Bruch ging,..."

„Ja aber Professor," warf Harry wütend ein „ Malfoy trägt mindestens genauso Schuld. Er hat schlecht über Sirius geredet! Und die Sache mit der Vase war keine Absicht, außerdem hat Professor McGonagall sie wieder repariert!"

„ Das ist richtig und ich gehe auch nicht davon aus das es Absicht war oder ihr einen Steit ohne trifftigen Grund angefangen habt, doch auf all das will ich gar nicht hinaus!" grinste Dumbledore Harry amüsiert an.

„Wollen- wollen sie nicht?" erwiederte Harry nun leicht peinlich berührt.

„ Nein wollte ich nicht. Jeder von uns streitet mal und Mr.Malfoy ist sagen wir, nun, ...ach lassen wir das. Der Grund warum ich dich hergebeten habe, Harry, ist ein anderer. Sicherlich spielt dabei die zerbrochene Vase eine Rolle."

Harry rümpfte ärgerlich die Nase, doch Dumbledore blickte ihn weiterhin belustigt an.

„ ... Du sagtest zu Professor McGonagall du hättest mit reiner Wut, also ohne Zauberstab diese Vase zerbersten lassen?" erkundigte sich der Mann interessiert.

„ Ja schon, das passiert öfter. Manchmal hab ich mich einfach nicht unter Kontrolle und dann passieren solche Dinge halt schon mal. Oder eine Glasscheibe eines Geheges ist plötzlich weggehext." gab Harry, mit einer kurzen Erinnerung an den Zoobesuch damals, grinsend zu und nickte.

„ Interessant!" flüsterte Dumbledore nachdenklich und faltete seine Finger zusammen.

Harry wollte gerade fragen was denn daran so interessant sein sollte, als er plötzlich, ohne es selber wirklich zu bemerken, sagte:

„Na toll, schon wieder eine Sache die ich kann, die merkwürdig ist und von der ich wieder keinen Schimmer hatte, das diese so komisch oder sonst was ist. So langsam gewöhn ich mich wirklich dran."

Dumbledore schmunzelte und sogar Harry musste über seine eigenen Worte grinsen.

„ Da hast du gar nicht mal so Unrecht, Harry. Außergewöhnlich ist das schon, das du eine Begabung für zauberstablose Magie hast, die so weit ausgedehnt zu sein scheint..."

„Für was bitte?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„ Für das Einsetzten von Magie ohne die Hilfe des Zauberstabes. Das kann man nur schwer erlernen und Zauberer oder Hexen ohne dem kleinsten Funken Begabung, haben eigentlich keine Chance ihre Kräfte darauf auszubauen."

Wieder schwieg Harry beklommen. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Worauf wollte Dumbledore hinaus? Zum ersten Mal fühlt er sich in einer gewissen Weise unwohl in Dubledores Gegenwart. Er spürte das sich irgendetwas an seiner Verbindung, die doch viel enger war als die eines jeden Schulleiters und einem seiner Schüler, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Harry hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl von Sicherheit gegenüber dem alten grauen Mann, der ihm einst so viel Vertrauen und Mut eingeflößt hatte.

„ Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, Harry. Und bin dann zu dem Entschluß gekommen, dass es vielleicht eine gute Idee wäre, deine zauberstablose Magie weiter auszuarbeiten."

sagte Dumbledore bestimmt, aber mehr zu sich selber. Er stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum auf Fawkes zu, streichelte ihm über den schönen Kopf und dachte offenbar angestrengt nach.

„ Ich meine damit, das sie im Kampf gegen Tom, uns ...," doch weiter kam Dumbledore nicht, denn Harry war aufgesprungen und Fawkes vor Schreck zurück zu seiner Stange geflattert.

„ Darum geht's ihnen also? Darum, das ich stärker werde um Voldemort zu töten?" zischte Harry leise.

Warum, warum interessierte Dumbleodre nur dieses eine Thema. Überhaupt schien dies das Einzige zu sein, was Dumbledore an Harry schätzte. Was er wollte oder dachte, war völlig egal!

„ Nein Harry. Nicht nur."

„ Aber auch, oder? Größtenteils? Jedes vedammte Jahr fallen mir neue Sachen in den Schoß und die einzige Sache die die Leute an mir zu interessieren scheint ist meine Narbe und natürlich meine Verbindung zu Voldemort und zu dieser sowieso bescheuerten Prophezeiung!" maulte Harry und hörte förmlich die Wut in sich kochen.

Er wurde seit dem letzten Jahr so unheimlich schnell sauer auf Dumbledore.

„ Nein, es geht mir nicht nur um dein Schicksal in Verbindung mit der Prophezeiung oder um das von Tom, sondern vielmehr um deine Sicherheit Harry, also das Schicksal was dich jederzeit erfassen könnte, darum...das du überlebst. Verstehe doch, Voldemort wird auch weiterhin versuchen dich und auch mich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Er ist nicht der Typ der einfach aufgibt, das kann er auch gar nicht." erklärte Dumbledore und ließ sich sanft zurück in seinen Sessel gleiten.

„ Schon gut!" murmelte Harry und ließ sich mürrisch in den Sessel vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch fallen.

„ Also möchte ich dich fragen, ob du einverstanden bist, wenn du in zauberstabloser Magie weiter und richtig ausgebildet wirst."

„ Wer würde mich unterrichten?" erwiederte Harry, ohne überhaupt richtig über den Vorschlag nachzudenken.

„ Ich. Da ich denke das Unterricht mit Professor Snape euch beiden nicht wirklich gefallen würde und auch er nicht besonders vertraut mit diesem Zweig ist, wäre ich dein Lehrer." antwortete Dumbledore und legte sein Kinn erwartend auf die krummen langen Finger seiner.

„ Ich denke schon das das in Ordnung ginge." Harry nickte und setzte sich aufrecht in seinem Stuhl hin.

„ Schön, ich würde sagen wir reden da in den Ferien noch mal drüber und nach den Weihnachtsferien würde dann auch unser Unterricht beginnen. Du gehst doch über Weihnachten zum Grimmauldplatz?" fragte Dumbleodre augenzwinkernt.

„Was? Oh...ich weiß nicht."

„ Na aber alle freuen sich schon auf euren Besuch und mit euch Weihnachten zu feiern!" sagte Dumbledore sanft und blickte ihn belustigt an.

„Ja, ich denke schon," sagte Harry peinlich berührt. „ Gut, schönen Abend noch Professor und...ähm ... und Danke!"

Dumbledore schmunzelte und hob die Hand zum Abschied. Harry ging schnellen Schrittes zur Tür und befand sich wenig später wieder vor dem Porträt der fette Dame.

„ Piramont Delario..."sagte Harry deutlich und schaute auf die Uhr. Er war eine halbe Stunde weggewesen!

„ In der Tat, mein Lieber, in der Tat!" erwiederte die fette Dame amüsiert und ließ das Bild mit einer einladeneden Handbewegung zu Harry, zur Seite schwingen.

Harry sah das sie anderen noch wie zuvor in den Sesseln saßen. Ron versuchte aus den Snape-Explodiert Karten ein Kartenhäuschen zu bauen und Hermine streichelte Krummbein abwesend am Bauch. Ginny saß in ein Buch vertieft am Feuer.

„Hi Leute!" sagte Harry laut und sie schraken auf. Ron Kartenhäuschen explodierte und versengten ihm die Augenbrauen, Hermine zuckte zusammen, worauf Krummbein sich fauchend zu Ginny gesellte. Und Ginny schmiß das Buch zu.

„ Oh, hi Harry!"

„Und wie wars?" fragte Ron und reparierte mit seinem Zauberstab seine Augenbrauen wieder.

Harry ließ sich in einen freien Sessel neben Ron sinken. „ Interessant!" grinste er.

„Was soll das heißen? Was ist denn passiert? Was wollte Dumbledore?"

Harry holte tief Luft und erzählte ihnen von seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Als er ihnen über den Unterricht in zauberstabloser Magie erzählte, klappten Hermine und Ron der Mund auf!

„ Da ist großartig Harry!"

„ Ja, ich denke schon es könnte manchmal nützlich sein!" grinste Harry immer noch.

„ Aber, sag mal wie kommt er darauf?" fragte Hermine nun.

„ Naja, McGonagall hat ihm wohl von dem Streit mit Malfoy berichtet. Daher kommt er auf diese zaubertsablose Magie!"

Sie redeten noch lange über das Thema, bis allmählich der Rest der frierenden Gryffidnors hineinspaziert kam. All waren am zittern, hatten Schnee in den Haaren und sahen ziemlich zerzaust aus. Neville kam zu ihnen und legte seinen Mantel neben das Feuer.

Hey ihr! sagte er mit klappernden Zähnen und zog seinen dicken Schall aus.

Hi! sagten die Vier im Chor und grinsten ihn an. Neville hatte Schnee in den Haaren, dessen helles weiß sich unheimlichvon seine braunen Haaren abzeichnete. Seine Wangen waren kirschrot und seine Nasenspitze schloß sich dem an.

Es ist sehr kalt draußen! schlotterte er und grinste zurück.

Nein, Neville, da wären wir jetzt gar nicht drauf gekommen! Gut das wir dich haben. sagte Ron und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Haha! stieß er hervor und knuffte Ron leicht gegen die Schulter. Dann ging er, eine Schneespur hinterlassend, hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Denkt bitte an das einsame Review-Knöpfchen!!!

Liebe Grüße, eure Baghira


End file.
